Vienna or Bust!
by leigh.deeA
Summary: Kaho wins a ticket to Vienna through a local travel agency. With a year left in college, she flies to Vienna for the trip of a lifetime. She arrives and is energetic as usual but is shocked when she learns what she really signed up for..3/26:Extra added
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

Kaho wins a ticket to Vienna but is unexpectedly hitched to a reality TV show. Surprises are in store as appointments are bumped forward and a meeting she had resolved would be in her future suddenly becomes a problem for the present...

_**A few things:**_

*This fic is based on the manga, up until chapter 72, and is three chapters short of a less clueless Kahoko.

*Etou and Nami appear in this fic but with backgrounds which are not based on Koei's media. So, for their characters, it'll kind of be AU. I think, however, they are more or less themselves...though my take on Etou's character is only based on the short manga special which introduced him.

*Most of the information about Vienna is taken from and other travel sites.

*This fic is a light pastry and an ode to Kaho and Len.

_**Shout out:**_

_Meg, you are my accomplice in La Corda :) Here's to fluff which exists for its own end. And, of course, to ten years of friendship ;) _

_To everyone who reads this...thank you. I hesitated a lot before finally going ahead with the publishing part but, despite myself, this fic made it to ffnet. I hope you find parts that make you smile. :) _

...

**VIENNA OR BUST!**

**Chapter 1**

"Ohayo Ojisan," an energetic Kaho greeted her landlord and stopped beside the rose bushes he was watering. It was part of her everyday ritual: 'Morning Run', followed by 'Greet the Landlord when I get back'

"Ohayo Momiji! Hello Yui-chan!" She knelt on the ground and carried the kittens in her arms. She ticked off the third item in her head: 'Greet the kittens. Think about adopting them though Mr. Watanabe, my landlord, would never let me.'

"How was your run?" Mr. W asked with a smile.

"I tied with Hihara-senpai this time Ojisan," she said as Momiji waved his ginger paw in the air. Yui had jumped and returned to her basket.

"Ah, that's good."

"I can finally gloat to Sakura," she joked. "Hihara-senpai trained me, so I'm as good as a contender for a marathon, don't you think?"

The old man kept nodding as he continued to water the bushes.

"Can I keep Yui and Momi?"

Her landlord finally shook his head.

"I thought I had you!" Kaho placed Momiji beside Yui. "Bye Ojisan!"

She sprang to her feet and ran up the steps to her floor. The tinkling of piano keys grew louder as she approached the door to her apartment.

She greeted her roommate, "Good morning Sakura."

Sakura was busy playing the upright. "Good morning Kaho. Did you do well today?"

Kaho and her roommate had managed to squeeze in a piano and even some steel drums in their living room. She stood at the entrance and removed her jacket.

"Yeah," she answered. "I tied with Hihara-senpai! I think I could be ready for a marathon."

Sakura smiled, "Don't wear yourself out, ok?"

"What's this tune you're playing?"

"_Little Lulu_," Sakura answered. Sakura was Kaho's roommate of three years, she preferred meditation, walking or anything else to running; she was good at piano battles and was taking up composition at Seisou University. She and Kaho often played duets of her compositions. Every time Kaho returned from a morning run, she would open the door to Sakura's bouncy, jazzy piano.

"Have you had breakfast?" Kaho asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead with a towel.

"I haven't yet."

She always asked the same question and Sakura would always answer the same. Never had Sakura said, _"You know I don't eat breakfast until you get back, why do you always ask?"_

Their classmates said the pieces Sakura wrote, which were so cheerful and light, didn't match her personality. She was a minimalist in words, emotions and general sense of style (she wore white most of time and her hair was tied in a bun behind her head), with her taste in music, she should be more open and outgoing but she usually didn't speak unless spoken to. Kaho would have said that they were wrong...or that they hadn't met her at the right time.

Kaho and Sakura met on the first day of moving into their apartment. That Kaho had unintentionally discovered the one topic Sakura couldn't avoid talking about was something only she and Sakura knew. None of her classmates had figured out Sakura's secret and this favorite topic never failed to come up in the three years Sakura and Kahoko would spend together...

_Kaho unpacked her things on the bed next to Sakura's. Sakura was nearly finished with her luggage and had looked over at Kaho's side of the room. She saw her new roommate unpack the scarf Seisou High School issued to its students._

_Sakura said, "Oh, you already have one from the University?"_

_"It's an old one," Kaho said._

_"From Seisou High...?"_

_"Yeah," Kaho admitted. "I got this over a year ago." She smiled at the end of her sentence._

"_Hino-san?" Sakura said._

"_What is it?"_

"_I'd like to know..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_When did you graduate?" _

_"It's been a year," she said as she folded the scarf that was in her hands. _

_I set my heart on this University...so I had to catch up..._

_"They do different colors for each year level, don't they? And your scarf has a red accent..." She trailed off."Did you get it when you were a sophomore?"_

_Kaho nodded. It seemed her roommate was doing mental math. _

"_Sakura-san?" _

"_Have you heard of...Tsukimori Len?"_

_"Um, yes. He was also a sophomore but he went to Vienna and..."_

_And...well...She knew he was so much closer to his goals..._

"_I saw him perform in a competition once," Sakura said. "The event was held at my old alma mater. He was the youngest contestant but he defeated all the students from the different universities. They printed his picture in our school paper." _

_She knew about that too. She remembered thinking that Len Tsukimori was already on his way to becoming famous. "He's an excellent person," she said._

_And interesting, too._

_He was stubborn; his mother said during the second selection. The mother knew her son so this also supported her impression of him. But she had been half the pair that heard the sound of his violin at a time when he had let go of that stubbornness. He had talent, and pride, and also something else. Something unexpected, hidden but beautiful which lent a different dimension to his music..._

_Sakura voiced Kaho's thoughts for her, "I thought he was special."_

"_I guess you're right," Kaho said softly. _

"_His face was unforgettable," Sakura sighed._

"_Eh?"_

_Sakura then grabbed Kaho's hands. "You should have told me you went to Seisou! Will you sell me that scarf Kahoko-san, please? I'm sure he had one just like yours!"_

When it came to Tsukimori Len, Sakura was on top of all the news. And she had the best resource: a father in Vienna who had access to recordings of Len's performances. Thanks to her roommate, Kaho could listen to Len's concerts, see pictures of Len at events and even get a copy of an interview Len had done.

_"I'm really glad I was able to open up to you," Sakura said. "My father is used to me but the rest the world isn't and would have been shocked. I've been a fan of his since that day. I've always wanted someone my age to talk to...ah, it's not as if I didn't...but if you hadn't been my roommate I might have exploded. I'm so glad I won't have to hide this..."_

_Sakura took out a framed picture of Len and placed it on their nightstand. Kaho couldn't say a word. She hadn't told Sakura that she and Len had participated in a Concours together or that he had helped her study the violin. She would have volunteered the information if Len's picture hadn't materialized. _

So, for three years, Kaho got regular updates about Len through Sakura. For three years, Len's face was displayed where Kaho could see it every morning when she woke up and every night before going to sleep. She couldn't tell Sakura that it was a little distracting to have his photo in their room but there were times she was thankful for it. She would sometimes talk to him.

_"Listen to what my instructor told me," She cleared her throat, lifted her chin to heaven, and pretended to adjust imaginary spectacles. "'As with other things worth learning, we learn music only by three ways: the first is reading, the second is practice, and the third is association with smarter people.'" _

"'_Go associate Miss Hino," she said in a commanding voice, "and thereby improve yourself.'"_

_"What do you make of that Tsukimori-kun?"_

_She didn't receive an answer._

_"It's ok Tsukimori-kun. My pride wasn't bruised. If you were here, you'd be the first person I'd go to."_

"Do you like this tune?" Sakura asked. "I feel happy just listening to it."

"I like it too," Kaho said. "It suits you Sakura."

"Kaho? What's the matter?" Sakura noticed the change in Kaho's voice.

"It's really close isn't it? Summer break starts tomorrow and after that we'll be fourth years. Then we'll be graduating..."

"We should go somewhere after Graduation," Sakura said.

Kaho's head turned towards their room. Like everyone else, she also imagined going around the world. She hadn't narrowed down her choices and didn't research vacation hotspots, but there was one place which always stood out. Her thoughts about that destination occupied her mind more than the rest.

She closed her eyes. She _had_ to make that trip.

...

From across the street, Kaho could read the familiar piano-shaped sign that said "Minami's music store". The sign and the sound of the bell when she entered the shop was like a warm welcome, like the scent of coffee before the cup was served. _It is..._And the place was like a cup of memories. She caught the friendly owner in the middle of dusting the shelves.

"I can do the dusting for you _Ojisan_," Kaho said.

The old man greeted her warmly. "Hino-san? It's been so long since you last visited."

"Where do you want me to start?" She already held a duster in her hand and an apron wrapped around her waist.

"_Iye_, you're my guest today. You should be sitting down. I'll go get us some tea."

Kaho took a peek behind the counter. "You have a lot of videos Ojisan..."

The old man's voice came from the back of the shop, "I'm an avid collector!"

_Ryo's videos are here, aren't they...? _

"Do you mind if I look Ojisan?"

"Not at all. You can pick a video we can watch."

_Ojisan read my mind..._

"Thanks Ojisan," Kaho said. She delved into the videos and looked for the ones with the right dates. One video should have a chibi-sized, elementary student Tsuchiura, playing the piano.

"Let's start with this one..."

She pushed the tape into an equally old VCR player and hit forward.

_Hmm...looks like a mixed concours...piano...flute...piano...violin...cello...Wait, was that..._

She hit stop, rewind, then stop. Mr. Minami came back with a small teapot and cookies. "Kahoko-san? You're too close to the screen..."

"Mr. Minami!" Kaho turned in her seat to look at him. "It's Tsukimori-kun!"

"Ah," Mr. Minami squinted. "Is it?"

"Yes Ojisan! It is him. Wah…This is giving me goosebumps!"

Mr. Minami chuckled. He sat in his chair and served tea. "He's a gifted young man."

Kaho smiled fondly, "Yeah. He's…"

Still smiling, she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know…he has a lot going for him."

The old man nodded. "Ryo watched too."

"Really Ojisan? When?"

"Before Ryo entered his first competition, I showed him this video to encourage him to join."

_Oh_. She looked at the screen. Len had finished playing. She hit the pause button, "Ojisan, didn't Ryo recognize Tsukimori-kun?"

He smiled, "No, but he was fired up. I think he recognized your friend's talent."

Kaho's eyes returned to the television screen, little Tsukimori had looked directly into the camera, and, she thought, was looking straight at her.

"Do you think he was challenged?" Kaho asked.

"Yes, precisely. He was challenged not intimidated. Ah, if you had been here yesterday..."

"Yesterday?"

The old man digressed, "Ah. I'm sorry I hadn't been to your competitions Hino-san. But one day, you will reach a greater audience through television."

"Eh? Ojisan that's too…"

"I will also have a video of you," he said warmly.

"Thank you Ojisan but I'm not sure I know when...Um, what happened yesterday?"

"Ah. I was the first to hear the good news."

Kaho blinked. "Eh? Good news?"

"I should let him tell you...But it's very exciting! I think good fortune is the trend in your circle of friends, Hino-san. After Ryo's turn, I will be more prepared for yours."

Kaho blinked, "What are we talking about Ojisan?"

Ryo…? Should she be congratulating him right now?

"Is it Tsuchiura? Is he…"

She looked at the TV and blinked. "_Good news_...Do you mean…?"

She hesitated. "Is he, is Tsuchiura-kun going out of the country?"

"Yes," Mr. Minami answered. "Ryo is going to Vienna."

Her mouth hung open. Were here ears working properly? Was this déjà vu?

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I..."

She should find him. "Ojisan, I think I should visit Tsuchiura-kun," Kaho said as she rose from her seat. She bowed and said, "Thank you for the tea."

Mr. Minami didn't expect her to bow, "Ah, you're welcome Hino-san."

"I'll tell him you said 'Hi'," Kaho said when she reached the door.

"Take care," the old man said after her.

Her exit was punctuated by the sound of a bell.

"Is it is the same...?"She asked as she stood outside Mr. Minami's shop. She wanted to know if the sky in Vienna was a shade of blue like the sky above her in Japan.

_First it was Tsukimori-kun...and now Tsuchiura-kun..._

It was obvious they were ahead, but she meant to be positive. She was stringing her days together, like flowers for a garland, to make the 'someday' she had imagined.

_Someday I..._

On the day of her arrival, she would stand under a sky that could only be blue.

...

_**Notes:**_

_The quote about learning music is an adaptation of a quote by Will Rogers. _

"_Little Lulu" by Bill Evans. The version on Youtube which wasn't on the site before I wrote this chapter was played on double piano. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She headed to the park and took a bench for her party-of-one.

_Five years is a long time_...

"_What a jerk! Not even knowing my story!"_

The day she first met him, she knew she had stay out of his way. The second time (see above), when he shooed her out of the practice room, had convinced her she _should_ avoid him. If someone had told her about the third time beforehand, she wouldn't have believed them. _Third time's the charm I guess..._

_She forgot her bag in the practice room where the jerk was._ "_This sucks..."_

"_And the fact that I'm trying to check all sneaky like this is pathetic..."_

_Next thing she knew, her face was on the ground. She regained her posture and since she was looking, couldn't miss what had made her trip: there was a person sleeping comfortably on the grass. She got on her knees to wake him. _

_The groggy first year music student was only half aware of her presence. Music students were weird, but she was probably being prejudiced. She brushed the leaves off her kouhai's hair. "The sun's setting now. You should go home. You'll catch a cold."_

_Then it came..._

"_A violin..."_

_She closed her eyes instantly, the sound was so delicate._

_She drifted towards it, not thinking about where she was stepping or where she was headed. She simply followed..._

"Len's _Ave Maria_..."

"_I didn't know how beautiful the violin sounds!"_

Len had been unfriendly and rude but that didn't affect her attraction to his music. She was drawn to his _Ave Maria_. She hadn't known him, and she couldn't have known at the time, but something, some nameless thing in her world had shifted. She had been surprised at herself...

She hadn't realized then but at that moment he had become...

_Significant_...

It was hard not to think of him when she had a roommate like Sakura. Sakura was Len's biggest fan but despite the picture in their room, Sakura had a boyfriend. Her roommate explained that she knew the difference.

"_Tsukimori-san is an image. I can't love someone I don't know," she said. "But I do know who loves me and I love him in return. I think it's only basic math."_

"_Really?"_

"_That's the case for me," Sakura said._

Minutes later, a couple arrived and sat on the bench across hers. The girl giggled and draped one leg over her boyfriend's. Kaho averted her eyes.

_I don't have the guts for that... _

The sun was setting and it was time to go home. She got up from her bench and walked to her apartment on a path that cut through a water garden. She picked her apartment because of this location—so she could enjoy nature while on her way home: She had a view of willow branches hanging tentatively above the water as if about to test the temperature. Water lilies, nature's own little vessels, sailed in fleets.

There were other people besides her who liked watching the lilies float on the pond. She recognized two girls, fellow university students, who were doing just that. She continued walking but slackened her pace when she happened to overhear their conversation.

"I'd give anything to go to Vienna," said one girl.

"I would love to go too," her companion said. "It's supposed to be a requirement isn't it? Like Mecca for musicians?"

"I know right," said her friend. "You have to visit Europe, it's a must."

"Would you take that offer then?"

"Go to Vienna?"

"Yeah, it's a free ticket."

"An all expenses paid trip...maybe...you think they'll allow a side journey to Paris?"

"I'd go, all you have to do is pass an interview right? The travel agency at that new building will take care of everything."

_New building? The one with the blue windows?_

Kaho checked her watch. It was almost six thirty. She probably had enough time to make inquiries. She started to walk backwards, then made a full turn. If she walked faster, she would be there before they close.

She was already too far to hear the girls' next words:

"Really, who would subject themselves to something like that?"

"Some people do...I guess it's what you'd call a leap of faith."

"If they had their sights on going to Vienna, it'll be an extra load."

"If things turn out well, then maybe you could call it a bonus..."

...

"Excuse me," she said to the personnel behind the table. "Where do I go for the interview?"

The girl, who had pink hair, blue bangs and a black scarf for a headband, continued to type on her laptop for a few seconds before replying: "Name and signature please." She placed pen on top of paper. Kaho printed her name and signed.

"What's this?" Kaho asked belatedly.

"That's the end of preliminaries," the girl said. "I've explained to you what is to be expected right?"

_By telling me where to sign? _"What preliminaries?"

"Ok," the girl moved her bangs away from her eyes. "You are here out of your own free will? No duress, coercion etc." She placed the words between quotation marks.

"Yes," Kaho answered.

"Ok, that 's good. You do know that if you get picked you'll fly out of the country right?"

Kaho nodded. She was sure that was what she heard from the girls at the water garden.

"Are you sure you want this?" the girl said, her large blue eyes were fixed on Kaho's

Kaho nodded again.

"Fill up this form. I'll be back for it in a bit."

The girl left her desk. After a few seconds she reappeared with a camera.

Kaho returned the filled-up form. "Um, where do I go?"

"First door on your right,"

Kaho saw the sign above the door and said, "That's the restroom."

"Drop by the mirror for a bit," she said, checking her own reflection on her compact. "I'll have to take your picture before you see them."

When Kaho got back, the girl said, "That's better. Lean against that wall for me. Hold still please, I'm taking your headshot. Ok, I'll take one photo of you smiling. There, ok, we're done."

Kaho stood beside her photographer and took a peek at the camera. She saw thumbnails of herself and of the water garden.

"Here, this is you," the girl said, showing Kaho her picture.

"Can I see the other photos you took? The ones of the water garden?"

"Oh, um, sure," she handed Kaho the camera. "Those are just random photos. I'm not supposed to use this camera for stuff other than work but don't tell ok. And," she added in her defense, "I was on a break. This is just something to do."

"Do you mean that about taking photos or your job here?"

"Sorry," Kaho apologized. "I don't mean to sound nosy but you look like you enjoy having a camera in your hands."

The girl smoothed her pink hair, "Go further down the hall and you'll see the door to the interview room, it's made out of glass so you won't miss it."

"Thanks, um," and she held up her arm. "Wish me luck."

"Last of the day is usually lucky," said the girl. "But," she shot Kaho an honest smile, "good luck just the same."

...

"Good afternoon. Ms. Hino, is it?"

"Yes," Kaho said, taking her seat. "Good afternoon Sir."

Across her sat a man and woman who looked liked like they were in early thirties.

"Where would say you are now?" said the man who had greeted her.

"Excuse me?"

"In your life," the second interviewer added.

"I meant to say," said the first interviewer. "What are the things you are pursuing? What are your goals?"

"I'm a student at Seisou University," she said. "A violin major."

"You're pursuing music..."said the second interviewer who was reading her resume.

"Yes," she answered.

"You must have started when you were very young."

She shook her head, "No, actually I picked up the violin when I was in high school."

"Really?" said the first interviewer. "How did you manage to get into Seisou then?"

Interviewer number two put down the resume. "It's very much to your advantage that you were able to enter a prestigious University. I'm sure it was not easy."

Kaho agreed. If it wasn't her mind, it was her body that suffered; they would play to each other's weaknesses and had teamed up before to try to coax her into quitting. It wasn't easy, she wanted to give in times but it was precisely why she...

_Why was she here?_

She remembered Mr. Minami. And Tsuchiura too. Tsuchiura had been challenged not intimidated. But...

_Why am I here?_

She wanted to know the feeling of coming close and had let her curiosity get the better of her. An all expenses paid trip, if she was lucky, would be amazing.

"Do you believe, the closer you get, the harder it is to chase your goal?"

She almost laughed. What was she doing?

"I'm sorry, please excuse me but I think I have to go."

"But we're not yet done," number one said.

"Before you leave," said number two coolly, "I'd like you to answer this last question."

"Eh?"

"How do you define love?"

_Oh_. She wasn't prepared for the question. But she had an idea—behind the interviewers was a poster of a white cruise ship that said, '_Welcome to your dreams_!'

"It's huge, overwhelming and exhilarating. Once you're on it you never want to leave. But, you are either on it or you're off," she said. "Um, I mean, if you're really in love, then there are no outs. You don't jump ship, right?"

"I see," number two nodded, eyeing her carefully. "You may leave now."

Kaho swallowed, did she just do something she might regret? She bowed, said her thanks and left.

"She fulfills at least one criteria," number one said after Kaho was out of earshot. "Could use a make-over..."

"She should be a contestant," number two said.

"On what basis?"

"She made it to Seisou University despite venturing into music relatively late. That says something about her determination..."

"Or the school's standards...don't glare, I was kidding. I know you went to that school."

"I'm sure she'll make an impression."

"She's the last 'ok' for today is it?" Number one stood and fixed his chair. "She's kind of plain."

Two stood also, "We've been looking at beautiful women all day. It's probably not fair to be the last and be compared to all the rest."

"It's our job to compare," said one. "As if you're not used to it."

"We should consider her."

"After a few drinks maybe..."One said, grabbing some papers. "I'll have to have the beergoggles on while I look at her picture. I'm kidding. I'm not trying to pull her down. She's a good girl. I understood what she meant about the cruise ship."

"What do you think she meant?"

"_Either you're on it or you're off._" he quoted Kaho. "If that one falls in love, it's the end for other romances."

"She knows about the constancy of true love."

"You music types are so sentimental," he said. "That's why we got sidetracked."

"She wouldn't be here if she wasn't interested. Would you have known that she was more interested in the location than the objective?"

"What makes my job harder is this additional criteria they've got hanging around our necks. We're looking for girls who, based on their background, would naturally want to go to Vienna. It's extra incentive. Don't classical musicians usually aim to go abroad?"

"Yes, but we are not giving her a scholarship. I didn't ask her to play something for us. As for going abroad, doesn't everyone want to travel at least once in their lifetime?"

"Maybe we should have asked the lot of them to play, and selected participants based on talent."

"Hmm...we could do that," a third voice joined the conversation.

"Producer!" Both interviewers chorused.

"Why not," said their producer, a tall woman with curly hair. "Let's select the final girls based on who plays the best. Is that the last one for the day?"

"Yes ma'am," number two held Kaho's profile. "She's the last one."

"Is she through?"

"Yes she is ma'am," number one said.

Number two glanced at number one. Number one shrugged, and when their boss had left, said, "Aren't you interested? You do want to hear her perform right?"

...

_**Notes**__:_

_The translation for the flashback is taken from Viz (Measures 2 and 3). _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tsuchiura's fingers glided over the piano keys gracefully. He was almost there...the part with the string section. He imagined the sound of violins rise behind his piano as he closed his eyes and let the piece engulf him entirely. He could see himself travelling—on a train with a view of rolling hills—as if his fingers, as they pressed the keys, fuelled his journey.

"Ryo," his sister called from outside the door. "Kaho's downstairs. Come out and join us for dinner."

"Nyman," he read the name on the score. _The Heart Asks Pleasure First_.

He had to tell her about Vienna but he would have to wait his turn. He had to wait after whatever it was_ she_ had to tell him.

"Hey," he said, taking his seat beside his sister. "What's the occasion?"

Kaho, who sat across them, smiled and said, "Nothing, I just wanted to visit."

He assumed she was hesitating and settled for himself that he would ask her what the problem was after his sister's exit.

"Here you go," Ryo's sister said after dinner, she gave him a tray of dessert followed by a pat on the back.

"It's nothing like that Onesan."

She put a finger over her lips, "Sshhh..."

He sratched his head and sighed, "Geez. Whatever."

Kaho waited in the living room. She was regretting it—this was another impulse she should have resisted—but she was already in his house. She looked at the clock, then at Tsuchiura and the dessert tray in his hand.

_I shouldn't have come so late..._

Her feelings were perfectly neutral but she was counting the minutes before Tsuchiura would reveal his plans to go to Vienna. She was tempted but she didn't want to head the conversation. She didn't want to say, '_Is there something you want to tell me?'_

Tsuchiura could see her discomfort. "Has anything happened?"

"It's nothing," she stammered. "I just wanted to visit. I went to Mr. Minami's shop this afternoon and he...he sort of suggested that I pay you a visit...He sends his regards by the way."

_That was not the best way to start..._

He should have been able to guess the moment his sister knocked on the door and told him she was downstairs. He cleared his throat and checked her expression. She looked..._normal_. He wiped his palms on his jeans. "My company told me...recently. They're sending me to Vienna."

He was steeling himself for this; he didn't know how she would react.

"Congratulations Tsuchiura," she said in even tones. "But..." she trailed off.

She looked upset. He was getting nervous.

"I thought you would have called as soon as you got the news."

"I wasn't waiting it out!" He said, taken aback.

Kaho thought he was too young to have frown lines. "Calm down Tsuchiura," she said. "I'm not angry."

_He fell for it_. He pressed his fingertips to his forehead, "I was expecting you to tell me what was troubling you..."

His voice had softened. "I know," she said. He was always proving himself a good friend. "You thought I would change my mind about telling you if I thought my problem would ruin your good news."

He swallowed, looked away. "I...I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? I'm happy for you Tsuchiura."

He shifted in his seat. He hadn't asked her before if she wanted to go to Vienna. And he had never asked her again what her feelings were for _that person_. He thought it would be up to her to mention it but it was possible that she would avoid the topic once she had realized what her feelings were...

"_Thank you Tsuchiura," Kaho said. "Sorry for having you help me carry these."_

"_Where did your roommate get all this stuff?" Tsuchiura said as he helped Kaho with Sakura's instruments._

"_These are from Indonesia. They're called bonangs." She said about the set of gongs that Tsuchiura had helped carry._

"_And the Didjeridu?" Tsuchiura tilted his head to the instrument beside the door._

"_Is from Australia, of course." _

_They left the gongs at the side of the bed. He tossed the Didjeridu between his hands. Kaho stepped out of room._

"_Will you hold the door for me Tsuchiura?" Kaho shouted from the hallway. "I'm going to bring in the steel drum."_

"_I'll bring in the drum and you hold the door..." he shouted back. _

"_It's fine, I'm already halfway into it!" _

_Kaho and Sakura's apartment had no partitions between the living room and the dining area, the upright and a shelf of books blocked the view of the bedroom. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms, he'd seen something odd when they'd put the gongs down near the bed but dismissed it as a trick his eyes had played on him._

"_Except that guy wouldn't be the first face I would think of..."_

_He turned the corner near the piano. "HA!"_

_He hadn't been imagining things. It was Tsukimori's picture he had seen on the nightstand!_

"_Tsuchiura-kun!"_

_He ran to the living room and hid his smirk behind the door._

"_Why weren't you at the door Tsuchiura-kun?"_

_I was having an eye exam, he thought. "Are these all the instruments?"_

"_Yeah," Kaho answered. She sat on the floor next to the steel drum, exhausted. "Thanks for helping out."_

"_Why isn't your roommate here?"_

"_She's bringing in more steel drums, I think."_

"_Is there any room left?"_

"_I think she might suspend some of the instruments on the walls..."_

"_With steel cables right?"_

"_We have a problem with storage," she said lamely._

"_Hey, Hino, is that Tsukimori's picture in your bedroom?"_

"_Wah! You saw that! Oh no," she hid her face in her hands, "I forgot all about it!"_

_He knelt beside her. "It's ok Hino, I'm glad you finally..."_

"_Sakura is going to kill me!"_

"_What?"_

"_It's her photo, oh," she covered her mouth. "Oh no, I promised I would hide it before you arrived."_

_This was migraine-inducing. "Ha? It's her photo?"_

_Kaho rose to her feet and ran to the bedroom. "She's a fan of Len's...do you think framing a photo is too much?" And she added, "Tsuchiura, you have to keep this a secret ok?"_

"_Ok, sure."_

_He didn't know how to react. "You...weren't the one who put his picture there?"_

_She returned promptly. "No, Tsuchiura," she answered. "What would I do with his picture?"_

"_No, why would you..." he said dumbly. "Aren't you chasing after him?"_

"_Eh? Well, yes but what does that have to do with his picture?"_

_His soul was going to float out of his body. Kaho, after nearly two years, still had no self-awareness..._

After five years, Tsuchiura figured she hadn't thought about her feelings since Tsukimori had left Japan. He was almost disappointed. He wanted closure and it was frustrating to know that, of all people, he would be the person to want it. "Whatever Tsukimori," he said under his breath.

"When are you leaving?" She asked.

"At the end of the month," he said.

"So soon!"

"Yeah, I'm really..." _Sorry..._ He had vetoed the topic since Len's departure but now, he wanted to ask her. "Hino, do you want to go to Vienna?"

"I do," she answered. "I've always wanted to go."

And he thought she would hesitate. But it was really him—he was the one who was hesitating. He wanted to ask her if she was optimistic about the possibility of meeting Tsukimori.

"Will you be going to any concerts?" She asked.

"It's part of the itinerary," he said. _Should I ask her?_ "I'll send you a souvenir ok?"

"I'd like that," she answered.

Instead of words, the sound of a ticking clock filled the space between them. "Hino," he said.

"What is it Tsuchiura?"

"You'll get there ok," he placed a hand on her head. "In your own time."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Tsuchiura."

_Be patient._

"Don't forget my souvenir ok?"

"Don't expect too much, all right?"

"At least it should be surprising."

_I'd bring you that annoying violinist if I could..._

"I'm going to visit my parents after tomorrow," she said. "If you have nothing to do, is it ok if you accompany me?"

He lifted his hand from her head. "I'll accompany you."

"If it's ok," she added. "I have another request..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was seven in the morning when they arrived outside her parents' house. The sunlight shone over the new window boxes her mother had planted. "Pansies," Kaho said. She held the purple and yellow petals between her fingers. "My mother really likes these."

"Are your parents expecting us?" Tsuchiura asked. He carried a guitar with him, while Kaho had brought her violin case. "Yes they are," she answered. "Do you think my parents will like it?" She asked him before turning the lock to the door.

Tsuchiura's reply was cut off by Kaho's mother. "Kahoko! Kahoko!" Her mother beamed. "Why are you sneaking into the house? You should have let me answer the door. Otousan, your youngest is here!"

"Hello mamma," she wrapped her arms around her petite mother's frame.

Kaho, with her white paisley skirt, a peach-colored top and sunny yellow wedges, looked very pretty. Her mother cupped her cheek, "You look lovely dear. Your father will be so happy to see you." she said.

Kaho held her skirt and turned. "Do you like it mamma?"

"Yes I do," she said. "And your hair...it's made you look a lot like me. I think I wore the same style when I was younger."

"These styles come back," she said, eyeing Tsuchiura who stood behind her.

"Good morning Mrs. Hino," Tsuchiura said.

"Good morning Ryotaro-kun. Have you and Kaho had breakfast?"

The rumbling of Kaho's stomach was the perfect answer. "I guess my stomach isn't very lady like."

"Ryotaro-kun," Kaho's father said over breakfast. "I hear from Kaho that you're an excellent cook."

Ryo wiped his mouth on the napkin, "She's exaggerating Sir. I only know a few basic recipes."

"Ah, but you should teach Kahoko," he said. "Kahoko dear, have you been trying to learn how to cook?"

Her brother had joined the breakfast table in time to hear his father's words. He opened his mouth and said, "If she can't learn she should find a husband who already knows how. Isn't that right dad?"

"Ah, well, if it can't be helped."

Kaho was wide-eyed. Her mother laughed, "It's all right Kaho dear. I found a better cook in your father." She rested her head on her husband's shoulder, "Your Otousan works wonders in the kitchen."

"It's how I got your mother."

Her brother had to add: "I heard that a girl marries a guy who is 90% her father. What do you make of that Tsuchiura?"

_Er_. He couldn't make eye contact with Kahoko. If Len hadn't learned how to cook in the time he spent in Vienna, he at least knew how to order a good meal. _If worse comes to worst...he has the clout to take them to the best restaurants._

"_Oniisan..._" Kaho said with exasperation.

"Is it time for a change of topic?" Her brother said. "I'll start then. What brings you to my castle? And why so early?"

"This is my castle too Oniisan," Kaho said patiently. "Or rather, it's dad's and mom's."

"And I'm the first born prince. Birth order, little sis."

"Now you two," her father said.

"You did miss Kaho-chan didn't you sweetheart?" Her mother asked her brother.

Her brother actually preferred to pick on their sister. _But since Oneesan isn't here..._

"I missed you little one," he said to Kaho. He placed an arm around Tsuchiura's shoulder, "And I totally approve of Tsuchiura here. Since you don't have many suit..."

"Um," Kaho interrupted her brother. "Actually, Tsuchiura and I are going to perform for you today."

Her mother clapped her hands. "That's wonderful, wouldn't you say Otousan?"

Her father nodded. "It's a beautiful day, why don't we have the performance outside?"

They gathered in the front lawn. Tsuchiura had the guitar and sat on a low stool. Kaho stood with her violin. Her parents sat on a bench near them. Her brother leaned against the front door. "This is for you guys," she said with her biggest smile.

"Our daughter is quite talented isn't she?" Her mother said to her father.

He held her hand, "Yes dear. I wonder where she gets it."

"Otousan!" Mrs. Hino elbowed her husband. "She inherited a little from you and a little from me."

"I see," he said. "She put the pieces and made it whole."

Not too far away, two hooded figures watched the performance. Their companion, a camera man, filmed the scene from behind a lamp post.

"What's that piece called?" figure number one said.

"_Djangology_," said figure number two.

"What logy?" said the cameraman who had crouched beside them. Number two sighed. The guy was too flashy in his Hawaiian shirt.

The camera man also had something to say about his companions' dress code, "What's with the all black and sunglasses? Aren't you going to introduce yourselves anyway?"

"The violin and guitar complement each other perfectly," Number one said, ignoring the cameraman.

"Yes, I agree." Number two said. She faced the lens, briefly frowned at the glare of camera man's shirt, and said, "This is as good as approved."

"That was wonderful Kahoko!" Her mother stood and clapped.

"Thank you mamma," she said. Her father congratulated her also.

"Wow Kaho," said her brother. "I think I should sponsor you now. You should play gigs. How about it Tsuchiura?"

Again, Tsuchiura was cut off before he could answer. Their hidden guests had rung the doorbell at the gate.

"Who's that dear?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know Okaasan," Kaho said.

"Good morning!" Number two removed her glasses. "I'm Kyoutou Miki, and this is my associate, Nishida Jin, we're here to talk to your daughter."

"Kaho," her brother whispered in her ear, "you didn't get involved in anything illegal did you?"

"No, Oniisan, I would never..."

She studied the faces of the newcomers. "I think I recognize them..."

_They're the ones who did my interview!_

Kaho opened the gate. "Um excuse me, but what are you doing here?"

"We're here to tell you the good news!" Number two said as she slipped a piece of paper into Kaho's hand.

"Eh? What's this?"

"Are we rolling?" Nishida Jin asked.

"What's the camera for?" Her brother shouted behind her.

"You have it Miss Hino," said Kyoutou Miki. "That's your ticket to Vienna."

She stared at the hand that held the ticket. "This is..._mine_?"

"Yes, you've been selected!"

"Did you just say Vienna?" Tsuchiura said. "Hino, what's this all about?"

"Um, I sort of had this interview...and well, I got accepted...but it's not..."

"Vienna? Oh, Kaho how exciting!"

"Yeah Sis," said her brother. "You should take it! Who knows what you'd find, hey, you might even meet someone..."

"Ah, but that's precisely the point," Nishida Jin said.

"Yes, um..." She turned to her father.

"Will my daughter be taken cared of?"

"Yes Sir, we assure you she will be," said Kyoutou Miki. "This is not an ordinary trip."

Her brother took the ticket from her hand, "Looks real to me."

He whispered to Kaho again, "This is guilt free Kaho, if you don't take it someone else will."

"When does she leave?" Tsuchiura asked.

"She leaves in a week."

"Tsuchiura, I'll explain..."

Things were moving too fast! She didn't want Tsuchiura to misinterpret the situation. She hadn't _really_ signed up. It was all a big mistake! She didn't want him to think that she had hidden this from him.

_Did they say she was leaving in a week?_

It was sudden but if Kaho, by some miracle, had won a ticket to Vienna, then this was the hand of fate. He wasn't going to bring Tsukimori to her—she was going to go to him. There was a possibility that she could meet him. If the pair was going to reunite, that reunion was meant to happen in Vienna.

Kaho couldn't move. Tsuchiura held her shoulders and smiled, "This is good news Hino. You're finally going to Vienna."

...

_**Note:**_

_I cut Hino's hair :p It's shoulder length with a little flip at the ends... See: page 2 of Chapter 65. Because Kaho was wearing a scarf, her hair looks shorter in that pic._

"_Djangology" by Django Reinhardt and Stephane Grappelli. I looked for this piece on Youtube and the performance I saw was a cute surprise, there were two guitarists and the violinist was a girl with red hair, lol. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_This is too soon!_

She wanted to go to Vienna and because of her impulsiveness—she had actually found a way. It wasn't her real plan and she _had_ made up her mind not to go, and yet she remembered what her brother had said...

"_Beggars can't be choosers, Kaho_."

It wasn't as if she lacked talent but what if her problem was a greater, real-world concern? What if, one day, when she was most ready, she didn't have the funds to go to Vienna? What if there were no second options and she would never ride that plane out of Japan?

These were the things her brother had said to her. He told her, _"If Tsuchiura approves it, then what do we non-music idiots know?"_

Tsuchiura actually supported the trip. Their departures would have a week or two difference but eventually, they would be in the country at the same time.

The contract stipulated that she would stay in Vienna for the entire vacation. She hadn't yet made plans and so didn't mind but to leave so soon made her feel as if she were running away from home.

And what if...one day, she too like Tsuchiura would be sponsored on a trip to Europe?

_Wouldn't that be something?_

She rolled off her bed. Her roommate had Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong playing in the background.

"Kahoko," Sakura said from the living room. "I'm leaving now!"

Sakura was going to Tokyo, then to Hong Kong, then..._maybe Paris_? Since Sakura had money, Kaho wondered why her roommate had rented a room with her when she could afford an apartment three times the size of their current one.

_I guess she wanted the company._

"Have a safe trip!" Kaho shouted from their apartment window.

"_Adieu!Adieu!_" Sakura returned from the walkway.

_Maybe it's Paris first, then..._

Louis Armstrong was singing: _Yes, you'll spread your wings and take to the sky..._

_Summertime huh? _It's not as if she could really relate. She propped her chin on her hand and watched Sakura drive away in a taxi. She didn't have the money to watch concerts around the world. She couldn't have breakfast in Japan and lunch in Hong Kong. These things were too remote—probably extraterrestrial. She envied Tsuchiura and Sakura who had a better hold of it—the life that she wanted. Tsuchiura was going to Vienna. Sakura could go anywhere. Maybe someday she would get to experience that kind of extravagant lifestyle and maybe with more time on her hands, call it ordinary because of habit..._or ordinary because of excess_.

She sighed. She didn't want to be jealous or ungrateful. She had time to dwell, so she had to shake her head repeatedly to dislodge the negative thoughts that insinuated themselves during idle moments.

_This is why I have to keep working! _

She had to be fully awake..._But be awake and a dreamer_. She had to keep motivated and keep practicing. She had to be focused! Because she wanted to experience many things. She wanted to see more of the world. _And maybe..._

She turned her head away from the nightstand and stared out the window. The landlord was trimming the bushes today. Momiji and Yui, the landlord's cats, were playing on the grass.

They didn't mean for it to happen. One day, your friends would just up and leave. It wasn't as if they were in a rush or as if they wanted to leave you but they would leave.

_It's because they were called..._

Tsuchiura was called. Maybe he had been at the right place at the right time. He had been preparing himself for that knock on the door, for the day the opportunity would present itself. When it finally came, he was ready to accept.

She wasn't in the same situation. But she had a ticket to Vienna and had to ask if this was a knock she should also answer. Was she where she was supposed to be when she overheard those girls talking?

_Am I rushing into this?_

Her mind should take a vacation. She should be carefree. She should just relax and enjoy herself and stop thinking too much.

_Why shouldn't I take the ticket?_

Why shouldn't she go to Vienna if none of the expenses were going to come from her pocket?

She was thinking too much. It was just a vacation, she was lucky to have won a trip. And she was _twice _as lucky for the destination. This was the real thing! Her parents had allowed her to go!

Maybe she had been thinking too much. Why was she hesitating in the first place?

She had slipped the ticket between the pages of a book before going to sleep the night before. She took the book and held it with both hands, the ticket stuck out between the pages. She pulled out the ticket and weighed it against caution, self-belief and pride. She was thinking seriously again, wondering if she should just accept.

It was harmless. She won, so why decline?

She had bigger plans for her trip to Vienna. And yet...

It wasn't as if she couldn't have this prelude. Accepting this invitation didn't mean that she would be throwing away her dream of five years. If anything, it could help her make more definite plans for her next visit. She knew she wasn't just going to be a one-time tourist.

She felt the embossed numbers under her fingers. _This is real..._

Vienna was closer than it had ever been. She held the ticket with both hands; she had made up her mind and her heart had acquiesced. This was hers for the taking and she wasn't going to throw it away.

"_Yosh_!"

Fate or not, she was going to Vienna.

...

The sky over the Danube was dark blue velvet with gray cobweb clouds. It held a full moon as it raced with them.

Etou, who was driving, turned off the radio. "Your concert's in a few days isn't it?" Etou said. "Are you nervous?"

"Not at the moment," Len replied without looking at him.

Etou shrugged, "Big day for you...Your mother's coming isn't she? Is she going to bring you a date?"

Tsukimori ignored a grinning Etou. Etou continued, "My mother has tried everything to get me settled. I think she's becoming a little desperate."

Len knew Mrs. Kiriya as a generous patroness of music and the arts but had heard Etou describe her as a strong-willed mother who governed her children's lives. He wasn't acquainted with that version of her.

"How old are you?" Len asked.

"Apparently age doesn't matter. She never lets anything happen on its own. She's been controlling since high school, when she and my sisters returned to Kyoto."

Etou's mother was born privileged, but marriage to Etou's father had caused her and her children to live a life to which she was not accustomed. For years, Etou and his sisters lived away from the comforts their mother had growing up. When Etou was in grade school, his maternal grandparents had visited them for the first time. Etou went with them, leaving his sisters with their mother and father. A year after living with his grandparents, his mother's inheritance was restored and their family was welcomed back into their ancestral home. He had not heard from his father since.

He had observed the change in his mother after they had moved back in with his grandparents—she missed many things from her pampered life. He hadn't noticed if she was unhappy when they were still poor, but his sisters, who were older than him, might have seen something he had missed.

"Your mother has never pressured you, right? Yeah, I guess that's true. She's a hippie compared to my mother," Etou said.

_A hippie?_

"She wouldn't fund a TV show so you could get married. Look at this," he handed Len a bunch of folders.

"What are these?"

"They're the girls Nami's picked out. I'm going to meet them and marry one of them."

Nami was Etou's sister. "You're getting married? What does your sister have to do with this?"

"Everything," Etou answered. "She owes me. I'm doing this so she could have her show."

Len didn't follow. "What does that have to do with marriage?"

Etou drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, "Marriage is a public declaration. You've seen weddings on TV. The happy couple shares its joy with the multitudes..." he drifted off. "It's courtship that should be kept indoors in my opinion but sis thinks it's time we become more progressive...This is the first time they're going to subject Japanese viewers to this kind of thing. They did it in America first, when sis was still studying to become a director."

"I don't see how you expect me to understand." Len said in an irritated voice. Etou liked to skip the introduction and head straight for the middle of the story. "Is your wedding going to be televised?" Len ventured.

Etou smirked, "Not my wedding. That might become a _less_ public affair. I'm going to be a piece of meat before all of that. Have you heard of reality TV?"

Len raised an eyebrow which Etou read as a signal to elaborate. "I'm going to be meat, my friend. Meat," Etou said. "And willing too. You're holding part of the roster my sister inspected." He referred to the folders in Len's hand. "I'm not sure if these are the girls she likes best but they're not bad."

Len flipped through the pages of one girl's resume. He flipped through another. "Is it a requirement that they have a background in music?" He asked.

"Is it? I don't know. Nami was probably making sure I had something in common with them. I am going to marry one of them eventually."

"You haven't looked through this?" Len asked.

"I did," he answered. "The best looking one has really long hair."

"It depends on what you think is pretty," Len said as he looked over the final resume.

"Which one are you looking at?" Etou asked.

"Keep your eyes on the road," Len said.

"Coffee would be really great right now...maybe something stronger..."

When Len wasn't looking Etou took a peek at the resume in his hand. "I didn't know you liked redheads. She's got nice eyes."

Len silently agreed, he thought she had expressive eyes. "What's this TV show you were talking about?"

Etou raised an eyebrow. "Tsukimori, aren't you familiar with the format? You don't recognize it?"

Len did not blink nor bat an eyelash. "That's why I'm asking."

Etou was used to him by now. He explained, "My mother has been plotting my marriage. This show is the means by which she will accomplish her goal—that is, to narrow down the choices and get me engaged to someone who has, at least, gone through rigorous screening. This show is also the first production that Nami's been allowed to do. It means a lot to her. She'll be behind the camera while I will be in front playing the charming bachelor who is 'eager to find love'. I will be picking my fiancée at the finale." _It is what it is_, Etou thought. "That's basically how Nami briefed me."

"You're willing to do this?"

Etou shrugged. Len returned to the stack of folders, "I wouldn't ..."

"Well, duh. You're not my mother's son. Or my sister's brother. That girl, she used me to bargain with mom."

"Your mother wouldn't have allowed it if it weren't you?"

"Yes," Etou answered. "Show is on the same day as your concert, by the way."

Len nodded. "It's sure to push through because you agreed to join, is that it?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I will be meeting a bevy of attractive, musically inclined women. Production team's made things simpler by picking girls who are interested. It's really not as bad as it sounds. I might find someone pleasant. This is unconventional, yeah, but who knows..."

"It doesn't have to be you," Len said.

"What?"

"I said, it doesn't have to be you." Len's arms were crossed against his chest. "Your mother has already agreed to finance the show. You were needed for the negotiations but now that production is well underway and your sister has gotten what she wants, you can cede your part in the show."

"Who will play me on the show if I'm not there?" Etou said.

"I'm asking you again, does it really have to be you?"

Etou paused to consider Len's logic. Yes, the show was sure to go on because he had consented to be part of it. But did he need to follow through? The girls didn't know who they were going to meet. They were probably given only a few vague details.

"I can't leave Nami hanging like that. Who's going to replace me?" he asked, his voice rising.

"I am," Len said.

"What? Are you serious? You? You're going to face a group of girls you've never met before? You're going to pick your..._possibly_ your future wife from these girls?"

"Would you rather it be you?"

If he was going to be honest... "No," he said. "Why do _you_ want to do it?"

Etou stared at the folder on Len's lap. "You've already picked someone, haven't you? I can't believe it. It's the redhead isn't it?" Etou whistled. "Is this love at first sight?"

"No, it's not," Len answered.

Etou stared at him from an angle. "You want to join because of her? My sister isn't going to like this. I mean, you don't talk to girls."

"I will when I have to," Len answered.

Etou stared at Len's flat expression, a notch appeared between his brows.

"Really?" Etou said. "My mother good's friends with your mom but she..."

_No_, their mothers were best friends. (He didn't know how and he wished Mrs. Tsukimori's carefree nature had rubbed off on Mrs. Kiriya but...) It was possible after all. If there was one person his mother would agree to take his place, it would be her best friend's son. He remembered overhearing a conversation their mothers had had at a party some years ago...

"_Misa," his mother said. "You've raised a fine young man."_

"_He takes after his father," said Misa._

"_I can hear a bit of 'that' in your voice," said her friend. "You're still in love with your husband after all these years..."_

"_Yes," she smiled. "I'm hopeless."_

_Etou's mother downed her champagne. "...I wish I hadn't taken the cure." She smirked, "Love of money is a good killer."_

_Misa was silent. Etou's mother continued, "I hope he meets someone who deserves him," she said. "He's like a son to me also."  
><em>

"_I trust my son. I hope that when he meets his love, he will make the right choices."_

"_I trust Etou. But since he is my only son, it's not unreasonable for me to want to have a say in certain choices that he makes..."_

Right, that's how he remembered it. Well, since his mother was fond of Len, it might turn out ok. _And..._He glanced at his friend. Len had been there too. He had overheard the same conversation.

_Maybe that's why he's so confident._

"If you're sure about this," Etou said.

"Tell me what I need to know."

Etou shook his head from side to side. Len needed a beginner's education. "You need to know a lot."

And they were off...

...

_**One little thing...**_

Etou turned off the radio but I was thinking of one Tsukimori's songs, "Destination", when I imagined his entrance scene.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kaho had her travel journal and a travelmug filled with coffee. So this is Vienna, she thought. It was unmistakably European. The buildings, the parks, the fountains...she ticked a little box each time she saw a site that corresponded to a picture in her journal.

_The Ringstrasse! _

She checked the box next to this description: _Vienna's famous boulevard._

_Hundertwasser House! _

She ticked a box next to a drawing of a house with different sized windows and a multi-colored facade.

The violins of Mozart's _Violin Concerto no. 3 _sang while she imagined herself strolling in the parks of Belvedere Palace and having her picture taken next to stately examples of Baroque architecture. She wrote in her journal:

_I'm here! I'm in Vienna, the home of Beethoven, Mozart, Mahler and Schubert! This is...I don't have the words for it! I want to skip to the Musikverein!_

Kaho had checked boxes throughout her ride. Her limousine driver would sometimes shout with her the name of a historical site as they drove past. When the city gave way to the country, Kaho had fallen asleep.

She woke up the instant the car had stopped. Coffee, actually, had the opposite effect on her, it had the power to put her to sleep. The driver, decked out in his uniform, greeted her with a smile and opened the door for her. "_vielen Dank_ (thanks very much)," she said. The driver tipped his hat.

She could still hear the violins. The villa, possibly the biggest house she'd ever seen, had pillars and a double staircase that led to the front entrance. The driver helped her carry/haul her bags up the steps. Inside the house, she was welcomed by an elderly Japanese woman in a white blouse and trousers.

"Miss Hino is it? You are the first to arrive. I am Kana, the caretaker of this villa. I will take you now to your room."

_The first to arrive? _She saw the staircase, looked at Ms. Kana and knew immediately that she had to carry her things by herself…

"Leave your bags," Ms. Kana said. "They will be taken to your room in a moment."

"Is it ok to leave…"

"Yes," Ms. Kana said before Kaho could finish. "Don't mind the noise," she said. "The camera crew and staff are handling preparations for the show." They ascended the stairs. "The first room on the right is yours. Someone will be meeting you later to discuss arrangements for tonight. If there's anything, I will be downstairs."

"Thank you," Kaho said. "Um, what's the camera crew for?"

The old woman's brow contorted, "The show of course."

"Ok..." Kaho said. She didn't realize the travel agency had rented a crew to document the trip. She was probably part of a publicity to promote Vienna or the travel agency that had paid for her ticket.

She swept her eyes across her new room. It was exactly as she imagined it would be…

_Or_…she expected getting the four-poster bed that was in her room.

There was a sitting area with a coffee table and two upholstered chairs; she had an armoire, and a vanity; painted glass doors led to a small balcony. It had room for only one, which she thought was very quaint.

She watched from her balcony men in baseball caps carry cameras, lights, cables and other equipment. Orders were barked from one side and received at the other end of a vast lawn. From her vantage point, she seemed to be the only person who was not busy...

When the old lady mentioned that she was the first to arrive, she supposed that she wasn't the only person who won a trip. She smiled, _'The more the merrier, I guess'_—she was definitely going to have a great time in Vienna.

"It won't hurt if I explore a little…"

She stepped out into the hallway and spotted someone in the foyer near the foot of the steps. The girl had her back to Kaho and was wearing a pale blue dress and straw-colored sun hat. Her luggage, Kaho noticed, was Louis Vuitton.

Kaho descended the stairs, intending to reach her. The girl turned and long black hair framed an oval face with high cheekbones . Her eyes were gray and serene like a lake.

Kaho was the first to offer a greeting. The girl smiled. _Very demure_, Kaho thought.

"Have you just arrived yourself?" The girl asked.

"Yes, um, the old lady, I think she'll be here in a moment. She'll show you to your room."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Hino Kahoko, very pleased to meet you." Kaho bowed before she knew it. She felt like she had just bowed to a princess.

"I'm Natsume, I think we're supposed to keep our last names a secret."

"Eh, sorry about that," Kaho smiled sheepishly. Ah, right...she wasn't told about that rule. Then again, she didn't know about any rules.

"Don't worry, it'll be my secret now too."

"Ah, thanks." _Why am I blushing?_

"I'll see you later then Kahoko-san."

Kahoko, despite the abundance of space, had stepped aside to let the girl pass. She blushed and wondered at her awkwardness but was quick to recover.

She returned to her room with a smile on her face. "Oh, there's pipe in music," she said. "Like a hotel..."

It's _Carmen_. She went to her balcony and watched the workers. She moved her fingers as if she were conducting the orchestra. _Make it grander..._ The men below were moving planks and building a gazebo.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Excuse me, Ms. Hino?"

A woman in a t-shirt and jeans entered Kaho's room. She wore a headset and a big smile that matched the button pin on her shirt. "Good afternoon," she said. "Welcome to Vienna! I hope you like the room's pipe in music."

"Yes, thank you." Kaho said. Sarasate's _Carmen Fantasy_ continued into the Habanera.

"I'm Ayu and I'll be be briefing you regarding the show."

Kaho nodded. "Please sit Ms. Hino," Ayu said, offering one of the chairs in Kaho's room.

Ayu took her place across Kahoko, "Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"Well, um, I heard I wasn't the only one here. How many are we?"

"Yes um... there are," she counted with her fingers, "twenty three. There are twenty three girls in total."

"Oh, so we're all girls," said Kaho.

Ayu's smile was like a Cheshire cat's, "_Of course!_ Why would there be any guys?"

_Muri-desu_ (Impossible), she heard Ayu say. "Oh, I see, so this is sort of like a girl's night out thing?"

Ayu blinked and adjusted her headset, "I don't think...hmm, I don't know how that works exactly," Ayu said. "Is that because you're on the prowl at the same time? Well..."

_She's talking to herself_. "Um, Ayu-san, when do we start the tour?"

"Tour?" Ayu blinked. "Oh, of course you'll tour Vienna! Oh wait," she paused, "did you mean the house?"

"Vienna. Do we start tomorrow?"

"If you're selected."

"_Selected_?"

"Yes, at tonight's elimination," Ayu said cheerfully.

"Elimination?" Kaho echoed. "No one said anything about an elimination."

"Hm? What are you talking about Hino-san?"

_I think I've been mislead_. "Aren't I here because I won a ticket to Vienna? Why would they pick so many if they're going to send us home? How many will they eliminate?"

"Ten," Ayu said.

Kaho couldn't hide her surprise. "That's...What would I have to do to stay?"

"Look pretty and say nice things," she said. "Be honest."

She was in another dimension and Ayu was the swami or fortune teller who was supposed to guide but was only confusing her. _Next thing I know you'll tell me that the secret to life is a number..._

"You know there can only be one," Ayu said.

Kaho had guessed right. She had to think of a way to get useful information from Ayu. So far, she had to look pretty or else have her stay in Vienna cut short. _What did the travel agency have in mind? Was she on the Amazing Race?_

"Am I supposed to climb walls and win flags?"

Ayu laughed, "Where do you get these ideas Ms. Hino! But if you're asking if you have to scale a wall for a man's love..."

_What?_

"... if that's how it is, and you were Rapunzel and had rope for hair, then you would have an uncommon advantage. But if you aren't, you've got to work with what you've got...Anyway, I think you should be yourself and see what happens. There's no guarantee. You just have to let your personality shine. If you're the one, then you're the one."

Kaho was lost at sea. "Um, I guess, but...what did you say about the one?"

"You might be it. Or he might be it for you."

_Eh? _ "Who's 'he'?"

"The person you're meeting of course! Oh, I don't know who he is, if that's what you mean. Only the higher ups know. But I'm excited too! I bet he's..."

_Hansomu_, _Kakoi_, she heard Ayu say. But Kaho was still lost.

_Does my stay depend on... She had to look pretty, she had to be herself.I have to impress this person. But why should he decide?_

"Aren't you excited? You're meeting him tonight." Ayu said.

"Oh...right..." she said.

_You have it Miss Hino. That's your ticket to Vienna!_

_Yeah Sis. You should take it! Who knows what you'd find, hey, you might even meet someone..._

_Ah, but that's precisely the point_

Kaho was feeling dizzy. Ayu started to look more like a cat. "So, this person...did he want to see Vienna too?"

"Hm? Well, I don't really know. He's here to meet you guys. Hopefully, one of you is the love of his life..."

"The love of...the love of his life?"

The walls were melting, the windows, the chairs were melting. The earth was going to swallow her whole.

"Oh, I see," she said before sinking to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It wasn't a dream. She had won a ticket to Vienna; she was going to visit the Belvedere and listen to Mozart at the Musikverein; she was going to live in an exquisite villa. It was all real, and for a moment she thought she would live it. But what had come after was a nightmare—there was news of elimination, she had met a cheshire cat, there was talk of _the one_ and then...She had regained consciousness on her four-poster bed.

"Hino-san! I'm so glad you're ok! She just fainted and..." Ayu was talking to a doctor and another staff member with a headset. "I'm so glad you're ok!" Ayu said again.

"_Hai_," Kaho said.

"She'll be fine," said the Doctor, who smiled at Kaho. "You'll be able to make it to the show."

The doctor had given Kaho time to rest and Ayu promised to be back with a make-up artist. They had just left her room when an odd feeling had begun to settle at the pit of her stomach. She sprang from the bed and paced on the floor.

"What am I going to do?"

She had to escape and fly back to Japan, but how was she going to do it? There had to be some way she could avert this catastrophe! What had she done?

_You might be it. Or he might be it for you._

Kaho bit her lip. This was her fault; she had let herself get taken in. She should have known there was a catch. Oh, why hadn't that receptionist with the blue bangs explained things to her!

_Duress, coercion? So that's what she meant._ _She probably thought I knew..._

Why had she eavesdropped in those girls' conversation? Why had she been at the water garden at the time? She shouldn't have accepted the ticket. She shouldn't have gone ahead of herself. She should have stood by her first decision. She shouldn't have boarded the plane.

_The camera crew..._

What were her parents going to say if they saw her on television? How was she supposed to explain? How will her father cope? Her friends, the students and teachers...how was she going to face them? How will they know that it had been a misunderstanding? She wasn't interested in...whoever it was she was supposed to meet. This nameless, faceless person was going to decide if she should stay in Vienna.

_What if..._

What if she was sent home after this elimination? She won't set foot in the Musikverein...There won't be a trip to the Riesenrad. She thought of all the places she had seen during the limousine ride to the villa—they made a movie reel in her head.

_No, Kaho! You have to think about going home..._

She had stopped pacing and plopped into one of the upholstered chairs. She wasn't on television yet, so no one apart from Tsuchiura and her family knew she was abroad. But…there was one other person to think about...

_If he finds out..._

It would be in the off chance that he had watched via satellite on a TV with access to Japanese networks. Even if he found out how she had got her ticket and landed in Vienna, she had no way of knowing his reaction. She would be embarrassed but at least she wouldn't know to what extent.

She had to laugh at herself. There was no way he would know. This was an incident that would never reach him. And if it did, she knew him well enough to know what he would say: _"This has got nothing to do with me."_

She closed her eyes and sighed. If only she could wait out the elimination night in her room. She wanted only a day, at least one day to tour Vienna. She might not see everything but she would have gone _somewhere_. She still wanted to take pictures.

_Who is this person?_

Who was supposed to determine her fate at the eliminations?

"_What would I have to do to stay?" _

"_Be honest."_

How was she supposed to be honest and not embarrass herself in front of him...If she told the truth, he would kick her out. She would be sent home in time to watch a replay of her humiliation courtesy of her brother who had taped it for posterity.

_No! I can't think of sabotaging myself! Not intentionally or unintentionally!_

She would hide her face forever if anyone found out that the reason she was in Vienna was because she 'hadn't read the fine print'. And now she was going to make an unexpected TV debut! How was she supposed to cope?

_Calm down Kaho, no one knows yet. You can still save face._

Did her fate depend on how she would behave? If she gets eliminated tonight, she would head straight for damage control in Japan. If she gets to stay but is eliminated eventually, she would still have a reputation to restore and an interrogation to endure when she gets home. But if she survives past the first elimination, she would have her time in Vienna to cherish, to comfort her and relieve her of the aches and pains that would inevitably come with having to explain herself to her family and other people whose faces she couldn't yet think of but who would also want an explanation.

_So, I have to make a good impression... _

What if this person ends up liking her?

_All the way? What are the odds Kahoko?_

The girl she had met at the foyer had perfect skin and hair. She couldn't beat the combination. And if the rest of the girls were model types, then...she wasn't going to stay for long.

_But I at least have to survive this one elimination!_

She gripped the armrest, got up from her chair and checked her face in the mirror.

_You have to do this Kahoko! You have to survive this night!_

...

Ayu returned to Kaho's room with a make-up artist in tow. She re-introduced herself as the stylist to a wide-eyed Kaho who watched her open the large armoire near the balcony's glass doors. Kaho had at least thirty new outfits.

"How did you find out about my measurements?" Kaho asked, running her fingers over what seemed to her an excess of choices.

"Magic I guess," Ayu answered. "It was up to designer. These are just a few of the pieces that are available."

"Eh? There's more?"

"Just the tip of the iceberg."

She had no idea how anyone could produce this many clothes for one person...let alone 23...

"What about the other girls?"

"Each girl is matched to her own designer," Ayu explained. "Your stylist, that's me and your make-up artist…" Ayu tipped her head in the direction of their other companion who curtsied, "…were also matched to you."

"_Oui_, _oui_" said the make-up artist, who wore dark eyeliner and a black beret. "_Bonjour _Miss Hino, I am Michelle. Ayu and I are under your care, as you are also in ours..."

"_Yuzuki_," Ayu shook her head. She whispered in Kaho's ear, "She's French today but her real name's Yuzuki."

What if this designer had Lili's sense of style? Kaho closed her eyes tight before pulling out a random item from the armoire.

"Uwaa, isn't this dress romantic?" Ayu said. "It's pink ruffled chiffon with an empire waist. Light and airy...What do you think it says Yuzuki?

"_You don't need wings to look like an angel_," Yuzuki replied.

"It's um...sweet," Kaho said. "Do you think I'll look ok in it?"

"Of course you will, but for this evening...maybe...something more dramatic? How about silk..."

Ayu pulled out a red dress with a sweetheart neckline, black underlay and on-seam pockets. Kaho had to step back. The dress was above the knee, not too short. _But..._

"This one, this one says memorable! Imagine the ad for this dress…black and gray like an old photograph. The only color will be red, just the red of your lips and the red of this dress!"

"It's a perfume ad!" Yuzuki said. "You can say," and she added in a very French accent, "Remember Me..."

_But_, Ayu and Yuzuki's enthusiasm for it made her hesitate. _This is a little...crazy._

Ayu wagged her finger in front of Kaho's face. "Remember, you should have an image of yourself in mind. Make it big and dramatic!" She patted the dress, "This will help with that."

"I don't know. Maybe the chiffon dress first..."

"This one first," replied Ayu as she placed the dress in Kaho's hands. "You'll look great in it!"

Yuzuki added, "Hurry Ms. Hino, so I can do your make-up!"

Kaho sighed. She had to stick around. She had to be memorable. _At least for a little while_...

_I guess big and dramatic is the way to go... _

She tried on the dress, to which Yuzuki's reaction was: "_C'est magnifique_!" But before Kaho could say _merci_, Yuzuki surprised her by pushing her into a chair.

"Only an hour before the big reveal, so let's make you win this!"

"Win?"

She didn't want to go that far. She couldn't imagine going that far!

"Yes," said Ayu. "You're our bet and we're the team that will help you win!"

"Eh?"

They had given her their loyalty. It was almost as if they had pledged their allegiance. She had a support group/fashion squad that had taken away some of the stress of being in—it was more about what was happening to her than where she was—unfamiliar territory.

"Thank you guys," she said. "Um, you can call me Kahoko or Kaho by the way..."

Her fashion army exchanged wide grins. "Miss Kahoko," Yuzuki said, "if this doesn't work, I will personally shoot cupid's arrows at him."

"It'll maybe hurt just a little," said Ayu.

Kaho laughed nervously. _I hope I won't need those arrows..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She was a little apprehensive. Ok, she was very apprehensive. She didn't want to think, she just wanted to get through this. She was one out of twenty three girls in the line up and possibly number thirteen among the thirteen who would be chosen. She had already decided she would feel better if she were picked but would she be elated? No. That feeling was reserved for the girls who had come to Vienna fully equipped with the knowledge of what to expect. As for her, there was still a chance at love at first sight. Or so Ayu had said.

"_What if...I don't find him attractive?" Kaho ventured._

"_Hm. That's a perfectly valid concern," Ayu answered. "I thought about that too. What if falling in love won't be as easy as you predicted? But love at first sight is usually the rule right?"_

"_Really, you think so?"_

"_Hmm, I suppose the person they picked is someone to pin your dreams on. If it were me I'd think that I should at least find this person good looking. Or else I would have to battle with my disappointment."_

"_Battle?"_

"_Oh, but I wouldn't worry..."_

After Ayu's words, Kaho had a new perspective: It was better to have come without expectations at all. She hadn't known anything about the arrangement and couldn't have prepared her mind for it or at least told herself she would "see how it goes". But because what happened was almost like an "ambush" she wouldn't be as disappointed if the person didn't make her world spin or her heart beat faster. She could take it easy. When she boards the plane for Japan, her thoughts would be on the things she had to take care of at home; there would be no regrets left behind in Vienna. It wouldn't be a bitter departure since she hadn't thought about falling in love or wanted it anyway. There was no loss for her. She was, she reminded herself, the odd one out. All the other girls and the gentleman who was searching for "the love of his life" had probably conditioned themselves for this setting. They were ready to, and she thought Yuzuki would put it this way, see life through rose-colored glasses...

_How do you say that in French again?_

She felt a twinge of embarrassment. First of all, she had come to Vienna blind. Second of all, she didn't have any ideas of love in her head to help her along. And third, she wasn't the type to fall in love at first sight. She wasn't in the right place to fall in love, not when she had other priorities, not when she hadn't opened herself to the possibility. She was already happy she was in Vienna. For the other participants, having gone to Vienna might be the consolation for not getting picked, but for her it was all that mattered.

_Still I..._

She was closer than she had ever been before. It was sad that it had to be so awkward...

_But he'll never know…_

There was an elimination scheduled tonight but before she had known about the possibility of a premature return, there had been something else that occupied her mind. She couldn't forget the date.

_How could I?_

Sakura had marked their calendar with stickers so she knew there would be a concert this evening. There was no way she would be able to attend, no way she could be in two places at once, plus, she didn't have a ticket. She couldn't watch the concert or meet him outside the Musikverein afterwards. It was all wishful thinking. She amused herself by imagining how he would react to seeing her in Vienna.

They hadn't seen each other in years. Not in the flesh. But she was safe from exposing her mistake and this was _her_ consolation.

...

Kaho walked to the venue behind the villa with an aura of confidence. One by one, she and twenty two other girls were going to meet this mystery man. At the end of the night, ten would have to go home.

She thought the cream dress worn by the girl next to her flattered that girl's body. She had to admit, she didn't look bad in her red dress either.

They were both attractive-looking even if the inspiration for their efforts wasn't the same. And though guilt bobbed inside her like an apple in a barrel, she hoped she wouldn't be punished (i.e. sent home on the first night) for not coming with an eager heart.

She suddenly wondered if she would be liked. The line between getting picked and being liked was blurry. She didn't think she would mind which side she was on but if this mystery man's looks could make her want to know if she was tugging the rope from the left or from the right, she couldn't picture the eyes, the nose, lips, and the face that could do it. But she assumed he would be tall.

_He would be, right?_

What if, and she was hoping against it, she suddenly became interested? She blinked back the thought while climbing up the wide stone steps behind the villa. It had been a lapse in the production team's judgment when they decided the top of these steps would be the right meeting place.

Wouldn't the stairs leading to the foyer have been a better choice? If this thing had been indoors, she would have seen that person's face from the balcony. He probably would have met her at the foot of the steps...

Kaho felt her heart pound in her chest from exertion. She was curious…

_What does he look like?_

If they had used the stairs inside the house she didn't have to wait to know. Climbing up _these_ stairs prolonged the suspense. She couldn't see the person she was supposed to meet and he couldn't see her until she was on the last few steps.

_I wonder..._

Only three steps to the top and she gave in to a sudden urge to close her eyes; as her foot felt for the final step, she let her gaze drag on the floor. Slowly she lifted her eyes...

Her heart beat faster and she thought her world would spin.

"Good evening," the young man said.

"Good evening," Kaho answered softly.

_What does he look like?_

He looked exactly like Len Tsukimori.

...

Tsuchiura had a death grip on his suit case. It had to be the most shocking, ridiculous thing he had witnessed in his entire life. And he thought Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko had retired from giving him migraines after Tsukimori had left for Vienna. _Why?_ How did this happen? Did Kaho know she was getting recruited for that sort of thing?

_Did she know what she was getting into?_

What about Tsukimori? Who knew he wanted to get married. Tsuchiura placed his suitcase on the conveyer belt and lifted his arms for inspection. _What is that guy thinking?_

"You can put your arms down Sir."

"Ah. Sorry, thank you."

What had happened? Only five years in Vienna and he had succumbed to loneliness. It was ridiculous. He thought the guy had more faith in him. He thought...well...he had believed in Tsukimori. It gave him the goosebumps but he had hoped for both of them. He was sorry for having been the romantic observer but he had played that role. He was a well-wisher who had wasted his coins. And it didn't matter if Hino was one of the girls because neither party had planned it.

_Why the heck does he want to get married?_

The guy was too young. Heck! They were the same age. What possessed his mind to agree to something like that?

_There's got to be a reason._

Tsukimori couldn't have known about Hino's ticket. What on earth would make Tsukimori subject himself to something that embarrassing? He wasn't the type to charm girls...he wasn't the type who wanted to settle down...right? He was in demand worldwide, he was going to attract more attention all right but it would hurt his reputation. He was too young to try something like this.

_Is this what you call shooting fish in a barrel?_

Then again...Hino was also there. Were they both getting desperate?

Tsuchiura's head hurt and he suspected he was going to growl at someone if he couldn't board the plane any faster.

_It was a week after Kaho's departure. Tsuchiura was talking to himself in German while packing his luggage. His 'nein, danke' (no, thank you) wasn't heard by sister who was shouting from the living room._

"_Ryotaro! You've got to watch this!"_

_Minutes later, after his sister had pulled him down the stairs, Ryotaro turned to stone. He sat on the sofa with shock and disbelief, his eyes glued to the television._

'_Be sure to tune in next week for our live episode.' Ryo heard. He couldn't...He was going to be in same country._

"_Ryo, did you know about this?" His sister asked._

_It was also the same question Hino's father had asked him on the telephone. Her parents were...more shocked than angry. Her mother had fainted and her brother had made videos._

"_This has got to be best trick," Hino's brother said. "I mean, none of us had a clue!"_

"_I didn't know Kaho was looking for a boyfriend," Hino's sister said._

"_No, sis,"said the brother. "She's looking for a husband!"_

_Ryotaro couldn't do anything except promise Kaho's parents that he would find a way to contact their daughter in Vienna. He would try to get to the bottom of this. _

Ryo grit his teeth. He had stubbed his toe before entering the plane and now had to limp to his window seat.

What was going on with the world? There had to be some logical explanation why both Tsukimori and Hino were on that show. He had to find a way to talk to Hino, and to Tsukimori, not only to satisfy (he had to admit it) his curiosity but also to allay Hino's parents.

"Tsuchiura!" A familiar voice called out to him.

"What the? What are _you_ doing here?"

"That's friendly, Tsuchiura. I saw you stub your toe on that cart by the way. So, are you going to Vienna too?"

"What?"

"Are you going for business or pleasure?"

"Uh...Business," Tsuchiura said. "Are you on vacation?"

"Yup, law school's taking a toll on me..."

It wasn't just him, Hino and Tsukimori in Vienna anymore…

Kaji had joined the tea party.

…

_**Notes:**_

_Q: How do you say that in French again?_

_A: Je vois la vie en rose_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_I'm Tsukimori Len_

_Hino Kahoko_

_Nice to meet you Ms. Hino_

What had just happened? Had she been seeing things...and hearing things as well?

_Tsukimori-kun. It's Tsukimori-kun._

Her mind was still floating. She hadn't seen him in a long time. Sometimes, she would imagine what their reunion would be like—but it did not come close to what she had just survived.

"_Hino-san? Are you all right?" Len asked._

_Kaho swallowed. She and Tsukimori were sitting in the Gazebo that was constructed earlier this afternoon. The crew had strung lights for a romantic effect but all she could think of was how impossible her situation was. "I never thought I'd be here," she said. And though that wasn't exactly true, she had never thought she would be in Vienna under the circumstances she was in presently. _

"_Neither did I," he said._

_Their eyes met. "It's my first time in Vienna," she said. "Actually, it's my first time abroad. Have you...lived here long?"_

"_I finished my studies here," he answered. _

"_And before that? How was your time in Japan?" _

_She couldn't ask him directly how he was and if he had missed life in Japan. _

"_I grew up in Japan," he said. "I studied music in Seisou Academy for two years before leaving for Vienna."_

"_Seisou Academy huh? It's a good school."_

"_Yes, the talent pool in the school is considerable. I was lucky enough to have participated in a school concours before I left. I met," he locked eyes with her, "important people while I was there."_

_Kaho felt her stomach flutter, "I'm glad to hear that..."_

In the lounge, the group was split into two semi-circles facing each other. The other girls were chatting amiably and drinking champagne. Now and then, when she wasn't distracted by her own thoughts, Kaho was able to catch bits of their conversation.

"Len Tsukimori," one girl with curly hair said. "I've been to one of his concerts before."

"Yes, me too," said another girl, whose dark hair fell just above her shoulders. "A friend of mine took me to a concert last year and I have to say he's very impressive. He also has a good reputation. His mother is Hamai Misa you know."

"Really? Hamai Misa?" Another girl said.

"Yes, he's her only child."

Kaho dug her fingernails into her knees, she was getting nervous. She took the only ottoman and was sitting alone. She let the other girls drink their champagne and be refined while she stared at her own glass, watching bubbles swim. She felt out of place, the others seemed to be enjoying themselves—they also looked the part. They were like champagne...

_Sparkling..._

Was she in a bizarre dream? She had been confident. Her mind had been present until...

"Hey, are you ok?" The girl with the cream dress asked. "You look distracted."

"Ah, no. I'm fine," Kaho said. "Thank you for asking."

Kaho was surprised when the girl sat on her ottoman. She observed her hair; it was a fashionable cut— a bob that was longer in front and shorter at the back.

"I'm Miyako by the way."

"Kahoko."

Miyako smiled, "So, Miss Kahoko, why haven't you had a drink?"

"I'm pretty nervous," Kaho replied. "And I can't drink."

"You can," Miyako said. "Just watch these girls..."

Kaho laughed. "I don't think they're overdoing it yet."

"Ah. It's too soon to celebrate," Miyako said with a sigh.

That was true. But she couldn't imagine what celebrating would be like.

"What do you think of our bachelor?" Miyako asked.

What did she think of Len Tsukimori... Was she really being asked this question?

"He wasn't what I expected," Miyako said. She took a sip of her champagne, "I thought he'd be taller."

Kaho blinked, "His height is fine."

Miya blinked also, "Don't think I'm disappointed," she said. "I'm not. They can't be exactly what you imagine them to be, right? Was he what you had pictured?"

Kaho watched as Miyako gulped her champagne. "He's very good-looking," Kaho said, still unable to think. "He's rich, he's talented, he's serious, maybe a little too serious but he's kind and um," she had to stop talking. "But we don't know if he has those attributes right? If he's serious or kind or things like that...ah, I might just be imagining things..."

"The other girls did say he has a good background. I'm sure he'll be kind, courteous, and well-bred and that he'll make these qualities obvious soon."

"Yes, I think so too."

The room suddenly grew quiet. All eyes were on the host who had just entered from the double doors. "Ladies," the host announced, "the rose ceremony is about to begin. By the end of this night, only thirteen will be left." He had paused for effect and then added, "I wish you all good luck."

...

Kaho was nervous. It was the same nervousness that had made her knees shake when she first stood on the stage in Seisou's auditorium. She looked down at her feet and sighed with relief. Now that she was a veteran in heels, her shoes didn't bother her. Her eyes followed the second hand of the gilded clock across the room.

It hadn't crossed her mind when she saw him but now that she had to think about it, was he going to eliminate her? And what would she feel if he did?

She licked her dry lips. Did it matter if she knew him the longest? Was that going to be a basis for him keeping her?

_On the bright side, this is a TV show. If he eliminates me from this show it doesn't mean he's eliminated me from his life, right? I could still meet him after the concert. And maybe he can explain to me why...Why he's looking for..._

She shook her head and bit her lip. Did he think _she_ was here to find love? Her situation was like this: she was actually competing for his attention. She forced her eyes to look ahead and not at the other girls. Was she suddenly concerned where she stood?

Each time a girl walked forward (or dashed, like one girl did) to get her rose, Kaho's stomach lurched. Was he really going to eliminate her? She saw the word "REJECT" stamped across her forehead in big red letters.

She stopped blinking in an effort not to glare. _If he has a conscience, he should keep me here longer...at least two or three episodes more... _It was common courtesy, something like respect for their association through Seisou.

She wanted to sigh, she would love another day in Vienna but since she didn't have a hold on him or his choices—if he thought Vienna wasn't her place...

"_Hino, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be studying in Japan?"_

She had imagined getting a scolding from him. What could she do if he thought she should go back?

_Maybe I should be in Japan but..._

She took a deep breath. Eight roses had been given, which meant there were only five left. She watched Len's expression when he gave them. He didn't look unfriendly and he had kissed each girl's hand.

This was serious...who to marry, she had been told, was the single most important decision a person had to make. But she was _not_ a candidate! She wasn't fiancée material! They were acquaintances from high school, they had annoyed each other an equal number of times and she may have been a nuisance more than once...to become his fiancée after all that...

_Muri! Muri! Muri desu!_

Yes, if she was only going to be in his way, then she had to go home. The blessing had been premature so it was not for her. This wasn't how she had pictured coming to Vienna and so she might as well head home. What had happened to her wasn't a 'not quite there', it was an obvious miss. And after all, romance, which was not on her agenda, wasn't her real wish.

When it was down to three girls, she was again weighing her emotions...She should go home...but maybe not immediately. _If he decides to leave me out..._

Was she going to feel insulted, a little annoyed, upset...?

It occurred to her that he might be thinking of her best interest by not picking her. Then again, if this was how she was going to part ways with Vienna, she wished she had never come. It was her fault for being foolish, for eavesdropping, for not listening and...Her name echoed in the room. She nearly didn't notice that she was the last to be picked.

There was another advantage to not being eliminated: She was probably saved from being embarrassed in front of the people they knew back at home. She hated to imagine what Mio or Nao would think if they were watching and he had eliminated her. She didn't want to imagine her family's reaction...

_He picked me last..._

She received the rose with a surprisingly steady hand. "I would be honored if you accept this rose," Len said.

"Thank you, I accept," she said in a voice that belied her annoyance. Why did he have to say her name _last_? Didn't she deserve at least a _middle _call? They had known each other for years. He silenced her complaints when he kissed her hand.

_If this is a dream...when will I hear my alarm?_

"Miss Hino," the host interrupted her thoughts, "you were the last lady to be called. _You_ have been chosen by Mr. Tsukimori to watch his performance this evening at..."

Was it just her or had confetti just popped out of nowhere? She turned her head towards Len.

"It's an invitation," he said. "I hope you accept."

"I do! I mean, yes. Thank you. I can't believe I..."

The drive to the concert was a short one. Kaho was smiling the entire time. Len looked out the window as if he were deep in thought.

"Thank you again Tsukimori-san," Kaho said. She remembered, to her great relief, to use –san instead of –kun. "I'm so glad you decided to bring me."

They were walking to the entrance with the camera crew following them dutifully at all angles. Len stopped midstride, "I considered," he paused, "I wanted it to be you."

Kaho thought she was going to overuse the words _thank you_ tonight. "_Darf man jetzt rein_? (_Is it all right to go in now?_)" She said a little self-consciously.

"_Sie verstehen Deutsch_...? (You understand German...?)" He asked, surprised.

She grinned. "_Selbstverstandlich! _(_Of course_!)"

She had studied German in the year she spent preparing for Seisou Academy. And since Sakura was an aficionado who liked to talk in German, she was able to practice the language every day.

An usher guided Kaho to her seat while Len prepared backstage. She folded her hands in her lap. She was in the Muskiverein in Vienna; the first concert was his...

She traced a circle on her leg. They had, indeed, met once more. And it had only been a few years since he had left. She thought about his appearance and how his hair was still the same style and how his trademark expression hadn't changed; it was something about the eyes...When his eyes were half closed, they captured the shade of melted gold.

The audience clapped as the conductor and soloist stepped on stage. She felt her heart beat stronger when she saw Len and the conductor shake hands...

This was it, the concert she had hoped to see. _Sibelius Violin Concerto Op.47_... A mentor in University had supplied Kaho a short biography before introducing the composer's work.

"_Jean Sibelius had struggled with the temptations that fame afforded. His wife, concerned about her husband's alcoholism and its effect on his peace of mind, had to take him back to the country where he would be far from the looming threat of the fashionable society with its innate distractions and habits which she feared would ruin more than her husband's liver." _

_Violin Concerto Op.47 in D minor_ was the first and only violin concerto the famous composer had written. Ida Haendel, whom Sibelius had congratulated on her interpretation of his masterpiece, had this to say: "...few works have such contrasting elements of fire and ice, which is so fascinating. You have to have been perhaps to Finland to understand that music, the people there are like that—practical yet dreamers too."

The concerto opened with pianissimo strings on which the solo violin would enter. The piece was, of course, highly demanding. And also quite romantic. She was well aware that the virtuosic acrobatics suited Len but there was _that_ in his performance which struck her. The music had gone directly to her heart. She hadn't taken her eyes off him throughout the performance.

She marvelled at the hand that took hers as they left the concert hall. "Your performance was outstanding, Tsukimori-san. I'm glad I was able to come here and witness it."

"Thank you, Hino-san" he said simply. "It's good to see you a-" he stopped himself from completing the sentence before the camera crew could catch him on tape. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

She smiled inwardly; she had a good guess what it was he had meant to say. If she could she would voice the words herself.

_It's good to see you again._

"This has been a night to remember," she said when he they arrived back at the Villa.

He smiled at her, "It's the same for me too..."

...

_**Notes**__:_

_Ida Haendel's performance of the Sibelius Violin Concerto in D minor, Op. 47 with her Introduction is available on Youtube. The information about Sibelius was taken from her commentary. _

_I also listened to Oistrakh's version of the concerto. I have both Oistrakh and Haendel saved on my laptop and I think I need a deeper background in music to nitpick but it's Oistrakh's version that's on my phone's music player._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kaho locked the door and leaned against it. What just happened to her? Her heart had raced, her mind had reeled and now her insides were in knots...She experienced all that discomfort—patches of it between happy feelings she could only compare to the dips she felt in her stomach when riding a rollercoaster.

A voice broke into her thoughts. "Excuse me Hino-san, you have a delivery."

She opened the door and received a small envelope from a tall guy who looked as if he was about her age. "Thank you," she said, a little perplexed. "Who is this from?"

He didn't answer her question. He handed her the envelope and winked at her from the stairs, "The camera footage for your room has been pre-recorded. There's no need to hide...at least for an hour."

She understood immediately. She shut the door, sat in one of her upholstered chairs and opened the envelope. The letter read:

_Hino, I'm sorry if my sudden appearance has come as a shock to you. I should confess that I wasn't the person you were going to meet originally. That person actually is a friend of mine. He didn't want to be part of this contest and I myself would never have joined something like this. But when I saw your picture, I thought of taking his place even before I considered whether or not you would mind._

She stopped reading. Then reread his last sentence. She couldn't help the blush that crept on her cheeks.

_Now that we are in this situation, I realize that I have intruded into your life..._

_He_ had joined because he had seen her picture. _She_ had joined by mistake. But _he_ had taken his friend's place because of her. Guilt began to gnaw; if given the chance, it could reduce her bone by bone.

_Oh no!_ She had to make this as painless for him as possible. She had made him go through something unpleasant to save her. Oh no! What had she done? She was the one who had intruded!

_I hope you don't think that I am making light of your feelings by saying this but there's still some merit to staying in Vienna. I also have to tell you that had it been another person and not me or my friend, the show we are on still could not promise you what you had come for. If you want to stay, tell me on our next on-camera appearance. If you don't, say the next elimination, you will be sent home._

She folded his letter back into a neat square. Len had given her the opportunity to stay in Vienna. And also the option to go home. How would he fare if she went? He would have to propose to someone by the end of this show.

Who would he propose to? He hadn't committed himself to the idea of marriage. How was he going to escape a proposal?

She felt a tightness around her heart. She couldn't let him do it! This was probably the first impulsive thing Len Tsukimori had done in his life and he had done it for her. She had to help him through this. She had to stay to the end and prevent him from making the worst decision of his life!

_Hasn't he already made it?_

A part of her, perhaps her conscience, told her she had involved an innocent bystander in an accident that was her making. When she had finished her interview, when she had stared at her innocuous looking ticket, she had no inkling that something like this would happen. She knew Len's career was his life. She had taken time away from his practice schedule—time that was supposed to be spent building his career—because of her mistake.

_There's still some merit to staying in Vienna..._

He was right. She'd never been out of the country and she wasn't in a hurry to go home. But what about him? He had sacrificed his time for her...

It reminded her of high school. He had given up part of his practice time to tutor her. But the sacrifice was much greater now. _At this level...I've made a grand mass of things!_

_...the show we are on still could not promise you what you had come for..._

He didn't come for romance and neither did she. The show had promised a tour of Vienna but she had gotten more—she went to a live performance; the Sibelius Violin Concerto was magnificent and was imprinted in her memory.

She realized she had the better end of the deal. She couldn't go home. She had no right...

_I have to stay._ She would have to play her part, protect him and be _that person_ in the end. He had saved her and now she had to save him.

...

_I hope your time here will be splendid_

or

_There will be more of those to come..._

or

_I want you to have a good time...with me..._

Len had been going back to those words since he had arrived at his apartment. In his mind, he was re-doing his most recent conversation with Kaho. He should have said, "I'm looking forward to spending more time with you."

"Oi, Len," a disembodied voice addressed him, "why are you talking to yourself?"

Len recognized the voice. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

"What's with that tone, I'm not a burglar," Etou said.

"Is it right to enter someone else's apartment without knocking?"

"It doesn't matter if you've done it before. And this is just _your_ apartment," Etou answered.

Len ignored Etou's faulty reasoning. "Why are you here?"

Etou sat on a bar stool at the far end of the room. "I got you champagne to celebrate," he popped the cork. Len watched the foam spill from the bottle. "I take it your date was a success..."

Len sighed, "It wasn't a date."

Etou poured himself a glass of champagne. "It's the first time you went out with a girl. I think that qualifies as a date. You asked her out didn't you?"

"More or less," Len answered.

Etou shook his head. "It was a date, there, I've said it for you. Hey, do want to watch a replay?"

"What?"

Etou held up a cd case. "I got it taped right here," Etou said as he helped himself to the DVD player behind the bar. Len's face appeared on a screen suspended above Etou's head. "Hey, you don't look half bad..."

Etou hit the forward button, skipping all the scenes before the concert.

_Thank you again Tsukimori-san. I just...I'm so glad you decided to bring me._

Etou hit the forward button again.

_Your performance was wonderful, Tsukimori-san. I'm glad I was able to come here and witness it._

_Thank you, Hino-san._

Etou stopped the cd. He shot Len an incredulous look. "Tsukimori-san? Hino-san?" Etou said, "Shouldn't you be on a first name basis?"

"We were never on first name basis," Len said.

Etou considered pressing Len for more answers, he wanted to learn a bit more about Len's relationship with the mysterious redhead. "Where did you meet her? You've already decided how you should refer to each other..." He yawned while stretching his arms, "I guess you weren't that close if you hadn't dropped the 'sans'."

There was no reaction from Len. "Well?" he said, half expecting Len not to reply. His sister had termed it "pulling teeth" when the act of asking information was long and tiring, especially if the information to be got was difficult to obtain because the source himself would not give in so easily. _Pulling teeth_. He might end up pulling _his_ teeth because of Len.

"We both went to Seisou," Len said finally.

"Oh wow, was she in your class?"

"She didn't go to music school, she attended Gen. Ed.," Len added. "She was also a participant in the concours."

Etou was grateful for the clarification. He assumed the two were classmates in the music school. It was hard to imagine how they had become close especially since they were rivals in the concours. Len would have alienated her. "Wait a sec..."

"She got to participate even if she was in Gen. Ed.?"

"Gen. Ed. students are allowed to take part in the concours."

"Is that the way it goes? How did you guys get along?"

"Fine. We got along."

"Right," Etou said. It was time for the direct approach. "Did she become your girlfriend?"

"No, she was never my girlfriend."

She was never his. She belonged to no one. If she did, why would she be with him in Vienna? He had wanted to ask her why she had joined in the first place...

"Have you thought about it already? Now that she's here, she could become your fiancée."

Len was silent. Etou was tempted to give him a play-by-play. _This is you, you're the only choice these girls have and this is the girl in the photo, she was the reason you joined the show. You will be going on dates with her. She could fall in love with you if you tried hard enough. _

Etou sighed heavily, "You should call her by her first name. Tell her to call you by yours. It's supposed to be that way, Len. Call the other girls by their first names too. They will call you by yours automatically. Hino-san didn't because of the formalities you got used to in high school."

Etou waited for a response, when there was none, he added, "You have to be careful. Don't let anything in reference to your past slip from your mouth. You can't let anyone know that you knew each other."

"So what if they found out?" Len turned to Etou.

"Uh? Well..." Etou was dumbstruck. So far, the couple's exchange hadn't revealed anything about their past acquaintance. If the audience found out about Hino and Tsukimori...What was there to know except that they were schoolmates? He said she'd never been his girlfriend. They acted like it was their first time to meet but that was probably because they had been guided by the format of the show.

"It just looks bad, ok?" Etou said with some exasperation. "If the audience gets a clue...they'll lose interest. My sister's ratings will drop and she will blame me. You have to pretend like last night was the first time you met. Got it?"

"I understand. I know you have a right to be concerned," Len said.

"You've got to remember that it's not just your reputation that's going to be questioned. She might get in trouble too."

"We will both be careful," Len promised.

He could speak for her couldn't he? He couldn't know the details of what she would be going through emotionally but this show was something they had to face together, that is if, she had decided to stay. He had given her a choice through his letter; it was his way of making things as uncomplicated as possible.

"I checked with my mother before coming here and she isn't as disappointed," Etou said. "She thinks you could test pilot the show and I could get pointers from you."

"I don't believe that last sentence..."

"Yeah...but I didn't make up the part about the disappointment," Etou said. He wanted to bait Len, "I would have performed the role with more _gusto_ if it had been me. I've been meaning to ask...how did you pick your lucky 13?"

Len sighed and said nothing.

"Whoever was least annoying right? If you don't say anything I'm going to stick to that theory."

Len glared at him. "It wasn't random."

"Were you at least interested in a few?"

"No," Len said without hesitation.

"I'm not surprised. They're willing targets but you're no match for them." He had imagined Len would have trouble with the situation. After some seconds, he sighed and said, "I get it, don't worry. I honestly think this is something that needs getting used to."

"So you don't think it would have been easy for you?"

"Nope. Not at all. But have you thought about it?"

Etou had skipped verbalizing the thought before his question. It sometimes annoyed Len when he did this. "Thought about what?"

"I guess you haven't huh."

"What haven't I thought about Etou?"

"About the possibility that you might, just might, fall in love with one of these girls..."

He had loved the one girl since high school. He had meant for her to listen; had reserved the best seat in the house. And he acknowledged that she was as big a part of the concerto as he was. The performance was dedicated to her...

"It could be any of these girls. Might not even be the redhead."

"I haven't thought about it," Len said.

"Then why did you join?" Etou asked.

"To save her from you."

"That's funny," Etou said, heading for the door. "You could have asked me to send her home but you had to volunteer to take my place. Well, I hope you know what you're doing." He raised his right hand and waved with his back turned to Len.

When Len didn't reply, Etou added, "Be a good boy and think about your motives before going to bed, ok? _Ja ne_!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kaho rubbed her cheek on the silk pillowcase. Stretching her arms and legs, she moved them about as if she were making snow-angels on the bed. She hugged her pillow tightly and buried her nose in its softness. It was hard not to sleep in. Her okasan would have called her down to breakfast by now but...Her eyes snapped open. She wasn't at her parents' house and she wasn't even in her apartment. She was in Vienna and yesterday had been the strangest day of her life, second only to the time she had met Lili. It was overwhelming but after reading his letter she had decided on a course of action. She had to stay.

She got up and opened the doors to her balcony. She had already decided—there was no way to improve on the morning.

In the dining room, her first European breakfast consisted of cheese, omelette, sausage, jams and preserves. She hummed while scooping up small servings of each. The other girls were already eating their breakfast. "You look happy this morning," a girl with wavy hair said, "Did you enjoy last night's concert?"

Kaho pretended not to hear the blatant jealousy girl's voice. "Yes," she answered without remorse.

"Come sit by me," Wavy said.

"Her seat's over here," Kaho recognized Miyako's voice. "We'll all hear the story better if she sits here." Miyako patted the seat next to hers. It was at the head of the table. Twelve pairs of eyes looked at her.

Kaho swallowed. Miyako smiled.

_What are you doing?_ Kaho said with her eyes.

"Come on, sit," Miyako said prettily. When Kaho was close she whispered, "Think about it this way. You have to satisfy everyone's curiosity or else they'll think you're hiding something."

"They should let me have breakfast first," Kaho mumbled as she took her seat.

"So, did anything interesting happen?" Miyako said in a loud voice.

He wasn't the only musician who performed that night. There had also been a pianist who had played Rachmaninoff.

"I like to play Rachmaninoff too," one girl said. "He's my favorite."

Other girls started to chirp in their preferences. _Tchaikovsky over Brahms_. "Tchaikovsky didn't like Brahms," someone said.

Eventually, much to Kaho's relief, the conversation had drifted away from her and Len to music in general.

"_Yes, Tchaikovsky did slight Brahms. He wasn't convinced of his genius."_

"_Really, how come?"_

"Everyone's into music," Kaho said. She turned to Miyako, "Everyone here knows how to play or has taken up an instrument before."

"What do you play Miyako-san?" Kaho asked.

"Call me Miya," she said, slicing her sausage. "Miyako is too long. Do you mind if I call you Kaho?"

"No, I don't mind."

"I play the violin by the way," Miya said. She waved her fork in the air, "I came here to study when I was still in Junior high."

"You did?" Kaho asked.

Miya wipped her mouth on the napkin and nodded. "How about you Kaho? What instrument do you play?"

"I play the violin," she said.

"Oh, good. You and Tsukimori-san have that in common."

_Er, you too_. Kaho watched her companion with interest. _If she's been studying violin in Vienna since Junior high... _"Do you live here, Miya?"

"_Here_?" Miya asked. "Oh, you mean in _Vienna_, right? No, I used to but I returned to Japan last year."

"Do you return home on a yearly basis?"

"No, I hadn't gone back since last year. I went to America to study too..."

Before Miya could continue, a voice broke through the girls' conversations. "Did he kiss you?"

It was Wavy. Kaho exchanged looks with Miya. "You're the first girl who went out with him," Miya said quietly. "And it wasn't just an ordinary date, it was his concert. It's obvious she wants to know how far ahead you are."

She hadn't thought of it that way. It was an invitation to attend a concert, it wasn't a date.

"What's your name by the way?" Miya said cheekily. Her question was pointed at Wavy.

"Akira," Wavy said. "Call me Akira."

Kaho introduced herself and Miyako. "Well?" Akira said.

"No, he didn't kiss me," she answered. "I attended a performance, that's all."

The other girls went back to eating but Akira's eyes did not leave Kahoko's face. Kaho stared back, she wasn't going to be the first to fold. Did Akira think she could scare her? She wasn't going to be intimidated by a puny challenge.

"I think you showed her," Miya said when Akira finally looked away. "If I were you, I would have said that he had the _softest lips_..."

Kaho blushed. "It's not necessary to explain since it's not her business..."

Len's influence had taken an effect on her words.

"That sounds diplomatic," Miya said. "But I was thinking of annoying her."

The sound of a tinkling bell caught everyone's attention. The host and camera crew had entered the room. "Good morning ladies," the host said. "Did you sleep well last night?" The girls nodded. "Very good. It's important that you are all well rested for today's scheduled date. It's going to be a _group_ date..."

A collective groan was heard. "Now, now, ladies don't be disappointed. This may be your chance to show our bachelor that you can stand out. Your first group date," the host paused for effect, "is going to be at Vienna's famed Spanish Riding School."

"Cool. I haven't been there in a long time," Miya said.

"You've had training?" Kaho asked Miya.

"No, I'm a natural," Miya joked. She replied with a shake of the head, "I think only the school's pupils are allowed to ride the horses..."

"So we won't be riding?" Kaho glanced at Wavy, "At least she won't be unseating me in a race."

Miya hooked her arm around Kaho's "There's no racing there...but there will be a show." She smiled at Kaho and gestured extravagantly with her hands, "We're going to watch an equestrian ballet. "

...

His Lipizzaner neighed as he steadied him. It wasn't Len's first time to ride a horse but he was not a horse person. He was nervous. Animals in general did not like him. The director and producer, Etou's sister, agreed Len should meet the girls while riding on a horse.

"_You will look dashing," Etou's sister, Nami, grinned broadly. "Like a prince on a white horse."_

"_You mean exactly like a prince on a white horse..." Etou had said._

Len was giving his Lipizzaner a walk before meeting the girls. It was the director's suggestion and also, supposedly, a way for Len to calm his nerves. Before Len had met her in person, Etou warned that his sister was like some sort of creature.

"_She's like a banshee," Etou said. "She feeds on romance; little gestures like the sighs, the tilt of the head, the dreamy look in a girl's eye...and you, you're an accessory to her crime." _

Len thought that banshee was probably too harsh. _So a love of romance keeps her youthful?_

"_Or," Etou winked, "she could be your fairy godmother."_

Kaho patted the head of a Lipizzaner, "Hello," she greeted the snowy stallion. "Have you finished this week's training?"

She had learned that Lipizzaners would undergo rigorous rehearsals four mornings each week. "I bet other horses are jealous of your looks, aren't they?"

"Hey Kaho!" Miya approached her. "Do you like your horse? Wavy over there doesn't look like she does."

Akira could not pet the animal. The girl was gritting her teeth. "I think she's scared of horses," Kaho said.

"Oh, Kaho," Miya exclaimed, "look, here he comes..."

Miya shook Kaho's shoulder to get her attention. When Kaho finally turned around, she saw Len riding on a white horse.

Miya smiled at Kaho, "Who do you think is more handsome, the stallion or the rider?"

"I thought we couldn't ride the horses," Kaho whispered to Miya though her eyes were still on Len.

"Maybe the show got us special priviledges..."

The host had also appeared. "Good morning ladies," he said. "Are you all excited to witness the performance?"

It was not hard to find her. Her red hair stood out easily. With a slight turn of the head, the host had signaled Len. He cleared his throat, "Later, we will be watching the horses from the double balconies."

She'd never get used to the sight of him in this setting. Len was going to entertain a group of girls. She was sure he had never been in a similar situation in Japan.

The riding hall was large and stately, there were pillars, many-tiered chandeliers and a King's protrait above the gallery. She was in a ballroom for horses and she pictured herself watching them dance from behind the balustrades.

A few steps ahead of her, girls flanked Len on each side. "They really train horses here..." Kaho trailed off. "Why is it called a Spanish Riding School when we're in Vienna?"

"The horses have Andalusian blood."

Natsume had appeared beside Kahoko. "Andalusian means Spanish," She smiled at Miyako. Miyako raised an eyebrow.

"Do you like horses Natsume-san?" Kaho asked.

"I enjoy watching them leap into the air," she smiled.

"Do you like horses?" Natsume asked Miyako.

"Once I get to know them..." Miya said.

Natsume's eyeslashes fluttered. "I had a horse while I was growing up. Though, she can't be compared to the horses here."

"Couldn't make her jump through hoops?" Miya glared at Natsume.

Kaho had a feeling Miya wasn't talking about horses anymore.

"Oh, it's nothing like that," Natsume answered innocently. Her face was serene with a hint of a smile but Miya's was approaching antagonistic. "I'll take my leave now, Kahoko-san, Miyako-san," Natsume said. She walked with her hands folded in front of her demurely.

"Good riddance," Miya bit off. "I _know_ what Andalusian means."

Natsume had stood beside Len. Her hand was on Len's shoulder.

"Kaho?"

"Hmm?"

Miya's eyes were narrowed, "Either you or I would be a better choice." She looped her arm around Kaho's. "Then again you're probably more his type," she added.

Kaho observed Miya from the corner of her eye. She was tempted to ask why she had joined. This outspoken girl with the movie star hair didn't seem like the type to shackle herself to a man, least of all through a reality TV show.

"Miya do you watch reality tv?"

Miya returned the question, "Do you Kaho?"

"No, actually I don't."

"I did watch when I was in America. Models and fashion shows were more my thing though."

"Do you hear that?" Kaho asked suddenly, recognizing the music. "They're playing Bizet."

"Like an entrance song. The violins help create the mood, don't they?"

"I see," Kaho said. This truly wasn't like anything she had experienced before. "This is something worth remembering isn't it?"

A tall man wearing cinnamon livery rode his Lipizzaner with a straight back. They leapt over a hurdle.

"It's as if the rider disappears...It's mesmerizing." Kaho said.

"It is," Miya agreed. Something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Kaho didn't miss the acid in Miya's voice. "Oh, I'm an accomplished rider myself...Which part did I enjoy the most? When the horse performed a _capriole_. That's when it leaps..."

"What are you mumbling?" Kaho asked Miya.

"I'm not mumbling. I'm doing a voice-over of Natsume-san's conversation with Len. Do you think he's had enough of her voice?"

Kaho laughed nervously. She looked at Natsume. She had long hair and a profile meant for a painting.

_Could someone be too beautiful?_

Miya sighed, "Aren't you concerned that some girl is stealing your man?"

"A five minute conversation doesn't..." Kaho stopped mid-sentence. "Miya, she can't take something from me when it isn't mine."

He didn't belong to either of them. He _would_ belong to her, Kaho, in the realm of television only, when he proposes. But it wasn't going to be personal...

This saddened her. A proposal, something which was desirable, should have the meaning that made it special. But she was getting ahead of herself...How sure was she that he would be proposing to her? There were twelve other girls. She thought they all had an equal opportunity to win his affections. _But if he doesn't fall in love..._

_Oh no, I'm a scapegoat._.._This isn't attractive._

But she wasn't one to complain. Her stay was going to depend on his decision, in case a real fiancée would be too much for him...he had her.

She sighed, _I really am a scapegoat_.

...

"Tsuchiura, look!" Kaji pulled on Ryo's sleeve. "Look it's Hino-san!"

"Wait Kaji! You can't just walk over there!"

"Hino!"

Ryo tackled him. "Don't wave Kaji!"

Kaji rubbed the back of his head. Ryo frowned, ducking behind the balustrades. "I don't think she saw us. We're probably going to get hauled away from this place if we get caught."

"Why? The production team can't do that. See, we're watching with the rest of the public." Kaji referred to the group that sat across the show's participants.

"Nevermind," Ryo said. _Why didn't they reserve the whole place anyway? _"In any case, we've got to keep a low profile."

"What for?"

Ryo sighed, "C'mon Kaji, let's go blend in..."

Apparently, Kaji had seen Kaho on television. He knew the site for the next episode was the Spanish Riding School. And it had been his idea to gate crash.

"These shows are really strict aren't they?" Kaji said. "How do you think we can contact Hino-san?"

"I don't know," Ryo said. They were here to talk to Hino. But it seemed more likely to talk to Tsukimori. Ryo was thinking he might make it happen. He already had a list of things to say to him, and he was deciding which line to open with. It might be:

_What do you think you're doing Tsukimori! You're taking her hostage! You should send her home to her parents!_

"Len," the lovely dark-haired girl called to him. "What are you thinking of?"

This girl was beautiful, like something out of myth. Her eyes were intelligent and her speech refined but attractive as she was, she couldn't capture his attention. He still couldn't help checking the row behind them.

He almost caught Kaho's eye...

No one equalled Hino Kahoko. If he saw her up close...would he be able to understand the effect she had on him...or instead of understanding her, would he understand himself?

Kaho watched Len's back as they left the Riding School. She hadn't been able to speak to him while they were watching the horses. Natsume and Wavy, er, Akira had monopolized him. Beside her, Miya sighed.

"Sorry?" Kaho thought Miya had said something.

"Oh, nothing. I was going to suggest that we hijack him."

She was about to reply but had remembered Len's letter. She was supposed to make an indication of whether or not she wanted to stay.

Len didn't know why the girl with the wavy hair annoyed him. She had been a tourist in Vienna years ago and was telling him how she had escaped her parents and nearly lost her way in the _Belvedere_. He hadn't meant to judge but she didn't strike him as the adventurous type. When she wasn't looking, he glanced at Kaho and realized why he was annoyed. It wasn't Akira's fault (he was glad he didn't forget the girl's name in case he needed to call her by it), it was this whole situation.

There were too many girls. They were harmless...They made his vision blur.

Kaho hadn't spoken to him yet. Among all the girls, he wanted to speak to her the most but she was silent and seemed somewhere else. Maybe it was wrong to keep her here. Was she unhappy? Was this too awkward for her? For the first time, he had interfered in someone else's life. He had acted on impulse, which was unlike him. In retrospect, he should have just told Etou not to pick her. He could have done that. And yet the idea hadn't crossed his mind until last night when Etou had mentioned it.

He should have thought about it sooner. She wouldn't have seen his concert but...that would have been a greater loss for him. Vienna wouldn't have been lost to her had the bachelor been Etou and not him.

...

"Ladies, the elimination is tonight. I know you are all nervous but you will each get the chance to talk to Tsukimori-san before the ceremony. He will be waiting for you at the balcony by the entrance. I wish you all good luck."

Kaho hadn't rehearsed what she was going to say. She pulled on the skirt she was wearing, it moved up when she sat.

"Isn't she aiming high?" Akira said in a mocking voice. "But what can we do? When there are slots, you have to fill them."

Kaho turned in the direction of Akira's voice. The girl winked and smiled. Kaho narrowed her eyes. If there was someone Len had kept because the show had limited eliminations to _x _number of girls each episode, it was Akira and not her.

_What do you think of the other girls?_

_I think they're ok...why? What are they like off camera?_

He wouldn't ask the question, she told herself. And if he did and she answered against any one girl, what sort of person did that make her? She shouldn't try to influence any of his choices.

She thought about what she should and _shouldn't _say. If she was going to talk about the past she had to bring it up as if he hadn't been part of it. But she could still ask him though how he was feeling.

"How are you?" she said when she and Len were finally face to face.

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm fine. It was fun to watch the horses. I've never seen anything like it."

It's time, Kaho thought. She should tell him her decision. "I didn't get to talk to you awhile ago." And then, she was bold enough to add, "I hope you haven't forgotten me."

"How could I?"

She was surprised when he took her hand. She looked into his face. At Seisou, she would have been blind not to have noticed him. He wouldn't have noticed her if she hadn't been in his way. But then...

_You did, you did notice me. _

"_I want to know how your music would grow and evolve from here..."_

She had to stay. If she did she could probably play for him. He was still holding her hand. She blushed, "I want to stay."

"Thank you," he said.

_Eh?_

"I want to see you more often," he told her. "I'm glad you want to stay."

...

_Notes:_

_Information about the Spanish Riding School and the Lippizaner stallions taken from Microsoft Student 2009 with Encarta. _

"_I want to know how your music would grow and evolve from here..." ...from Chapter 57_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_"Tsukimori, you have to exert a little more effort."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_Etou stared at him. He couldn't tell him to show interest, when obviously, Tsukimori wasn't capable of feigning that didn't expect Len to flirt, of course he didn't. The girls could make up for that but he also imagined his sister blaming him for everything if Len chose not to cooperate._

_His sister, Nami, the show's producer, was probably in her office, biting her lips and pacing back and forth on the carpet. Len rode on the horse like a good TV prince but he doubted she was satisfied with Len's overall performance._

_He closed his eyes. "Right. I'm just here to tell you to...er, be yourself but more, er, more accommodating." he finished slowly._

_Len raised an eyebrow._

There was no helping Len. But who knows, the folks back home might find Len's dispassionate courtship..._honorable_.He heard himself say this to his sister at her studio office. He couldn't help the question mark at the end of the sentence.

Nami nodded thoughtfully and sighed, "He's not typical is he?" Then after a few moments added, "He's as good a leading man as any."

That was weird. He thought she would be wallowing in pseudo self-pity.

"You're really ok aren't you?"

She smiled and batted her lashes. "Of course little brother," she said as she lazed in the chair behind her new desk. "I'm pretty optimistic."

The show was three things: her first solo project, her ticket to independence, and a means to get their mother her wish—to see her only son married. Kiriya Nami thought Etou was still young but their mother wanted to see him married before her health failed her completely—that or she was really a hypochondriac. Using her brother to bait their mother into giving her some of the freedom she witheld from her children, especially her daughters, hadn't bothered her. For a while, production was going smoothly. _Splendidly_. Until she learned that Etou had cleverly replaced himself with Len.

_Karma trumps conscience, _she had thought_. _Her conscience had failed so Karma was going to get her. Her ratings would plumet and she was going to go down with her show, never to be redeemed.

"_He's a good a leading man as any." The director, Mr. Kobayashi told her in an attempt to calm her down. "Your brother wasn't there, Nami," the other producers said. "We couldn't start the show without the main character..."_

"_No, that's not it. He's rich and goodlooking...but...I just think he'd have trouble participating!"_

_She had nearly wept in frustration. "I've been through a lot! Why now? Why must I be punished now?"_

"_No, it'll turn out better than you think." Director Kobayashi said._

"_No. This is the lowest point in my life," she said dejectedly._

"_Ah," he clapped a hand on her shoulder. "The up-and-up comes next."_

She sighed. She wasn't so sure but her positivity had risen since the close of the first episode. It rose substantially when her brother walked into her office. She had a few questions for him.

When Tsukimori Len had suddenly appeared out of nowhere to substitute for Etou, her younger brother's friend had suggested to take one of the girls to his concert after taping the eliminations. It was an innocent idea, good for the ratings but puzzling too.

The show would arrange all the dates for him, any planning on his part was unnecessary. Why bother? He didn't need to take a girl to the concert, so why consider it? What did he have to gain from it? It wasn't a terrible idea but was it _good_ to single out someone so early in the game? She didn't think so. There was something strange about the whole thing. His mere presence was strange. What had Etou done to make Len agree to take his place?

She looked at her brother and her lips curved into a mischevious smile. "Isn't there something else you wanted to talk about?"

He straightened. Sitting where she was now and in her white suit, his sister looked as if she had the upper hand and was well aware of it. He had to act cool. Channel Tsukimori, if it were possible.

He cleared his throat. "I watched the show."

"You visited the set too," she said.

"Yeah," he admitted. He went there under the guise of friendship. "You knew she was one of the girls."

She sighed, she wasn't used to him sounding so serious. "I knew that. I got her to join, of course, but you had to go get yourself replaced. It's not my fault."

"You could have said something."

"It wouldn't be a surprise," she said with a shrug. "Actually, I was going to show you her folder personally. I segregated it from the others."

That explained everything, why he hadn't found her information. He glared at his reflection on the reflective panels covering Nami's wall.

"It didn't work out for you Etou," she winked, "but you could live vicariously through Tsukimori."

His stern look made her laugh. "I didn't mean it that way," she teased. "Because of you Tsukimori-san has a chance at falling in love."

"He might need a little help," Etou said.

She agreed. "What do you know about the girl, Hino Kahoko?"

He was anticipating her question. Len had been out-of-character. Naturally his sister had become suspicious. She, a fomer journalist, would follow her nose when it smelled a good story. It was inevitable that she would try to dig for information.

"Nothing. He's never mentioned her before."

It was a half lie. Len hadn't talked about her without Etou having to prod him into it.

The account of his friend's lovelife—sans his history with the redhead—was probably two to three sentences long, i.e., "Len has never had a girlfriend. He ignores everything that can get in the way of his music. Girls are included in that bin."

"Bin, huh?" his sister said.

"He's thrown out romance," he replied."He's never once showed interest in any girl."

Another lie. Hino Kahoko was a girl, and she was the exception.

"Pssh. Never doesn't mean never. You don't know what he was like before coming to Vienna."

"That's true," he nodded. Then as an afterthought, added, "What you see is what you get. I've heard Ousaki-san say it himself, Len hasn't changed."

She rolled her eyes. That wasn't helpful or accurate. Where did Hino Kahoko fit in? Because of her, Len Tsukimori was turning out to be more than the cold iceblock she pegged him to be. His actions had piqued her curiosity; here was a story and she wanted to read the beginning and middle if she was going to help write the end. She didn't know Len or Ms. Hino very well but she had all the means, her show included among these means, to get to know them. She would have to interview Ousaki.

"Where is Ousaki-san?" she asked.

"In Japan," Etou answered.

_Right_. She was going to call him. "We don't know how well Len knew the girl and vice versa. She could be an old flame or a brief aquaintance or love at first sight..." She glanced at her brother, "Aren't you at all curious?"

She assumed he showed the girls' pictures to Len after he had "borrowed" the folders from her office. "Was it love at first sight? If it's not, does that mean that it wasn't the first time he's seen her or he's seen her before but it wasn't love at first sight then?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

She ignored him. "Didn't you ask any questions?"

"It would've been bad form."

She rolled her eyes. "This is why you and him are friends. How do you get around in life?"

"I don't think I'm disadvantaged," he shrugged.

She crossed her arms, "I'd like to know the extent of their relationship, don't you?" She added, "She means something to him, I can feel it in my journalist bones."

With a nod of her head, she decided to allow her brother to visit the set in whatever form he wished to take: stabbleboy, waiter or traffic aid. He could be useful to Len and to herself.

"You're giving me that freedom?" Etou asked.

She nodded again. She was a romantic at heart, if Len was really in love with this girl then she would help him. No doubt Len's mother would like to see her son happily married. "He needs our help, Etou."

"Yeah he does. But whether or not something transpires...it could be up to the girl, if she's interested."

"I would be delighted if she was. But if not, then there are other girls who could fill her shoes...or she could be our Cinderella." She stood from her chair and sat on the desk with her arms crossed, "I spoke too soon when I said I was being punished. Tsukimori-san and his lady friend are intriguing, I should congratulate myself and thank you for bowing out. I have more to look forward to thanks to you Etou. You made my show."

"You didn't tell me. You didn't tell me about her."

"Like I said, it was supposed to be a surprise. I only wanted to give you a chance with the one that got away. And who knows if things wouldn't have worked out."

"I thought you were optimistic. Do you have the same thoughts regarding Len's courtship?"

She clucked her tongue, "I thought you and Tsukimori-san were more different than similar. But now I see you have the same hang-ups. You both can't let go of the past."

"Len chose to be with her," he said. "I didn't ask for you to include...what?"

"You didn't disagree," she said. "You could have said: 'how am I supposed to know if they had met?'"

"I didn't say anything...You're only assuming that I had meant the same timeline."

He was in trouble. He knew he was transparent when caught—his ears were getting warmer.

Nami grinned broadly. It was like a litmus test, she was right because Etou's ears had turned red. "The elder are the wiser, little brother."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Two girls were eliminated from the show earlier in the evening and Wavy was one of them. _Good riddance_, Kaho thought unforgivingly.

"No, I," she sank onto bed and scrunched the material of her dress in her hands. It wasn't fair. Unlike the other girls, she didn't have to guess his feelings for her. "Because that's not why I'm here."

She spread her arms; she wasn't comfortable lying on the bed with the clothes from eliminations and had to change. She threw off her shoes, unzipped her dress and removed one of the straps. Her hand was on the second strap but she had paused to look at her reflection on the mirror.

She was attractive..._enough_. She knew Len was obliged to keep her but at least, based on her appearance earlier this evening, the audience would probably think that his decision had basis.

"If it hadn't been Len..."

Would a guy in Len's place keep a girl on the show because she was nice to look at? And would he assume, because of a pretty face, that a girl had tucked away inside of her an equally beautiful personality?

_What about the other girls? _

The criteria for staying applied to them but not to her. She was a shoo-in, _sort of_. The others still had to be judged. What were Len's reasons for eliminating the girls he had already sent away? She realized that because of their agreement she wasn't agitated by the possibility of a send of—she wasn't on equal footing with the others. He could eliminate her but, if he got cold feet at the end, she was his best option if he wanted an escape. She could land in the top two. Compared to the other girls, her anxiety during eliminations was less. Strangely, she wished she could be_...anxious...expectant..._

_Then again, he probably narrows us down based on who annoys him the least. _

She giggled. _That does sound like him, doesn't it?_

...

Etou made a right turn into the main road. It was a beautiful morning. Honestly, he felt for Len. He himself didn't know how to handle so many girls and was all for last night's cut.

He stopped the car in front of Len's building. There were a few things he wanted to talk over with him. _The girl_ figured prominently in his mind.

"Isn't this the place?"

"Oi. Don't tell me you plan on going in? He doesn't know we're in Vienna."

"It's exactly why Tsuchiura."

"Oi, Kaji!"

Etou passed by the two men who stood at the entrance. It wasn't often that he saw his countrymen in Vienna. It was good to hear them talk—he missed hearing Japanese—they were probably going to pay someone a surprise visit near the building where Len lived.

" Tsuchiura, it's been years since high school."

Etou stopped midstride. _What are the odds? _

"_Sumimasen_," he said loud enough to catch the guys' attention. "Are you from Seisou?"

The blond man smiled and grabbed his hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kaji Aoi! How did you know we graduated from Seisou?"

Etou noticed Kaji's friend looked a little peeved. "I assumed...You're visiting Tsukimori-san aren't you? And you mentioned high school."

The blond, Kaji, had a broad grin. _He seems really excited_. "How do you know Len?" Etou asked.

"Ah, Tsuchiura," he gestured towards the other man. "You've known Tsukimori-san longer than I have." He turned to Etou, "I transferred to Seisou a little late but Tsuchiura was able to compete with Tsukimori-san in the school concours..."

Etou's ears perked up. This person had been in the concours! He had met Len and Hino! He glanced at the cafe across the street. Coffee and conversation before meeting with Len was warranted.

"I wouldn't say I know him better," Tsuchiura replied with a sigh.

Etou thought about how he should phrase his questions. "You know about the show?" Etou directed the question at Kaji.

"Tsukimori-san is...ah and Hino-san also..." Kaji began tentatively. Etou noticed that Kaji's face was turning pink.

"It's kind of strange for him," Tsuchiura said.

"Did you guys imagine them together when you were still at Seisou?" Etou asked.

Kaji was surprised. Tsuchiura choked on his coffee. "Why do you want to know?" Tsuchiura said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure why Len joined," Etou replied. "It wasn't like him but he took my place. You should probably thank him for it."

Tsuchiura assessed Etou's easy smile, thought Etou had a point and was silently thankful. "He's not the type is he? The whole thing is about courtship," Tsuchiura said. _I also don't imagine him doing something like this as a favor to a friend._

Etou considered telling Tsuchiura more about the night Len decided to proxy for the show but unearthing the past, at least from his vantage point, was more interesting. "Was there a chance for them in high school?"

_It's not my story to tell, _thought Ryo. He had almost said the words aloud.

Etou noticed Tsuchiura's hesitation. He shrugged, "I just want to know what they were like."

Tsuchiura smirked. He recalled Len's go-to replies and catch phrases:

_This has nothing to do with me._

_You're blocking the way._

_What do you care what happens to her? _

Len was not tactful. On the subject of words, Tsuchiura knew Hino also needed some lessons. She wasn't cautious of her timing but she had to be honest and speak her mind.

"He was..."

_A complete idiot most of the time_, Ryo continued inside his head.

"Insensitive at times," Ryo answered. He couldn't give a complete account and shouldn't tread away from the surface. "He had high standards and was very talented. As expected some outsiders were jealous. They would have let him be but his attitude was fuel to the fire and he got locked in a closet because of it."

"He got locked in a closet?" Kaji asked. "When?"

"The second selection. It was Hino who found him."

Etou blinked. Len got locked in a closet. "He didn't tell me about that." Then again why would he? A closet, huh? If Len and Ms. Hino had been locked _together_...he could only imagine. But if she had only found Len, then he wasn't interested. The incident had more to do with Len's pride.

"What was Hino like?"

Etou regretted why he hadn't tried hard enough that time with Len. Instead of asking if she had been his girlfriend, he should have asked what she was like during the competition. How did she play her violin? What did he think of her skills? Did they ever have time to just _talk_? He should have focused on music which, Etou decided, was their strongest connection.

Ryo looked at Kaji, as if to say, "your turn".

Etou waited for Kaji's reply. "It's not difficult to say but I..." Kaji trailed off. "She was the best while performing..."

"When I remember Hino-san, I always see her practicing or performing. Her love for music is so evident, it inspires others." There was a deep admiration in his voice, Etou noted.

Tsuchiura's eyes had drifted to the street where two children were holding hands while crossing. He couldn't hear what they were saying but one had just pulled the other closer to the sidewalk.

The day Kaho left for Vienna, Ryo wanted to ask her if she had hopes of meeting Len. Did she look forward to seeing him in person? He knew about her promise to him and he wanted to know if she was becoming impatient. Because of the format of the show she had joined, it looked as if she was waiting for Tsukimori, not chasing after him.

"He had already picked her, hadn't he?" Ryo said out loud. She only had to wait for him until the finale.

Etou and Kaji stared at Ryo. Ryo shook his head, "It's nothing," he said. "At any rate, shouldn't we go check on Tsukimori?"

Etou could only guess what was running through this person's mind. Did the situation with Hino-san and Tsukimori bother him? He couldn't read Tsuchiura yet. But with Len in the same room, he might be able to make some observations. He rose out of his chair, "Let's go then."

...

Len sat with arms resting on his legs. He had an ice pack for his forehead ready on the table. He thought he could manage only an hour with the girls but he had spent a cumulative half-a-day's worth of practice to entertain them. The first two episodes were so stressful, it took all his willpower not to look as overwhelmed as he felt. Last night, his mother had called to ask if he was ok. Her voice was calming. She had reminded him to be a gentleman—_her _son shouldn't expect anything less from himself. Midway through the phone call, Len wondered if she would mention Hino or if he should mention her himself. Did his mother remember her?

"_Len," she said. "I have been thinking if I should be surprised. Yes, that's it. Perhaps you are unsure but if the current situation has somehow influenced your decision, I would like to know if you foresee the same ending. Are you hopeful?"_

_He replied, "Yes, Okasan. I am." Did the outcome depend on his outlook? He didn't know what to expect on his dates but he thought about seeing Kaho. Perhaps that was what it meant to be hopeful._

"_Are you coming to Vienna?" He asked._

"_Yes. I'll call you as soon as I arrive." _

"_I'll see you then."_

He heard the door open."Etou," Len sighed, "don't you ever knock?"

He could hear the grin in Etou's voice, "Don't blame me when you don't lock the door."

Len hadn't stood to receive his guest. "What are you doing here?"

"I was the welcome party for your guests," Etou replied. Len hadn't turned to look at them, which annoyed him a little. "I guess now would be the time to speak up," he whispered to Kaji.

"Well..." Kaji said sheepishly.

"You're still the same old you, Tsukimori." Tsuchiura's voice boomed.

"Tsuchiura," Len stood in surprise.

While a concise description of Len's relationship with Ms. Hino remained elusive, Etou had guessed Len and Tsuchiura had a rivalry while they were still in Seisou. It was obvious in their greetings. Kaji was effusive about Len's achievements. Tsuchiura was observing the apartment.

Tsuchiura's eyes wandered towards Len's pristine kitchen. Did he use it? Or was he a neat freak? He had expected Len's apartment to be a little bigger but it looked as if he was living modestly.

"You have a nice place Tsukimori-san," Kaji said. "The windows let in all the light."

Or he had mistakenly believed that Len would live more extravagantly. He walked towards the piano in Len's living room.

"Do you want to play?" Len asked.

Tsuchiura hit a key with his index finger. "I don't mind."

Tsuchiura's piano had eased the tension a little. Etou asked him if he liked Chopin in particular, while Kaji praised Len on the success of his concert. At that, Ryo glanced at Len. Len avoided eye contact.

"Hino-san also went didn't she? I saw it on TV," Kaji said.

"You guys watched?" Etou asked. He sat beside Len on the couch.

"Couldn't take my eyes off the screen," Tsuchiura said sarcastically.

Silence ensued. Etou fingered his collar, while Ryo stared at an ornament on the table. Len crossed his arms against his chest.

The relief was collective when Kaji had finally thought of something to say, "We saw you at the Spanish Riding School by the way! Hino-san also. It was our first time to watch the horses and it's the highlight of my trip so far...but of course, seeing Hino-san is just as great. I hear from Ousaki-senpai that Hino is still as enthusiastic as she was in high school. She sometimes gives Saotome-sensei a headache but her energy doesn't wane."

Both Etou and Tsuchiura observed Len at the mention of Hino. "And has it..." Len began, "coming here...has it affected her studies?"

"Don't worry about it Tsukimori-san," Kaji said. "Saotome-sensei is also away on a trip. Not that Hino-san has stopped learning but she is currently on vacation from university."

"She's about to graduate, isn't she?" Len said.

Kaji nodded. "Yes. I, regretfully, am not on the same boat."

"He's going to be a lawyer," Ryo clarified.

"I see," Len said. "Good luck to you, Kaji."

Kaji said his thanks. "I didn't continue with music but I am grateful that I was able to attend Seisou and hear you guys perform. I've been..." Kaji paused. "I'm glad I met Hino-san, I admire her for her courage."

"She has faced everything head on hasn't she?" Len said.

It was right for Hino to pursue music. If she continued with her efforts, there would always be the opportunity to see her. Their situation at present was like a fast-forward— he hadn't predicted that he would see her so soon or in Vienna but outside the show or, in reality, they were on the same path.

_It's the path which leads to you._

Etou wished he could hear Len's thoughts. He looked at Tsuchiura. _This guy is probably thinking the same..._

They both looked at Len. _What do you hope to gain?_

Etou wanted to know if Len had made up his mind to reach out to Ms. Hino. If he wanted the girl then he should have committed from the start. Did he consider the consequences? He hadn't known Len to be half-hearted about anything.

Etou looked at Tsuchiura. Did _he_ know why Hino joined?

He tried the other friend, "Hey Kaji, why do you think Hino-san joined the show?"

Kaji shrugged. "She's done some surprising things in the past."

"We're kind of used to it," Ryo added. _All in the name of music_, Tsuchiura continued mentally. "She won a ticket to Vienna. I was there when she got it but I didn't know she was going to be on this show. Neither did her parents."

He thought he had more to say but, looking back at what had happened, it seemed Hino hadn't known what she was agreeing to. "I don't know how it happened..."

"We might be ignoring the simplest explanation," Etou said. And before he could stop himself, continued with, "She could be worried about her prospects."

The grin Etou sported annoyed Len and Ryo. Kaji looked confused. Etou shifted in his seat. These guys were the uptight sort of music men...

"Ah never mind," Etou said. "Len," he turned to the man seated beside him, "my sister wants me to tell you we've arranged individual dates with the girls." He watched for Tsuchiura's and Kaji's reactions. They were listening, good. "It takes girls longer to prepare for these things so she says you should also occupy yourself before the date. Basically, she's found a way to get you more involved. I'm going to take you to the _couturier_ to pick what the girls will wear on your dates. I have no say and she didn't care for what I thought when I warned her about your taste."

Ryo smirked. _Len and ladies apparel?_

"I'm inviting you to come," Etou said, looking at Kaji and Ryo. "It's not up to Len to decide."

Len was silent. Ryo contemplated whether going would be much like agreeing to be part of Len's entourage. Kaji beamed, "It sounds fun doesn't it Tsuchiura!"

_What?_

"Tsukimori-san," Kaji said. "You'll be looking for something for Hino-san won't you?"

Kaji's words seem to have woken Len up. "It would be fun won't it?" Kaji added.

Etou smiled, Kaji had guessed right. "I agree with Kaji. It'll be fun for everybody." _In more ways than one..._

It was then settled that they would visit the couturier in the afternoon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Etou held the door open for the guys. Ryo, Kaji and Len entered a large apartment with rows of tables. Some were long and narrow, others wide and covered here and there with fabrics of different colors and textures. An entire wall was a dedicated display of sketches. They could hear music from a hidden recording. _Boccherini's Cello Concerto No.9 in B flat Major_.

A shriek displaced the notes. "What is that?" Tsuchiura asked. They followed Etou who rushed to the source of the noise. He called out, "Tomomi-san?"

From underneath a deflated tent of fabric, a lump crawled out. A sigh of relief escaped the former lump, now a slim girl with short blond hair and bright blue eyes. "That was scary!"

Etou helped the girl off the floor. "Tomomi-san, I'm Kiriya Etou, Nami's brother. We spoke on the phone."

"Yes, I recognize your voice, you're here for the dresses are you?" She said while dusting her blouse. With a smile, she wrapped her arms around Etou's waist and muttered some numbers.

"Excuse me?" Etou said, his arms in the air like an eagle about to take flight.

"I design men's wear also, if you like I can finish something for you by the end of this week."

Etou gently freed himself from her embrace, "Ah. Well, thank you."

"I see you've brought friends," she said, approaching Kaji who held up his arms in defense.

"Eheh. I think I...er, I can tell you my measurements if you like," Kaji said nervously.

"Oh you would!" The girl squealed. "Will you try these on then!"

A pile of clothes materialized in Kaji's arms. Ryo took a step back, Kaji was going to fall backwards from the weight of the load.

"Huh?" Large blue eyes stared at him. "Uh, hello?" Ryo said.

"I know you!" she said, a lilt in her voice at the thrill of recognition. "Let's see, where is that," the girl said. A second ago she had been ogling him, now she was busy unearthing objects from a drawer. "Here it is!" she said triumphantly. "This is you, isn't it?"

And you, she turned to Len who had backed up against the wall, "This is you right here!" She pointed to Len's face on the photograph.

"Tsuchiura," Kaji whispered, "who is she?"

Ryo squinted, her energy and strangeness shouldn't be hard to place. He'd seen it before, she fit in some memory stored in his mind. What was she doing when she hugged Etou earlier? Then it leapt in front of him, that elusive memory. He'd met her while at Seisou.

"She's Shimizu's sister," Ryo said. In Seisou's uniform, she and Shimizu had been interchangeable. But she was his polar opposite. She was the _before_ and her brother might have been the _after_—the result after pails and pails of energy had been spent. Shimizu did practice til daybreak, didn't he? Would Shimizu be like his sister if he had more sleep? Maybe...Or the cellist could have inherited the recessive gene.

"Ah! It's so nice to see Keichi's friends!"

Shimizu Tomomi pushed a chaise longue to the middle of the room. It was where she wanted to have it before any of the boys could offer to help. "Here, sit here. This should seat you all."

Ryo took the end with the arm rest. Kaji sat next to him. Len sat beside Kaji. Etou decided to stand. "I'd fall off the edge if I sit," he said and was backed into an armchair.

"Go on, sit!" Tomomi insisted.

"I think you'd better sit here Len," Etou said with a grin. "This is for your date."

Tomomi wheeled in a rack of ladies' clothing. "That's a lot," Ryo commented. His jaw dropped when three more racks materialized.

"Isn't this a little too much?" Kaji said. He was still holding the clothes Tomomi had given him.

"Find somewhere to put those Kaji," Ryo odered him.

"Too much," Len said out of the blue.

"I think we're losing him," Etou said. "Len, hey." He snapped his fingers in front of Len's face. Len glared at him.

"He's back," Etou announced. He inspected the racks and whistled, "I didn't know designers could work this fast. This is a lot!"

"She's not your ordinary designer," Ryo said.

"Oh, this is just the tip of the iceberg!" Tomomi said. "If you think about the possibilities," she began, "I can also alter the length, add sleeves, even dye some of the clothes if you like. You can make a wedding dress into an evening gown that way, I used the technique for an episode of a popular TV show once."

Ryo wondered if the reverse could also be done.

"Where are the models?" Etou said under his breath while looking here and there.

"Don't expect to see any," Ryo replied.

"Come now then, let's go to the backroom," Tomomi said, taking Len's hand and pulling him forward. Etou, Kaji and Ryo got off their seats to follow Tomomi and Len. In the backroom, fully-dressed manikins lined up to be examined. Len stood still and Tomomi waited patiently for him to comment.

Len's sensed four pairs of eyes poking at him. He hoped he didn't look unwell. "This is...a lot," he said. It was remarkable. It occurred to him that it took hard labour for any girl to create her own personal style; he felt as if he was in a museum commemorating the effort.

He listened to Tomomi who was giving him the tour. "I hope Hino-san will like these" she said, there was the joyful note of familiarity in the way she said Kahoko's name. "Is she still pursuing the violin?"

Len answered in the affirmative. _Hino Kahoko_. How was she really? What was she doing? Had she taken her violin with her to Vienna? Was she practicing? He pictured her performing on stage wearing a dress Tomomi-san had made.

"Do you think she'll like them?" Tomomi asked. "I made these dresses especially for her."

"Ah," Len answered. He had no way of knowing—he didn't know her likes or dislikes. What was her favorite color? Her favorite food? Did they like or dislike the same things? Those similarities were the bric-a-brac over which acquaintances became friends and swore eternal friendship. Were they friends? He didn't know enough of the details. He glanced at Tsuchiura, then at Etou who was in his line of sight.

Len had reason to be suspicious. "Are all these dresses for Hino?"

"Why of course," Tomomi said. "Each girl on the show is assigned her personal designer."

"I see," Len said. Etou had said 'girls' hadn't he? The abundance of clothes Tomomi made helped with keeping appearances. Etou had tricked him, and he sighed—not because of Etou's trick but because he thought the effort Etou had put into the lie was a waste of time.

He saw Etou trying on ladies' hats and posing for Kaji who was laughing and taking pictures. Tsuchiura was looking at another dress. As they finished the tour, he was tempted to ask Tsuchiura what dress he thought Hino would like.

"You still saw each other while you were in Japan..." Len said to Tsuchiura casually while Tomomi was fussing with Kaji.

Kaji and Etou were in a contest to see who could avoid wearing the frilliest of the clothes Tomomi had made. Tsuchiura and Len were looking through the racks of clothes she had presented when they came in. Later, and they both hoped the car would arrive before that, they would have to model a few clothes themselves.

Tsuchiura caught on easily, "You're talking about Hino, am I right?" He asked though he knew. "Yeah. We're in each other's lives if that's what you mean."

There was not much to say, Tsuchiura thought. What were a few lunches?

"Was that what you really wanted to ask?"

The noise from Tomomi, Etou and Kaji shielded them though they were within earshot. Len thought for a moment. Tsuchiura's relationship with Hino was none of his business. The two had spent time together in Japan and yet Hino was here and presumably looking for someone to be with. It was strange to him. Why the hurry? And yet...

And yet here he was as if presenting himself as a candidate...

He sighed, their situation was going to take some getting used to on his part.

"I've got a question for you," Ryo said, interrupting his thoughts.

Len supposed it was inevitable. Ryo was concerned for Hino's welfare, he would naturally ask if she was coping with the arrangement.

"Hino is fine," Len answered.

"That's not what I was going to say," Ryo said. "Are you...," he paused. "Are you thinking about marriage at all?"

This wasn't your everyday question. Len would be less agitated if Tsuchiura had asked about Hino. He could only guess the answers but at least he wouldn't feel as if the questions threatened his balance. It was more difficult to answer when the subject was himself, his wants and his plans. He still didn't know precisely how he should be feeling.

"This is not for my sake," Len said. "Why is Hino here?"

He had expected a yes or no answer. "She wanted an adventure," Tsuchiura said. "I guess..."

In a hypothetical situation, if Hino had gone to Vienna to watch Tsukimori's performance, had got herself caught in a reality TV bramble and Tsukimori had found out...

_Would this guy hesitate to send her home?_

He imagined what Tsukimori would say. _She attended the concert, it's time to send her home if she has already fulfilled her purpose for coming._ This to him was the mental picture which matched Tsukimori's usual practical response to situations.

"I don't know why she got the ticket. It might have been a mistake," Tsuchiura said with a sigh. "Her parents are worried and asked me to check on her."

Tsuchiura was convinced Len wasn't sharp enough to realize when he'd been given a lucky hand. It wasn't enough that she was in Vienna (when she should be in Japan) and that he and Hino were on a show made for falling in love— someone still had to spell it out for him. How much work did everyone else have to do? He still liked her didn't he?

The question lit a spark in his mind. Did he still have feelings for her? Ryo assumed that he did based on his own observations in high school. But those years were over. If Tsukimori's feelings had faded and if Hino were to realize her own...

He didn't want to see her get hurt. Did years of absence do its damage?

_He's not going to tell me_, Tsuchiura told himself. Hino and Tsukimori probably weren't the right fit—the show wasn't for two people like them. But he cared about what would happen to Hino if the TV crew couldn't hold up the roof of their little TV love hut. He had to ask, "What are you going to do Tsukimori?"

"I don't know," Len answered truthfully. "If Hino is here to experience Vienna then she is getting exactly what she wants."

He had given her an option and she had decided not to leave. He wanted to ask Tsuchiura if he should have sent her home, although he wouldn't do something just because Tsuchiura thought it was best.

"If she wants to stay here, she can since she chose to be here. If she becomes unhappy she can make that clear to me herself," Len said. He paused to look Tsuchiura in the eye, "I will send her home if she wants to go home. Her parents can know that she will be safe."

Tsuchiura grunted. _I think they were concerned about gaining a son-in-low. _

"I'll count on you then Tsukimori."

Tsuchiura knew what he would do if he were in Tsukimori's place: He would romance the girl he loved. It was as simple as that. It wouldn't matter that they were on television...

_Then again, it would_. He reconsidered his opinion that Tsukimori didn't fit the show—he was actually the sort of person it needed. It wouldn't make a difference to Tsukimori that they were being filmed, he would still act like himself. He wouldn't pretend to be anything he wasn't for the sake of impressing a girl.

_At least this person isn't going to be dishonest. _He can't be forced to do anything he doesn't want to do. But he had to try to make an input, though he had no idea how Len would take it.

"Show her how you feel," he said. He didn't know if Tsukimori would be receptive or if time had worn away his feelings but he had to throw the ball out there. 

Kaji and Etou returned to complete their quartet. The duo looked as if they had just gone shopping.

"What are the bags for?" Ryo asked.

"She insisted we keep them," Kaji explained, his grin a little lopsided.

Etou took out his phone to read a message, "How is it that you two get to escape?"

"The car's here," Ryo said, interpreting Etou's dismay correctly.

He and Len were the first to step quickly out of the building.

...

Extra/Omake1:

Tsuchiura: Why'd you want to bring Len to this place?

Etou: (shrugs) I thought he could help groom his girl.

Tsuchiura: (thinks: What is this, "_Daddy long legs_"?)

Kaji: Hey guys won't this look cute on Hino-san? (all smiles)

Etou: I wish I could transfer some of that enthusiasm to Len.

Tsuchiura: (smirk) You'd have more luck getting him into a dress.

Extra/Omake2:

_Interviews with the Ladies_

_Interview No. 1_:

Interviewer: Well, Kaho-san what kind of husband do you think Tsukimori-san will make?

K: Tsukimori-kun...as my husband...Eh...

_"Honey, I've burnt the noodles."_

_"It's ok sweetheart, we can have the onigiri."_

_"That got burnt too."_

K: (I guess we can interchange our lines...How do you burn onigiri?)

_Interview No. 2_:

Interviewer: Natsume-san where did you go on your first date with Tsukimori-san?

N: We went to the _Butterfly House_ in _Burggarten_. Some of the butterflies were as large as dinner plates.

I: What did he say about the _Butterfly House_?

N: He said it was good location...I think he might have meant it as a compliment to the staff.

I: Ah...what happened on your date?

N: He hadn't noticed but a butterfly had landed on his shoulder. I pointed it out to him and it flew away. He spoke quietly but I could still hear what he said after.

I: What did he say?

N: He said, "_Sometimes love comes so subtlely that it can go unnoticed."_

I: I see. How would you say your relationship would fare?

N: I think it could go well..._very well_ between us.

_Interview No. 3_:

Interviewer: Miya-san I heard you had an accident while on your date?

M: Yeah, we were at the _Donauinsel_ (Danube Island) and our canoe got overturned. Thank goodness we both know how to swim.

I: What did you learn about Tsukimori-san on your date?

M: He doesn't look it but he's a good swimmer. When we were in the water after our canoe got overturned, I dared him to race to the shore. He actually beat me! He's got a winning streak doesn't he, in music?

I: Yes ma'am he does.

M: He enjoys competition then?

I: He enjoys winning most of all.

Producer: Etou! You're the one who's conducting the interview! Ask _her_ the questions!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kaho was getting tired of the mirror and, she thought, vice versa. Yuzuki was busy with her hair while Ayu described the dress they had picked, "Cross-over V-neck with a cascading ruffle at the skirt..."

"Isn't it great that he chose you to attend the concert?" Yuzuki said.

"More mileage...thanks to the dress," Ayu remarked. She was now looking over Kaho's choices for footwear. "Ah, I wonder what this combination will do..."

Kaho didn't think that the red dress or the shoes that she had worn on the first night had influenced him. She wouldn't be surprised if he admitted to not noticing.

She was closer to her first dinner date and Yuzuki and Ayu were helping her prepare for it. While waiting to see him and at random moments of her day, whenever she felt like it, she had relived the Sibelius violin concerto. There was always something she especially liked. She knew she was echoing some thought she had already approved after listening to him in the Musikverein but repetition didn't diminish her love for his music. Listening to him made her happy and the memory of him on that stage—knowing her mind could take her back to the concert hall whenever she wished—gave her a wonderful feeling.

She wanted to see him.

"Are you excited?" Ayu said. "This is your first solo date!"

Kaho nodded. What would it be like to date Tsukimori Len?

She had gone out with him on a sort-of double date with Tsuchiura and his ex-girlfriend. But this time it was different. This time...

Well...it was out of necessity. But it wasn't a chore. She owed her stay in Vienna to him; owed him that moving performance. She would be seeing him as often as she did years before.

"I've never been on a date before," she confessed.

"_Honto_?" Yuzuki said.

Ayu looked at Yuzuki who wore Hello Kitty hairclips and a pink Hello Kitty shirt and said, "Dating experience isn't judged by appearance either."

"But...why? Were you never asked out?" Yuzuki asked. "You have been confessed to right?"

Kaho remembered Tsuchiura. "I was confessed to...once."

"Who was it?"

"A friend..." Kaho said.

"Well, how did it go?"

"He said...he said he wasn't expectant towards my reply. I think he just wanted me to know."

"Oh," Yuzuki said. She turned to Ayu, "He didn't want to ruin the friendship."

"That or he thought you liked someone else," Ayu said. "But did you like him?"

"As a friend, I still like him." Kaho said. She brightened up, "Right! He's in Vienna right now!"

She had almost forgotten. How was Tsuchiura doing? Had he gone to Musikverein? She liked the idea of the three of them being in Europe. _Everyone's so close..._

"He and I are still good friends," she said. "He was one of the first people who congratulated me on coming to Vienna..."

_Oh no. _He didn't know about Tsukimori or the show.

Both Yuzuki and Ayu were puzzled by her sudden change in expression. _But as long as he's in Vienna...he won't see me on television._ And it wasn't unreasonable to think that he would understand, right? He had always stood by her. _And..._

She wondered how he would feel about Tsukimori. It would be strange for him to see them dating. But...he would probably prefer Tsukimori over someone he didn't know.

"Having your private life broadcasted is a little too much," she said.

"But you'll get used to it," Ayu said.

"Let's go," Yuzuki said. "Your first date remember?"

"Um, yes!"

Her first date with Len and it was going to be broadcasted on national television.

_Ugh..._

"Hey, what's with that face?" Ayu said.

"Yeah," Yuzuki seconded. "You've got to have a fight face on! Ganbare! Go! Right?"

"Right..." Kaho said.

"You can't lose to those other girls!" Yuzuki said.

It wasn't as if she was competing but... "Ok," Kaho said.

"It's not every day you get to date a world renowned musician," Yuzuki said.

Kaho thought: Of all the world renowned musicians, it wasn't every day you get to date Len Tsukimori.

...

Len thought something had altered. He could not see it reflected on the mirror but it was palpable. It was distracting, this feeling. He had a date and it was inconvenient to be feeling off-balance and...He had to smile. He was feeling this way because he had been thinking about her.

He fixed his cufflinks and entered the living room where Tsuchiura was playing _Chopin's Op.28 No.1_. Kaji was seated on a barstool and listening to the music with a friendly smile. Etou, who stood next to the piano, had extended the welcome to include free dinners in Len's apartment...without Len's permission.

Etou grinned at Len, "Are you ready for your date?"

Tsuchiura was about to play another piece but had paused to sweep his eyes over Len's suit. Kaji, upon hearing Etou mention a date, also turned to look. Len felt as though about to go through a final inspection, and disliking the feeling, narrowed his eyes. "What?" He said in a cold voice.

Tsuchiura snorted and began to play another prelude. Kaji looked like he was about to ask something but refrained from doing so. Etou was left to slap Len harshly on the back. "Go get her man!"

Len had stood still momentarily before entering the limousine. The air around him had changed. And he opened his window as soon as he was seated so as not to lose the feeling. He did not watch the buildings pass by but looked at his fingers which were callused from so many years of practice. Had he known then what he was really searching for? There were flashes of recognition and perhaps the first was on the night he had played _Ave Maria _on the balcony at the Fuyumi villa.

The spaces between his fingers became interesting to him now; he had never minded them before but it seemed to him that, the longer he looked at his empty hand, the more he thought it was her hand in his that was missing.

...

The car slowed down and his pulse quickened at the sight of the villa. It had happened before, hadn't it? He had been alone with her countless times in Seisou. Before all the trouble of the show, there was her. She was really the only girl he knew a thing or two about.

Or it had been that way. Just this morning and earlier in the afternoon, he had gone on two dates. Etou had told him to consider going out with the other girls as practice for when Hino's turn would come up. Len hadn't thought about it but it had turned out exactly as Etou said, going on the dates felt like practice. He had asked the girls the questions he wanted to ask Hino. They answered eagerly and he found that their company wasn't the chore he thought it would be. He was getting used to the four-corners of the show.

The limousine door opened with a click, and his eyes were drawn to red hair and a lilac dress. Her hair fell lightly on her shoulders. He had never seen it in soft curls. "You look beautiful," he said. He wanted to touch her hair.

"Thank you," she blushed, enjoying the compliment. "You don't look to bad yourself," she said with a smile.

He did love her didn't he? She was so casual, he wanted to kiss her for it. A kiss on the cheek, like a friendly greeting, wouldn't be out of limits, would it? He inched closer to her.

"What is it?" she asked. He was staring at her and then he returned to leaning on the seat. Her lips parted and she swallowed. She thought he was going to kiss her. She steadied herself, biting her lip. If he had thought about kissing her it would only be a brush of lips on her cheek. _Like a soft breeze_...

_Like nothing..._

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine," she said.

Kaho wanted to touch her cheek but held back. Instead of thinking about being kissed, she studied the interiors of the limousine. There was enough room to stretch her legs if she wanted to. There was a TV too. In Japan, there were actually televisions that had their faces on the screen...

She almost forgot that people were watching them! Her eyes darted from one corner to the next, looking for a camera in the limousine. The crew was riding in another car so a camera must have been installed to capture their every move while in the limo. She was like a spy in danger of being discovered. She gripped the armrest.

"Hino, are you all right?" Len placed his hand over hers.

She answered without looking at him. Len, seeing that she was all right, removed the hand he had placed over hers.

"Tsukimori-san, have you had dinner here before?" She asked when they arrived at their destination.

She wasn't entering a restaurant, she was entering a palace. The _Palais Coburg_ had been home to the royal lineage of Saxe-Couburg and Gotha, a bit of trivia which had her thinking of Prince Albert, who was connected to that House.

Was she in the Prince's childhood home? Was this the place where he had learned how to waltz to impress Queen Victoria? She and Len had passed a tall pillar where, maybe, the prince had leaned against while reading letters from his lady Queen. She smiled, thinking it would be romantic if true.

Their table was in an unobtrusive corner where the crew could move about and not distract the patrons of the _Basteigarten Restaurant_. She glanced at the cameras displayed against a room of people who were enjoying their food and ignoring them. She pictured one group asking around if it was a movie or a TV show that was being filmed.

Len watched her as she ate. Her hair looked a deeper shade of red and the lipstick she was wearing had not come off even after she had wiped her mouth on the napkin. He wondered what could remove the paint off her lips.

"Tsukimori-san?" she called him out of his thoughts.

"Hino-san," he said slowly.

"Yes?"

"Can I call you Kahoko?"

The girls on the two earlier dates called him by his given name without preamble. He was grateful they had introduced themselves again during the start of the date or he wouldn't have known what to call them. He thought about the audience in Japan, would they be suspicious because Hino hadn't done the same?

"Yes, of course," she said. "I should call you Len, right?"

"Yes."

"Len," she said. His name hung in the air for a moment. She had actually forgotten what she was going to ask!

"What is it?"

"Do you like it here in Vienna?" She had found her composure.

"I do," he said.

Kaho drank her wine. She stammered, "I...I wanted to come here too someday."

Seeing Len and having a high class dinner with him was too surreal. Her promise was still in her heart but to see him so soon was too good to be true. She hadn't gone through the tests to study abroad; she hadn't even taken her final exams to graduate from University!

She had to tell him somehow that she was still planning on meeting him, after the show ends, after everyone had forgotten about them—she still wanted to meet him on the same stage. She had hopes of playing a duet with him, of seeing him more often and not just in between his dates with other girls.

"I only started playing the violin in highschool," she said. "I was in second year and inexperienced with competitions but I was made to join the concours in my school. I was out of my depth but many people supported me and helped me improve my music. I...I made a promise to one of them that I would continue playing." She held his eyes with hers, "I didn't want to have any regrets. I focused on the violin and music. I had some difficulties but I thought about the person I made that promise to..."

_I think about you..._

Perhaps everything that had happened led to that promise, and everything that will happen returned to it in a complete circle.

Here he knew he would not recover from her. The sense of kindred was formidable; it was sown in too many places and climbed gracefully up like a new shoot each time they met. Time had not done its damage or this was something it could not alter.

Her hands were made to play the violin, and in that respect, they were also meant to reach out. She found that the more she improved, the more she was able to express herself; she wondered if it was the same with him, if he thought that climbing up made way for reaching out to others.

One of his earliest memories from childhood was the decision to commit to music. He had made concrete the plans he wanted to accomplish and he knew where he was headed. But with her, there was only that hope: _One day they would meet_. That was it and that was all. But they were talking about the pursuit of music, and it was the topic in which he excelled...

"Each person's future follows the direction of his thoughts. It starts with confidence in one's skills. It may sound trite, but I believe you can do anything you set your mind to; you should consider your accomplishments up to the present date as a testament to your abilities."

"Thank you," she said, feeling once again that she had missed him. "I want to keep moving forward."

He believed in her. She had the urge to say: _I'm going to work really hard!_

Why did she think these were the words that were going to give them both away?

"Why are you laughing?" Len asked, admiring her smile.

"I'm just..." The words that came to her made her glad because she could say them without cover-up.

"I'm just happy that I met you."

...

_**Two little things...**_

_Chopin's Op.28 No.1_ is a short piece- it's less than a minute. The unofficial nickname given to this piece is "Reunion", which I think fits the music (as well as this chapter). If you want a good example of how different a piece can sound when played by different people, search _Chopin's Op. 28 No. 1_ on Youtube. The version is like is Sokolov's. It sounds sweet compared to the others. But I think Ivo Pogorelich's version fits well if you imagine a guy who's more nervous compared to Len.

Also, Prince Albert lived in _Schloss Rosenau_ not the _Palais Coburg_, which belonged to the Kohary branch of the House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha. Sorry Meg, the romance was elsewhere but oh well...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Len held a glass of wine as he pondered Vienna from his balcony. Etou stood a few steps behind him and watched the blinking lights of an airplane that made its way through the night sky. Etou imagined that Len's thoughts were controlled in the same way he swirled the contents of his glass. As he walked towards him, he noticed Len was, more precisely, looking at a scene across the street. Etou spotted a bearded man selling white roses to a young lady with red hair.

"That isn't her of course."

"I know," Len replied.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Etou said after a moment's silence.

"Have you done something?"

"What?" Etou asked, surprised.

"You don't care about bothering me unless you have to confess some irresponsible behavior." He paused and turning to face Etou for the first time, asked, "What did you do this time Etou?"

Etou swallowed, a little unnerved. He then cleared his throat. "Actually there is something I have to say, something which concerns you and I both."

"What is it?"

Etou swallowed. "I watched the first episode, I saw your girl and I..." he trailed off. "There's this _other _girl," Etou held on to the railing with both hands, "Her name is Miyako Mizukawa..."

Len spoke, and Etou, unsure if he had heard him speak at all, asked, "You said something?"

"The girl from America,"Len said. "How do you know her?"

"She was my girlfriend," Etou said. He had to give Len the whole picture eventually anyway. If he stalled any longer, Len could eliminate Miyako, forfeiting any possible advantage both he and Len might gain from Miya's "tenure" on the show. "It looks as if my spinster sister played matchmaker without me knowing."

Miyako was supposed to be "the consolation" or rather, his reason for joining if he had known she was going to be on the show. If he hadn't let Len take his place, he would be working towards his own happy ending. He told Len as much.

Len accepted Etou's information. He could do nothing about it, if Ms. Mizukawa was Etou's ex girlfriend. That day at the Spanish Riding School, he had seen Kaho chatting with her. He doubted if real friendships could be formed in the situation the girls were in presently but since Mizukawa-san was interested in Etou and not him—assuming she had joined to give Etou another chance—she and Kaho could get along.

"What would you like me to do?" he asked Etou.

_So sudden. _If Len didn't hesitate...

"Keep her on the show," Etou said. "She more or less knows what's going on. I bet she already knows about you and Kaho."

_"Etou," his sister said. "Miyako is disappointed you backed out. She doesn't want to speak to you."_

_"Huh? Did you tell her I didn't know? Onesan, did you?"_

_Nami ignored his question. "There is good news. She will agree to talk to you if you help Len. This is basically your chance to prove to her that you can, for once, be unselfish."_

_"I agreed to be on your show! What the heck!"_

_"Because you were bored," she said with a wave or her hand. "When Tsukimori-san seemed interested you thought it would be amusing to see how he would react..."_

_"Hasn't it been? I try to help him out sis, you know that."_

_Nami swiveled in her chair. "If you are intent on helping him, Miyako-san thinks you should follow through. My advice is you should talk to Len." _

"Actually," Etou admitted, "I hope you're ok with it but she _does_ know. She might be trying to get Kaho to be more proactive"

"Are you going to try to talk to Mizukawa-san?" Len asked. What did he mean by proactive?

"Maybe..."

It was him, not Miyako, who had opened the subject of a cooling off period. _She was too intense._ He wasn't passive but he didn't know where their relationship was headed. She had already talked about their future but he hedged whenever the word was mentioned. Why not just live in the moment?

The advice was probably more fit for Len. "You don't want to miss out on your own life," Etou said to Len. "Show Hino-san you care. Grab her, take her into your arms or whatever. Do what you feel like doing..."

Len said nothing. Etou scratched his head, "She can deal with it, you know. If you show her your feelings more often then it will become clear to her."

Etou hoped that was enough. Len had to act or perish.

"I wanted to see her again," Len said.

"Yeah?" Etou replied, expecting a follow-up but getting none.

There was nothing to do except be with her, Len thought. Nothing do to but to go on dates with her, have dinners with her and enjoy her company.

"Len? There's this other thing I have to tell you, before I forget." He jerked his head towards the living room, "Maybe we should go inside and sit down..."

_How to begin..._, Etou thought.

"Well, what is it?" Len asked.

"Nami is concerned about your partiality towards Hino-san," he began in as business-like a voice as he could manage. "My crazy sister," he had an image of her laughing maniacally, "noted that you held Hino-san's hand during the concert and during your first date. She thinks that you're distributing your attention unevenly because you haven't once held the other girls' hands." He paused to assess Len's reaction. "This is an issue for my sister but, so what? I think you're making progress." Len looked at him as if waiting for Etou to get to the point.

Etou sighed, "You've got to be more demonstrative or else it'll look suspicious." He couldn't be more direct.

"Etou," Len began. Etou felt the chill that accompanied Len's voice. "This is my business that is being broadcasted on television; there is an audience of people watching your sister's show, but I am the one in it. I'm in a position to care about the message we're delivering."

_You owe it to the audience and to yourself to behave. _Etou heaved another tired sigh. _I think I've offended him on some level._

"I don't expect you to be touchy-feely," Etou said. Before their talk, he had reconciled himself with a possible poor outcome of this conversation with Len.

"I understand however what you mean," Len continued. "I shouldn't have let my emotions show so quickly."

Etou's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "No! No! No! That's not it!" Len raised an eyebrow. "Don't hold back! Ah, you're going to cause me more problems!" Etou groaned, his forehead fell on his palm. "I wish I had some support here..."

_I'm worried about you..._

"Look, Len," Etou said after collecting himself, "I've thought about myself too much. Just don't try anything with Miyako." He held up his hands when Len shot him his famous glare. "I know you're a gentleman so there was no need for me to mention that. The audience thinks your..._temperance_ is impressive, well, I would if I were evaluating your performance. The girls think you're handsome, cool and accomplished so you'll be forgiven for holding back." He had gone through his speech as if reciting a list. "As for your future with Hino-san. I hope you succeed. Don't forget to invite me to your wedding."

Len didn't respond. _Succeed? _She hadn't expected to see him, neither did she expect to see him woo her.

Etou weighed Len's silence. "No, it can't be," Etou shook his head, "you're not thinking...You aren't thinking! C'mon Len, you're here, she's here, what are you waiting for? A sign? You don't believe in signs!"

Etou was right, he didn't. He believed in going after what he wanted. In...could he see himself married? Married. To. Hino Kahoko.

_Kaho stood with her back to Len, she was clothed in full bridal attire. When she turned to hold out her hand to him, pink cherry blossoms floated around her... _

"What are you saying Etou?" Len frowned.

"I'm feeding your imagination!" Etou shouted. "Geez man, ask yourself, why is she here? If she wants to marry someone, why not you?"

"I'm not letting her go," Len replied.

_Again with the suddeness!_ Len had snuck up on him but Etou was relieved to hear his friend's new resolution. It was probably the most he could get out of the ice block. He clapped a hand on Len's shoulder, "She's stuck with you. Too bad she doesn't have a say..."

Len didn't bat an eyelash. Kaho hadn't been eliminated because she hadn't objected to his plan, Etou didn't know this and Len had no desire to tell him. He was watching her behavior and she didn't seem to be lonely or homesick. But he would send her home if she felt differently; the true ending would depend on her wishes, on the cues she would give.

He hoped he would never see her unhappy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A quiet morning in a huge villa stoked her imagination. She owned this _'suteki no besou'_ and the girls were her guests. Looking at the carpet, she wiggled the toes in her slippered feet. It wasn't made for effective twirling, this carpet, but she could do a cart wheel instead—from one end of the hall to other and get a perfect ten for it. There was so much space! She had to fill it with her enthusiasm.

_"I'm glad that I met you,"_ she had said to him on their date. She couldn't keep from blushing at the memory. Old habits, she guessed.

She bit her lip, something like happiness crackled and popped inside her. _He would have clocked in early to get some practice._ It would be nice if she could listen to him. If it were possible, she would bring him hot chocolate, then maybe he wouldn't mind her intrusion and let her listen to him play.

_What piece would it be?_

_Ah_. She marched to her room to retrieve her violin. She should practice also...In the garden or the balcony, where she could feel the sunlight on her skin.

Before she could go down to the foyer, the tinkling of piano keys, a familiar tune she herself had performed on the violin, arrested her on the steps. She followed the sound to the last room on the floor. There was no furniture inside, only wall to wall carpeting and a grand piano. The door was ajar, and inside was Natsume absorbed in Elgar's _Salut d'Amour_.

"Kahoko-san," Natsume called out, startling Kaho. "Good morning," she said with a benign smile.

"Good morning," Kaho replied, slipping from behind the door and into the room. "I'm sorry for intruding on your practice but you play so beautifully I wanted to listen."

"I...Thank you," Natsume answered. Kaho detected a hint of surprise in her voice.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing," Natsume said, brightening a little for Kaho's benefit. "It happened long ago. And I...I think now that I shouldn't judge my competition based on that one time. Or people in general based on one encounter. But I suppose there are better options for meeting people aside from competitions."

Natsume covered her hand with her mouth, "I think I just contradicted myself. This is technically a competition isn't it?"

"Hey, would you like to play a duet?" Kaho asked.

Kaho had sensed her sadness. She remembered Shoji and what had happened during the first selection at Seisou. Had Natsume gone through something similar?

Natsume stared, and Kaho added, "We could play Salut d'Amour. I'd really like to play with you."

The pianist appeared to consider Kaho's request. "I'd like to hear your violin as well."

Kaho had become a better musician in the years after Seisou. While she was training, there were times she felt her fingers move on their own—and not because she had a magic violin. Practice had made fingering the notes almost instinctive; she had never experienced freedom as she did when she played.

It was a treat to the ears. The notes from the violin and piano were in perfect harmony. She had always felt that sharing a piece with someone who appreciated it equally added to the enjoyment of the musicians and the audience. She could recognize that Natsume also loved this piece.

"You're very good Kahoko-san," Natsume said afterwards.

"Thank you," Kaho replied.

"_Oh_, I'm simply returning the compliment."

Miyako would have chosen to mistrust Natsume's meaning and call it 'lip service' but Kaho simply smiled. Natsume deserved many compliments. She was an excellent pianist and easily one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. She watched Natsume tuck a strand of hair with fingers that were the perfect shape and length for a pianist.

"Kahoko-san, if you wish to use this room for practice, I don't mind going ahead if you need me to."

Natsume excused herself in this manner, leaving Kaho alone to muse. The other girls were beautiful too but Natsume was the most attractive one.

_Her face is gorgeous... _

She acknowledged Natsume's good qualities without envy: Natsume was beautiful, talented and elegant. In reality and in the version without cameras, the popular observation for Natsume would be that it was easy for men to fall in love with her. It was probably something to get used to—to have love and affection always falling on one's lap. _It must have bothered her one time or another..._

She trailed her fingers on the piano keys. Salut d'Amour was a piece she had learned before entering Seisou University. She had practiced the piece alone on her violin but it was Tsuchiura who had taught her how to play it on piano.

_He said I wasn't half bad. _

She put away her violin. Natsume was enchanting when she played and her appearance and grace gave her extra points. She pressed a key with her index finger. She was sure Natsume would entrance everywhere, her look and her sound predisposed her to the attention.

She took her seat in front of the piano; her fingers were poised above the keys, ready to play Salut d'Amour.

...

The performance was smooth except for a key or two and on the last note, a small exhale was the vent for her disappointment at her mistakes. Lifting her head immediately, she chastised herself for being bothered when her competition was a piano major. She didn't concentrate on the piano and...

Kaho froze. Natsume wasn't her competition! _Because this isn't a contest...I'm not competing for..._

She took a deep breath. _No, Kaho, it's not like that._

Her eyes drifted from the piano keys to her violin case. She imagined what Len would say if he had seen her, he couldn't guess why she was affected but she would welcome his advice to brush off the confusion.

He would tell her to concentrate on her own playing and not let herself be swayed by the performances of others. She wasn't sure what she would say in reply but her silent response would be to practice harder. Practice to improve her skills and her music was the avenue for all her energy, her love, and her frustrations too.

'_You always produce such moving notes...'_

It was a compliment which came from the least likely person to give it. Though, at the time, the news of his departure had affected her in such a way that his words were lost on her.

Her feelings had been harder to make out than his but she thought she could shore up _his_ spirits. To think of his feelings first was best for both of them; it became her resolution to encourage him on his trip overseas. Her words to him were: 'I'll always be cheering for you, for your wonderful and dazzling performances to come.' She in turn promised that she wouldn't lose to him. He was a rival and yet a source of inspiration.

She smiled at the memory but her smile dissolved when Natsume's face came so suddenly to mind that she had to consider how Natsume was also a source of inspiration. If Len, by only looking at Natsume, was also inspired. Her expression adjusted itself as her mood changed abruptly. It took a few moments but when she caught on, she shook her head as if to clear her mind.

_What am I thinking!_

She had to be rational: She didn't know what Len's feelings were and she couldn't ask him for a confirmation. If Len admired Natsume, it was a natural sort of admiration. It was the same as her thoughts towards him when they were still in Seisou.

_She's lovely and talented._ As for her, Kahoko, she was..._well_...she was Len's schoolmate in high school. She had known him longer than Natsume.

_That's right...I know him..._

She rose to her feet and took her violin case. Len was going to choose her...because it was their unspoken agreement. Natsume would probably represent Japan in Ms. Universe but it didn't mean that she, Hino Kahoko, couldn't do the same.

_Er..._

Natsume could be rival somewhere else, in a beauty contest or music competition...

_But not on this show._

Already at the door, she took one last look at the piano before heading for her room.

...

_**Notes:**_

_You always produce such moving notes..._ from Chapter 57

_I'll always be cheering for you, for your wonderful and dazzling performances to come_...from Chapter 58


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sunshine warmed the right side of his face. With great effort, he willed himself to open his eyes despite not being able to recall having fallen asleep. Slowly he admitted some of the light. His vision was a little blurry when the view in front of him registered but, along with what he had found himself doing, he saw enough to alarm him. He unwound his arms from what he thought had been a pillow. He sat upright in an instant, his eyes still glued to the back of a person who was sleeping soundly—who had been sleeping beside him—on his bed.

The person stirred, and he was even more shocked when he saw the face of someone he knew. He continued to stare without knowing what to do. And it would have been that way for some time if _she _hadn't opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning," Hino Kahoko greeted him pleasantly. She stretched her arms and with a contented sigh, wrapped them around his waist. His arms were slack on either side of her. He saw that she was wearing a silk nightgown and so kept his eyes above her head and checked what he was wearing by the feel of the material rather than by sight. He wore an undershirt and a loose pair of pants. He hadn't said a word, hadn't moved until she planted her hands on his chest— he was jolted after a near minute of being frozen. He held her by the shoulders and pulled her away.

"Len?" she asked. "What's the matter?"

It was no mistake, she had been about to kiss him. "Hino," he said calmly but with a voice that was unable to hide his surprise, "what are you doing here?"

She made a face. "Why shouldn't I be here? Did you just call me Hino?"

At that moment, Len was able to take in the rest of his surroundings. He wasn't in his apartment...

"Len, are you all right?" Kaho asked. Her voice brought his attention back to her. He got out of bed the instant she tried to touch him. Kaho's worry was evident in her face. She got up also, and he stared at the expanse of leg that her short nightgown had left unconcealed. He blushed, embarrassed at having looked at her from head to toe. She, however, didn't blush and didn't seem to mind. She approached him, still with a look of concern on her face. He had backed up against the dresser. She giggled and said, "You're acting weird. But you're home so I'm glad I get to keep you here," and then added as she stepped into his space, "all to myself..."

He had never seen her like this! She fluffed his hair and trailed her fingers down his face. He held her wrist when her fingers brushed the side of his jaw. "I missed you," she said, dropping her hand. She stood so close, he felt as if she were taking ownership of him. She leaned in and kissed his collarbone.

"Did you miss me?"

"I did," he answered with the hope that his reply might get her to quit him. When she didn't move he opened his mouth again, "Please, will you..."

His words were cut off when the door burst open, admitting two little people. Kaho moved away from him instantly as one of the intruders shouted, "Okasan! Ne-chan hit me!"

The blue-haired boy hugged Kaho who had crouched on the floor to meet the boy eye to eye. He hugged Kaho and wept.

"I did not!" Ne-chan replied. She tugged at Len's pants, "Otosan, he only thinks I did! He bumped into me!"

Len looked at the little girl who called him Otosan. She had Kaho's eyes. The boy Kaho was holding, now that he was of a mind to notice, was a tiny version of him. "Otosan," the girl applied to him again. Kaho called to her daughter, "Sweetheart, daddy's not feeling well today."

"Oh! Why? What's wrong? Are you still tired from your trip Otosan?"

Len was not able to utter a word.

"I think he would feel better if you and your brother made up," he heard Kaho say. The girl put on a sour face but stepped forward. She and her brother held hands. "Now, both of you, say sorry..."

The children obeyed. Len watched the scene with amazement— at Kaho's motherly wisdom and at beholding Kaho with _their_ children. He finally recognized the place he was in, this was _his_ house—his family's house in Japan. His brow contorted in confusion.

"I have children," Len said. His son and daughter kissed him before leaving the room.

"Yes, twins," Kaho said fondly.

"Ah," was all that Len could reply. Kaho rested her head on his shoulder, "Why are you so stingy? I haven't seen you in weeks..."

_Weeks?_

He hadn't seen her in years. They were in completely different timelines. He had children. He was back in Japan. He had married the beautiful woman who was sulking beside him.

"I married you," he said softly. He turned to her, examined her face, her eyes, and lingering on her lips, he repeated, "I married you."

Kaho looped her arms around his neck happily.

"Will you answer for me one question?" he said.

"What is it?"

"When did we..."

Len opened his eyes to a ceiling fan. He had returned to the present, to his apartment in Vienna. He moved his limbs and drummed his fingers on the mattress. A few more moments in his dream would have meant an answer to his question.

"When...did we get married?" he finished.

After breakfast, Len got dressed for his first date of the day with thoughts that were still full of the Kaho in his dream. His wife. He couldn't imagine Kaho, the Kaho he was to meet in an hour, as attentive to him as the Kaho in his dream. He swung the door and stepping into the hallway, paused to check his reflection in the mirror. He frowned at his other self. _That would be the day._

Etou met him at the entrance. A jacket hung over his shoulder. "Yo!"

Len glared at him. "Are you here to chaperone me?"

Etou shrugged and followed Len out of the building. His adieus to Len were given at the door of the limousine, with his head bent low to speak to his friend who was already inside. "You're finally in the game," he said before sending him off. "This is the first day of the rest of your life, or something to that effect."

Len watched the view pass him by, the greenery, the museums, the carriages and the lovers enjoying a _porcelain ride_. He saw a young woman gasp; her boyfriend helped her out of the carriage with one hand and then with the other flipped open a velvet box. The car drove past before he could see the conclusion.

_The couple exchanged elated smiles. The lady had accepted._ He worked out the ending for himself. Len wondered if they were tourists, and if so, were they thinking about getting married in Vienna?

It seemed weddings and marriage haunted him outside the realm of sleep. His surroundings were conducive to daydreaming and he had a good reference in the dream he had last night; Kaho's hair was a little longer, her eyes were bright and welcoming. She was his dream wife. He shook his head; that was it exactly, she was his _dream_ wife. And there he found the limit.

...

The Vienna _Schokomuseum_ paid tribute to more than 3000 years of chocolate history. They had antiques and modern chocolate-making machines to showcase, as well as a chocolate cinema where the stars of blockbuster hits were bars of chocolate. Len enjoyed a _Mozart Heart_ now and then but it was his first time to enter a museum that made it their business that he should know more about a chocolate named in Mozart's honor. Beside him, Kaho had her eyes on three chocolate fountains: java milk, dark chocolate and white chocolate.

She took a _Mozart Heart_ from a nearby display because she recognized the great composer's face on the wrapping . She removed the foil and after eating her second one, tapped Len on the shoulder. "Len," she said. "You have to try this!" She unwrapped one for him and placed it in the general direction of his mouth. He stared at her and the chocolate. "Quickly, before it melts," she said.

He took the offered treat between his fingers and popped it into his mouth. He tasted milk chocolate, pistachio marzipan and hazel nut nougat. If he had eaten from her hand...he would have looked at her face or he would have lowered his eyes. He didn't know which but it occurred to him that he had done something strange. They were on a date, he was supposed to let her feed him. He hadn't immediately realized that it was part of keeping appearances. But he hadn't realized too late.

"Can I have another one?" He said.

"Sure." She said but this time, she handed him one from another free display.

"Will you unwrap it for me?" He said. She did. And he bent his head closer to hers in the hope that she would interpret correctly. She blinked at him and raised the chocolate to his mouth. He took a bite and helped himself to the rest with his hand.

"Would you like one too? How about another kind..." He thought he should return the gesture. He got a _Sissi Taler_ from the overabundant display of chocolate. She opened her mouth. "How do you like it?" he said when she finished. "It's good," she said and she covered her mouth with her fingers, presumably, he thought, to lick some of the chocolate off her lips.

Their personal guide began to introduce to them one of the workshops they had for guests. The guide's words echoed in Len's mind. _Chocolate painting_, he didn't know such a thing was offered in Vienna. The guide opened the doors to a room decorated with Van Goghs and Monets rendered in chocolate. Da Vinci's Mona Lisa smiled at them as they walked to the white chocolate canvasses that waited in the middle of the room. Their paint consisted of delicious milk, white and dark chocolate.

This was a totally new experience for Len, as it was for his companion who was smiling cheerfully at the prospect of creating artwork from chocolate. He took a sip from the sparkling wine that the guide had brought to his attention.

She had dark chocolate, white chocolate, and an empty canvass. "What's that you're making?" She cocked her head to the side.

"It's a night sky," he said. He was randomly swiping chocolate on canvass but it might pass for the night sky he claimed it was. He could see her sportive smile from the corner of his eye and wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Let's add some stars," she said, dipping her finger into smooth white chocolate. She drew a star on the canvass and licked the remaining chocolate she had swiped with her finger after. "You want to try?" she asked.

"_Ah_," he said, blushing a bit and looking away.

"You haven't started work on yours..." she heard him say. She wanted to tease him, "Yours is more fun," she said. "This isn't school right? I don't have to make an output to compare to yours. Plus, it'll be more fun if we work on it together." She lifted her index finger into the air as if to make a point. She did feel a little like a kid, but she realized that it was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to play and have fun. She wanted to be silly. The cameras had a way of making her tuck her arms in, or place them to side like a good girl but it was time to ignore them. Seeing Len, she knew she wanted to be in the moment, to be where she was while she still had the chance.

They weren't in high school—he wasn't competing with her, but they weren't in preschool either—this wasn't art class, and yet...he wanted to have these silly moments with her, if only to see the warmth of her smile. He was about to say so when something had grabbed on to his leg.

His dreams were haunting him, he concluded. Why? The something that was clinging to his leg turned out to be a young girl. "Where's my mommy?" the child said in Japanese. Len, who couldn't answer because he was in the middle of doubting his surroundings, said nothing. Was he still in a dream? He stared at the intruder. A second later, the child's tears started to pour.

"There, there," Kaho said gently. "Do you want some chocolate?" She offered one of the bonbons she had taken from a display tray. The child looked up at Len, nodded, and let go of the leg which a moment ago was like a life raft. As the kid chewed on the chocolate, Kaho's eyes pleaded to the crew for help. The director secretly wanted to see if Len could somehow contribute so he sighed and looked at his assistant who understood the command to keep rolling.

Kaho blinked. "Um," she looked at the kid who was now holding out her hand for another piece of chocolate. She turned to Len who had his fingers pressed to his forehead. She was thinking they needed a plan when she heard Len sigh. He crouched down with his knees bent and said, "Would you like to paint?"

The girl's frown didn't discourage Len. He drew another white chocolate star next to the one Kaho had drawn. "Here," he offered her the melted chocolate. She dipped her finger into the bowl and stared at Len with pouted lips and head tilted to the side. Kaho watched the scene before her, more curious now that the child was alternating her gaze between Len and the canvass. The little girl decided on Len: she stuck out her tongue and smudged white chocolate on Len's nose. Kaho stifled her laughter.

"_Kawaii_!" the little girl said. Len wiped away the chocolate without saying a word.

"Look, your mother's here," Len said when he saw a young woman appear not too far behind the child.

The child turned her head. "Mommy!" She ran to her mother and grabbed her leg like she did Len's. The mother heaved a sigh of relief. Len watched them and wondered if he would also experience the same type distress in the future. Their new guest, noticing the cameras, mouthed her 'Thank you' as she swiftly took the child's arm and headed for an exit.

Kaho stared at the spot on Len's nose where the little girl had dabbed chocolate.

"Is something the matter?" Len asked.

"Um, no," Kaho answered. He was cute in surprising ways. He'd always been attractive but "cute" was never a word she would use to describe him. He was handsome, intelligent, diligent... and now, she was happy to have more to add to the list. "You're pretty good with kids," she turned to Len with a smile.

"I think that was an isolated moment," he said, remembering he had been thinking of the Kaho in his dream and their...his general situation in that dream. "You have that effect."

"Eh?"

"You would have done something similar," he said.

"But you acted more quickly," she said.

"Kahoko," he said with some exasperation. "Will you accept the compliment? And," he continued, "we'll go round and round if you add more to my credit."

"It's not because I have to," she said stubbornly. "I just think..." She stopped. "You're interesting," she said. It was as simple as that. "It's not a compliment," she added. _Or rather, it was._ "I'm not flattering you..." What was she saying?

"I think it might be _you_," she said. "You don't give yourself give enough credit."

She thought he didn't understand her. The audience was probably confused as well. To her surprise, he smiled and said, "I think we might be the same that way."

When he saw her picture that night in Etou's car, he had to make sure he would see her while they were in the same country. He had responded in the correct way—because he was here, looking into the face of the one he loved. He was in love with her. He had admitted it to himself over and over again without knowing where the admission would take him. But he could smile despite the uncertainty. Having moments with her was worth not knowing what would happen next.

...

_**Extra:**_

"_Kawaii_!" the little girl said. And before Len could wipe away the chocolate, the little girl kissed his nose and laughed.

"Ehhh?" cried Kaho.

Author says: Poor Kaho, someone beats her to the first nose kiss.

...

_**One little thing...**_

The _Schokomuseum _offers chocolate painting for adults and children. There is no mention of chocolate Van Goghs, Monets or Da Vincis on their website but I included those famous paintings in this fic.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_Countdown: 5 girls left_

Kaho knew Len had influenced her at what could be called a turning point in her life. If she hadn't met him in Seisou, she would have gone in a completely different direction. This wouldn't have mattered to the Kaho before music who would have been content with arriving anywhere. But Kaho no longer knew that person.

In comparison, Len had been studying music all his life. He was ahead but she was just as motivated; her attitude was her best asset and she never took her eyes off what she wanted. If she didn't focus, the obstacles in her peripheral vision could crowd in on her, distract her and make her lose her way; the worst consequence would be coming to accept a poor comparison to her goals.

She sought a winner's frame of mind to guard her thoughts: she told herself she was able and continued to push forward. She thought of Len. _Probably as a kind of punishment_, she sighed. Thinking of him helped, and so, whenever she felt fatigued, she remembered that he was working hard as well; when she was happy about the outcome of an exam or performance, she saw herself getting closer to him.

Now that she was in Vienna, thoughts of Len were unavoidably connected to their dates.

_His schedule must be busy_. _It must be a pain..._

It was clear from the words in his letter: their first meeting in years was the result of her troubling him...Because she had accidentally joined a reality TV show. She groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. He would be following his normal schedule if she hadn't gone through with the interview.

His letter had said: '_I thought of taking his place even before I considered whether or not you would mind'._

He joined the show because of her. _But..._

_What was he thinking?_

They were a comfort to each other. And they were in the process of setting each other free. And she would—_if_ _he doesn't send me home_.

_But..._

She couldn't imagine the finale. Or think of what she would be feeling by that time. Guessing seemed pointless; she didn't know what his feelings would be either but she wanted to stay for him.

She pulled down the blanket to her chest. She had to see this to the end. It wasn't up to her but she sincerely hoped...she wanted him to let her stay.

...

Etou felt like he was in a white dollhouse. He was having breakfast at _Orlando di Castello _with his sister who was a regular customer.He couldn't help remembering the dollhouse Nami owned when she was younger. It was large and had white walls decorated with floral motifs similar to the ones adorning the walls of the coffeehouse. Even the velvet sofa he was sitting on looked like the miniature he had _accidentally_ lost when he was nine; his sister had just been readmitted to their grandparents' house and he had hidden her new toys, wondering why she had been given a dollhouse when she had already reached thirteen years old at the time.

He wiped his mouth on a napkin. "Len can't be made to romance girls. It doesn't even matter if he's interested."

"Hm, yes. The results are the same...But he has shown favouritism towards Hino-san at times."

"I'm not surprised. But I don't think he notices."

His sister took a sip of her coffee, "I think this keeps the audience interested, whether or not they are rooting for Kaho. What about you? Are you working on your plan to talk to Miya? I'll tell her about your efforts with Len and maybe she'll grant you a reprieve."

"Her anger will disappear about the same time the reprieve will end," he said. "She won't be mad for long. It's temporary. I don't need a reprieve."

Nami clucked her tongue, "Are you trying to convince yourself?" Then she added, "I'll tell on you, she'll know you think she can't hold a grudge for long."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be on my side?"

"Yes," she answered. "I am on her side and yours since you report to me about Len and she tells me about Kahoko."

"So, what does she say, about Hino-san I mean."

Nami sighed, "She also needs a little push."

Etou shook his head,"I knew it." He leaned back on his chair. "_You attract what you are..._" They said simultaneously. Etou raised an eyebrow and Nami smiled. "Do you think you and Miyako are similar?" she asked.

"We're both spying for you, that's something we have in common."

"I haven't heard either version of your break up but I will admit that I like her. I would still like her even if it's possible for me to be biased in favor of my little brother."

He took that to mean her approval was final. _Well_, Etou thought,_ you can befriend who you want_. "You two could be more alike since you get along with her better than I do."

"Compared to her and to you, I'm more patient. Anyway, back to the first couple. I've come by some interesting scientific information that led me to the perfect plan for their date."

"You mean the one they're having now?"

"Yes," she said. "Have you heard of 'Excitation transfer'?"

"You're going to tell me about it anyway aren't you?"

"Excitation transfer," she began to explain, ignoring him, "is something which happens on adrenaline filled dates. For example, when a couple rides a roller coaster, the left over rush, the excitement that was felt on the ride becomes attributed to the person they are with. _Oh_, my cheeks are flushed, my heart is racing etc. etc. so going on these dates is a smart way to heighten certain feelings. Feelings which our favorite couple is experiencing but for some reason has been under their radars."

Etou sighed, as he often did when talking about Len's difficulties. "That's just Len. He doesn't know anything about these things."

"Are you calling your best friend dense?"

"Isn't he?" Etou said. "That is the impression one gets from him. Wait a second Onesan," his sister's explanation had given him a cause for concern, "what kind of date did you arrange?"

Etou knew Len got motionsick, he didn't like rides that looked like they could go fast enough to break the speed of sound. His eyes widened when he heard her reply.

"Bridge Bungee Jumping?"

He also knew Len didn't enjoy the feeling of plummeting to the ground.

Nami smiled from ear to ear, "My friends tried it recently, it seems conducive to romance."

...

Len swallowed. _I'm supposed to jump off this bridge with a cord tied to my ankles_. He inspected the equipment they were going to strap to him while the camera crew got ready. _This is a safety rope?_ He swallowed again. His anxiety was going to be immortalized on film any minute. _How many feet_ was he going to drop before reaching the water?

Kaho watched for Len's expression when she found out what they were going to do on their date. When he turned to her, she offered him her most supportive smile. The director told them it was an "amusement park" inspired date that was the brainchild of the show's producer. She remembered her "sort-of-double-date" with Len in high school and how he had gotten dizzy after their ride on one of the faster rollercoasters.

She stood next to him while he contemplated the water. "Do you think it's cold?" He asked her. His voice was calm and even.

"Don't worry Tsuki-...Len," she said. "We're not going to get wet."

_Yes_,he thought. _It's not like I'm going to go in for a again, swimming would be safer._ He didn't reply to her but he did notice that she still wasn't yet used to calling him by his given name. "Kahoko," he said.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say your name." He was sure she was blushing because he had moved closer.

She looked up at him with her head tilted slightly. What was it about her face? He took note of the arch of her brows, the curve of her cheek...

"All right kids, we're going to start, so this is how it'll go..." The Bungee instructor gave a succinct overview of what was going to happen. Kaho was a little surprised, "I'm going to hold on to him?" She asked, putting on her helmet.

Len rather knew than thought it was going to be _him _who was going to hold on to her. He took another peek at the water, were they really going to go through the jump? She was in his embrace just before they were pushed into the air and during the dive when they were upside down. He closed his eyes and held on to her tightly.

His arms were holding on to her like he was hanging on for dear life. She could feel his heart racing but wasn't sure if he noticed hers beating just as quickly. If he did, he didn't know that it wasn't because of the dive but because she had never been so close to him before. He was so close she could smell him, he smelled clean, like soap and fresh laundry.

"Len, are you ok?" She asked him after the jump. Len made a valiant effort not to touch his forehead or appear uncomfortable, his determination showed in his expression. He was biting down on his teeth as if his jaw might come loose if he didn't and there was a notch in between his brows.

"Ah, I'm fine." He answered a few seconds after she had asked her question. She took his hand, and he saw in her eyes a genuine look of concern.

He smiled suddenly. It was a small curve of the lips but for a moment she felt the world go still. It was the combination of his smile and the expression in his eyes that held her in place.

"Kahoko," he said.

She was the person who was able to reach out to him through music. In the past, he had been convinced that music wouldn't be that door but he had since learned that it was the right one from the beginning. He had caught a glimpse of it the night he and Kaho played their first duet. But he had been overwhelmed, almost alarmed and had to turn away.

It hadn't been a conscious effort but he began to take notice of her. And that may have been his undoing. A person shouldn't be limited by how others perceive him and though he followed the principle himself, she was a better example of the application. She amazed him; she had reached out to him without knowing it. She had made him care for her, for something other than his ambitions and the more he thought of it, of her, the more he knew he loved her.

She would have known more about him if he hadn't left for Vienna. And though they were apart for years, she felt like they were close, not because they were schoolmates in high school, not because she was able to distinguish his playing from others' but because she could continue on with him like this, in this way. Her eyes were still on his face. They were close but she felt, the longer she looked at him, that there was more—she could still get closer to him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

She was thinking only of him. He was lovely to look at but seemed also like a mirage. If she tried to touch him, he would disappear.

"It's nothing," she said with a smile. "Nothing at all..."

...

Len would have walked to their next location if only to hold her hand, something which seemed more natural when travelling on foot than when sitting inside a limo. How comfortable would she be if he held her hand throughout the ride?

They stepped out of the car and into a view of the _Riesenrad_, a two-hundred-foot ferris wheel in the _Prater_, one of the capital city's two thousand parks. He remembered the first time he rode the Great Wheel as well as the ferris wheel ride he took with Kaho while they were still in Japan. He glanced in her direction; he had missed out on dating at a time when everyone around him was eager to go on their first date. But with her beside him, he was in high school again.

She wasn't sure how to put it into words...She wanted to get closer to him, which meant she wanted more of his time...but this made her think of the other girls who, and she had no other way to put it, were sharing him with her.

"I missed out on dating," he said suddenly.

"You never went out on a date before this show?"

"No, never," he said. His eyes were on the Giant Wheel, "I was always too busy."

They had arrived at the top without her knowing. This was a bigger ferris wheel than the ones she had been on in Japan, not only could she and Len stand to their full height, there was also enough room for the camera crew to film them. She had a panoramic view of Vienna, a city whose parks and buildings had made her feel as if she had gone back in time.

He looked at her and not at the view, tracing her profile with his eyes. If he had a choice they would spend all their time in each other's company. Their eyes met when she turned her head.

He thought a kiss would bridge their distance and express his feelings instantly...adequately. But there was something more elusive and important which would slip away if he did not wait. He was trying to see her and the longer he kept his eyes on her face, the more he felt as if the space between them was no space at all. The years they were apart, the TV crew, the cameras—these things fell away.

The cameramen exchanged looks of bewilderment. The director took off his cap and scratched his head. He tipped his head to the side, as if he could make sense of what he was seeing by looking at it from odd angles.

"Boss, they're at it again. They're just staring at each other," someone said.

"I know," said the director, putting his cap back on.

"What do you think we should do Boss?"

The director cleared his throat loudly, when that didn't work he clapped his hands while approaching the show's stars. It was then that the magician's trance was broken. "It's time to go," he said. Len and Kaho looked at him with seemingly normal expressions and when he glanced behind him, the collective nod of his crew communicated their judgment. Indeed, the couple had returned to earth.

"I suppose that was a relief Sir," said one of the assistants.

"What?"

"Well Sir, I don't think we were supposed to see that."

The show was built around "exposure", the director almost said. In the reality that wasn't a reality show, they would have no access to the moment they had just witnessed. Instead of pointing this out to his subordinate, he adjusted his cap over his eyes.

"I know what you mean..."

...

_**End of 19...**_

"_You attract what you are."_ – Not my words, but I do believe this is right.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Kaho heard the sound of water lapping gently against wood. She opened her eyes and warm sunlight splashed between the sky, the leaves in the trees, and on the hand that shielded her eyes as she took in her new surroundings. She was outdoors; the symphony had begun with water— a gentle piano, then sunlight— a clash of cymbals. She lay still and listened to the water. Time was moving so slowly it was lulling her to sleep. She yawned and drummed her fingers on her midriff. She was displaced from where she should be, but did it matter much if she didn't feel like moving?

"...ko. Kahoko."

_Hm?_ She awoke to Len's face hovering above her.

She sat up to not look awkward, "What are you doing here?" She said sleepily.

She half expected him to take her hand to help her stand but he sat beside her instead, "I came to check on you."

"Oh." _Are we still in Vienna?_ "The weather's fine, isn't it?" She said.

He started to recline. She turned her head towards the lake then back to the dock where he stretched out beside her. Her hand was palm flat on the wood to support her weight but his was open and relaxed. She lay down and relaxed also. He had closed his eyes.

She watched his profile as he slept. Bits of his hair swayed as a light breeze passed over the water. She seemed to fall into it—staring at him. It didn't occur to her to ask why he should be where she was, she only thought that she shouldn't miss out on the present. She stared at him openly while his eyes were closed, while there was no one else around. The sky above them could fall on her without her noticing.

"Len..." She said softly. She was surprised when he took her hand. "Kaho," he laced her fingers with his. She saw his lips move but didn't quite hear the words that followed her name. He had not yet turned to see her face.

She felt her breath catch when, finally, he did look at her. His heart was in his eyes. "_Yes_," she answered instinctively. His look had pulled it out of her like it was nothing. He smiled and brought their hands to his face, he kissed her fingers just below the knuckles.

She wanted to kiss him—on the lips where it would have the weight of a promise. "I will Len, I will..."

Her cheeks were warm—they must be red and she must be glowing in the darkness of the bedroom. Getting up quickly, she opened the doors to her balcony to get some air. She fanned herself with her hand, the Len in her dream and the Len that rode the _Riesenrad_ with her was, of course, the same person and it was, naturally, the same look. But there was something about it—a gaze had never made her feel that way.

She placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature, and looking down with a sigh of relief—she saw a figure below her balcony. Miyako was outside.

_At this hour?_

They had made eye contact or she thought they had, so she spoke Miya's name though not in an audible voice. She couldn't be sure it was Miya but the person had disappeared from her view. Kaho shook her head, it was dark and she was seeing things. There was already a mystery that occupied her thoughts, to add a second one was too much.

She went to the bathroom to wash her face. She switched off the bathroom light and padded to her bed. Her scream was muffled by Miya's hand over her mouth.

"Sssh," Miya said. "It's just me. I'm going to remove my hand now so don't scream ok?"

Kaho nodded. "What are you doing in my room?" She whispered. _And how did you get here?_

"I'm going to show you something Kaho-chan." Miya pulled her out of bed."But before that," Miya eyed her pajamas. "You better change."

She noticed Miya wasn't dressed for a good night's sleep. "To a T-shirt and jeans?"

"You catch on quickly," Miya said with a smile. She led Kaho out of the room and into the library. A light from a circular window above the neatly arranged books cut a path through the darkness that enveloped the room. "That light's useful only while we're still in here. I used to make sure it was turned off before I sneak out." She twisted her lips. "I should have remembered but I guess I won't need my penlight anymore."

_Sneak out? _ She followed Miya who had walked deeper into the library. "Here it is, Watson," she said bouyantly. Miya had her fingers on the spine of _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes. _She pulled the book like a lever.

"You asked me where I lived while I stayed in Vienna," Miya said, smiling mischievously at Kaho who gaped at the moving bookcase.

Kaho's eyes held only a query. "Eh?"

"I lived here, Kaho-san. This is my family's villa."

...

"How about a taste of the rest of the world in Vienna?" Miya said. They were walking backwards, their eyes on the Villa as it receded from view.

"Chinese or Indian restaurant? They do all you can eat...or an Australian Pub? Have you heard of ostrich steak?"

"Is that the name of the pub?" Kaho whispered. _Or is ostrich steak..._

Miya had a car stashed in a shed near the woods. She removed the plastic tarp to reveal a _Volkswagen New Beetle_. "We could go clubbing. They do a laser light show at the _Prater Dome_. It's a huge club."

"Vienna doesn't seem like a place that would have clubs," Kaho said absently.

"Is it because it's not the sort of image that fits with Len in Vienna?" Miya got in the car.

"How did you know?" Kaho asked. It was too late, her mouth was faster than the filter in her brain. She sat in the passenger seat.

"That you were thinking of him?" Miya said, starting the engine. "Lucky guess. Do you think he's out tonight?"

"What are the odds?" Kaho said with a shrug. They drove away from the Villa.

"I can make them better for you," Miya whispered. She glanced at Kaho who didn't hear. "I can feel fate in the air! What do you think Kaho-chan? I wouldn't mind a meeting with the traditional tall, dark, handsome stranger, would you?"

"I guess not," Kaho said.

"But if it's you, Len would mind and I would be in trouble..."

Miya took Kaho to _Neubau_, the 7th district of Vienna. "The historical city center is the first district," Miya said. "But you won't find the _Gerippe _there."

...

"You're not here for Len?" Kaho asked over their first drink. "You were here for Kiriya Etou? He's the one who was supposed to be on the show and not Len?"

"Yes,I joined for Etou" Miya said with a sigh. "He's my ex and I'm supposed to be angry with him and yet there I was ready to put myself in his way. His sister was the one who told me about the show. Her name's Nami, she's the show's producer."

"His sister's the producer?"

"She was really surprised when Etou disappeared and Tsukimori-san took his place," she did a sort of hocus-pocus move with her hands, "like a magic trick."

_He did it for me_. "I'm sorry," she said. "Len and I aren't supposed to be here."

She waved her hands in the air. "It's ok Kaho-chan, really! You and Len make the best match. I'm rooting for you and so is Nami-san." She smiled warmly.

Kaho took another sip of her drink, a liquor with gold flakes floating on the surface. Miya had ordered it for her. "Miya,"Kaho said. "I've always wanted to ask this but do you dislike Natsume-san?"

"It's because, well, like I said, I'm rooting for you aren't I? And I wouldn't call it a dislike. I haven't thought about her since after the 'Andalusian' business at the Spanish Riding School. I'm not sure she meant to insult my intelligence or if she had done it but not on purpose. Either way, I would have acted the same. _But_ my behavior then probably didn't chink her armor. I have a feeling she's experienced similar situations in the past."

"Because she's that beautiful?" Kaho asked.

"Yeah," Miya said with a shrug. "I might have judged her too quickly, though it's possible she's seen worse from others. We can't help but judge based on appearance—it's easy to pin positive attributes to a pretty face. But it also happens that people can be eager to record supposed lapses in character when a person ranks high the looks scale. The higher you are, the better target you make compared to rest. I've known people who grew up making those records and some from that group whose next developmental milestone was to spread the worst gossip. I don't know how Natsume grew up—she's not yet in the clear—but she will unavoidably meet real life examples of those who will see nothing but good in her and those who will dismiss her good qualities if an opportunity arises and they feel lucky enough to make the most of it. But, like me, most people will be in the gray area. I'm not trying to dislike her on purpose, I was prejudiced against her but I'm over that now."

If Kaho had to make assumptions based on appearance...Was it easy to believe that someone so polished and perfect could be hiding incongruities? She supposed that there was excitement about malicious news, especially about favored people, because of the implications if the news was true. Miya was right, there were people who thrived on spreading gossip. _Oh_. She remembered Yunoki-senpai. None of his fans at Seisou would have believed her if she told them about his other self. The Yunoki guard would have, and she wasn't exaggerating, charged her with slander. What about the non-loyalists of the female population, would they have called her out for spreading false rumours?

Kaho was curious, she asked Miya, "Would you doubt Natsume's character if she were a guy?"

"Oh,"Miya said. "You've got a point." She was quiet, then she shuddered, "I just realized she would be crush-worthy if she were a bona fide male."

Kaho laughed. "I'm not into long hair."

"If she cuts her hair, ugh, let's not talk about it," Miya said and shivered in disgust. "I'd give it twenty four hours...Ha! If I were a guy, maybe she'd like _me_."

"I'll be taking this away," she said, grabbing Miya's drink. "One is already too much."

"I am usually like this," Miya said as if to clarify.

"That's why you should let me have this one," Kaho replied. "You don't need more to loosen you up. But I'm just getting started."

"It does sound like the first one is already having it's effect." Miya grinned broadly. "See! I knew you'd have fun!" She stood up abruptly, "Hey, don't go anywhere ok? I have to stop by the restroom for a bit."

"What do you call this drink you bought for me?" Kaho said, staring at her empty glass.

"_Danziger Goldwasser_"

Kaho waved to the bartender. "More of what she said, please!"

Miya found a corner of the bar that was hidden from Kaho's view. She took out her flip phone and dialed a number.

"Look behind you and to the left," she said.

"Huh? Miyako? You still have my number?"

She rolled her eyes, "I can see you. Now comply with my instructions."

"Yes , General," Etou looked behind him and to the left like she said.

"Lower your voice," she ordered him. "Did you see her?"

"Yeah," he said.

Kaji and Len were looking at him. _Yeah, I talk too loud._ He pointed to his phone, grinned and turned his back towards them. He whispered, "So, what's the plan? Do we ditch them?"

"No!" She said indignantly. "If we ditch them they'll either spend their time together looking for us or he'll find a way to send her home. They have to know that we're around, just hovering near them. Who's that blond guy sitting next to you?"

"Oh him, he's their schoolmate. There's another one too, he's in the restroom."

"Really? Did you find out anything interesting from them?" Miya asked. She frowned when she saw Etou shrug. "Is Len ok?"

"He's pensive during nightime. It's normal Len behavior. He would be the same if he were at his apartment." He tried to search for her among the girls in the room. "Where are you? The four of us are doubly interesting than Len is by himself."

"I need to endure your presence to get him and Kaho together. Tell me about Tsukimori-san's foils..."

"Yeah, they make a good contrast," Etou said, glancing at Kaji. "The one sitting next to me is energetic and cheerful. He's easy to read or," He paused. "You get the impression that he isn't someone who would have anything to hide. He's a fan of Hino's person and music. The other guy knows Len from the concours they joined in highschool."

"I'm getting that they both know Kaho," she said. "Anything about her _and_ Tsukimori-san?"

"Are you trying to find out for my sister?"

"No," she said. Although, she knew Nami was curious too. "I just want to know."

"You'll tell Nami," he said. "Nyeh, I won't share. Come over if you want to find out."

"Etou! You're the one who's supposed to come over!" He hung up. "Fine then. We don't have all night." She started to march back to Kaho but took a detour to the ladies' room. _Ok, so now my excuse is a half truth..._

Kaho wasn't the dedicated drinker, or she couldn't be without a companion. She stared at her order, the _Danziger Goldwasser _with the gold flakes floating on the alcohol. She wanted a drinking buddy but Miya's trip to the restroom was taking too long. She lifted her eyes from the bar.

"Tsuchiura?" She blinked. Ryotaro was staring at her in equal amazement. "You're here! I didn't think we would run into each other!"

"Uh, yeah..." he trailed off. Should he mention they were out with Tsukimori? He grasped for something to say, "Your parents want to know what happened to you."

"Oh, um. It was actually a misunderstanding..."

He was about to ask why she was in a bar when a girl appeared and placed a hand on her shoulder. This girl was most likely another contestant. He looked at Kaho, she and the girl had broken at least one of the show's rules to get to _Neubau_.

"Hey Kaho," the girl spoke, "what are you doing with my fortune?"

"Oh," she looked at Tsuchiura. "He's not a stranger," Kaho said. She began to introduce them, "Miyako this is Tsuchiura. He's a friend of mine from high school."

"Nice to meet you," She held out her hand. "I'm Mizukawa Miyako."

He shook her hand."Tsuchiura Ryotaro," he said.

"Are you enjoying your time in Vienna?" Miyako asked.

A voice came from behind Ryo, "Well, look who's here..."

Etou and his cheeky grin had appeared beside him.

...

_**Notes:**_

The _Gerippe_ (German for Skeleton. Random choice of name, actually)bar is a stand in for a real bar—the _Schultz_, which is located in Nefbau. There's a small pic of it in the travel site and the picture on the bar's homepage is quite nice. The _Schultz_ is also a coffeehouse, its website says it's an American bar and cafe.

_Danziger Goldwasser_ isn't in the Schultz menu and DG isn't your usual drink (the sprinkling of gold flakes) but I chose it over the actual drinks they offer at the _Schultz_. It has high alcohol content, so I limited Kaho to one glass :p


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Do you know him?" Kaho asked Miya.

"He's Kiriya Etou," she said with mild annoyance. "Etou, you already know Kaho-san..."

"Yes, I do," he said, the grin still on his face. "Do you remember me Hino-san?"

_You're Miya's Etou! _She pointed at him with her index finger, "You're the one that delivered the letter!"

"Miya's been a bad influence," he said. "She dragged you out without permission."

"And who's permission do we need exactly?" Miya said.

"Why his of course. You would have to answer to him if you get her into trouble." Etou referred to Len who stood a few steps behind Kaho and Miya. Kaji was next to Len but had overtaken him. "Hino-san!" Kaji shouted. "You're here too!"

They all watched Kaji take Hino's hands and praise her directly. "You look amazing!" He said.

"Thank you, Kaji-kun,"she said, unclasping their hands. It was hard not to blush—she remembered how she had received his unreserved compliments in the past. He appreciated others' performances because he loved music honestly, but when it came to her—the praise overspilled. He liked to compliment the style of her hair, her everyday expressions, etc. He was the first person who told her she was cute.

While Kaji smiled and Kaho blushed, Etou, Ryo and Miya watched Len. He didn't seem to be affected. They sighed inwardly. Etou said, "Are we just going to stand here?" He looked at Len.

"You're the one who's paying," Len said.

It was the incentive he had given Len. '_C'mon, I'll pay. You can spend my money_,' he had said. "Girls," Etou addressed Kaho and Miya, "You won't lose conversation by breaking up, in fact our group can't form a pair that won't have anything to talk about. He smiled and took Kaho's hand, "Will you sit at our table?"

Miya accepted the invitation for Kaho. She sent Etou a text message.

_M: That was unnecessary._

_E: Hm?_

_M: You didn't have to do it. It was a barstool, she didn't need your help to stand._

_E: The invite would have been incomplete without the gesture._

Miya surveyed their group. They were in a sort of semi-circle. She sat next to Kaho and Kaji who had a wall behind them. Across the table was Etou who was holding his phone. Len sat beside him and Kaji. Tsuchiura sat next to her. So far only four people had been talking, Kaji and Kaho in person and herself and Etou via SMS.

Tsuchiura said, "Are you...texting each other?" He was looking at Etou.

"Nah," he lied. "I just have to keep my eyes away from her. Have to keep myself occupied..."

"Same here," she said.

"What is it with them?" Etou and Miya were surprised when Tsuchiura chose to ask Len.

"Exes," Len answered.

Etou noticed Kaho look Len's way when he spoke. Her eyes lingered for a moment but she looked away to reply to a question Kaji had asked.

"Hey Kaji," he said. "I heard you were pretty good with drinking games." He turned to Tsuchiura, "Isn't he Tsuchiura?"

Ryo got it and played along. "Yeah, Kaji. Show this guy how a real Japanese import drinks. Len, you're also the designated driver, right?" He asked Len.

Len, who so far had only soda water, nodded.

"It's up to you to represent us," Ryo said to Kaji.

"Let's go Kaji," Etou stood. "I'll race you the bar."

"Make way Tsukimori," Tsuchiura said. He would have to move for Kaji who had no way of declining. Etou pulled him from his seat next to Kaho. "First one to finish a row of shots?" Etou said.

"Just one row?" Miya teased. "Let's do a tag team. I'll play for Kaji's side since I can't let you win."

"You heard that! She's underestimating you! Just because you haven't had as much experience with German liquor!"

"Well, uh," Kaji glanced at Kaho."I can't say otherwise."

"I'll take you down," Etou said to Miya. "I can take both of you. Unless Tsuchiura wants to join? What about it? If the worst happens, Len can drive us all or we can crash at his pad."

Len glared at Etou. Tsuchiura smirked, "I have no problem with that." He got up, leaving Len and Kaho at the table.

"Miya," Kaho called out, remembering who drove them from the villa. "Who will drive us home? You can't get drunk."

"Oh," Miya said, looking at Etou. _Couldn't we inconvenience Tsukimori-san just a bit more Kaho-chan?_

"It doesn't seem fair for me to be on Etou's side when I rode the plane with Kaji," Tsuchiura said. "Etou, how about we each compete for fastest time? Miya can be our timekeeper."

"Yes!" Miya was delighted. _Thank you! _"I'll cheer you on just to annoy him!"

"Let's go! Let's go! Shots are waiting!" Etou said, dragging Kaji to the bar.

Before she went to join the others, Miya said,"Let me tell you something Mr. Tsukimori," she placed an index finger in front of his face. "There is only one thing in this world that is irresistible to nearly everyone." She bent her head close to Len's ear, "You have a chance to show her what that can mean for both of you. Act quickly while the situation is in your favor!"

Miya smiled at Kaho, "Kaho, you and Tsukimori-san can share the appetizers I ordered, so wait right here ok?"

"Eh?" _I don't remember you ordering anything_.

Len and Kaho watched Miya walk away. He opened the menu. "Etou's paying for everything, so we might as well have that order," he said.

Kaho asked, "Did Miya explain?"

"Explain what?"

"Um, what did she mean by 'Irresistible'?"

"It's nothing," he answered. "You've been in each other's company for awhile. Compared to what she told me, I think you've listened to more in both quantity and quality."

She blinked, "Um, that...I guess so. Did you know her family owns the villa where we stay?"

"Etou didn't mention it," Len said. "When did you find out?"

"Just a moment ago. She told me about Kiriya-san and his sister. Miya and Kiriya-san were a couple weren't they? She joined the show because she thought he'd be in it. " She paused, hesitating. "Len, what do you make of her decision?"

He glanced at the group in the far side of the room. He hadn't been aware of the plan and hadn't helped Etou execute it but he guessed what the trio had meant to do. He thanked the meddlers silently.

"It was probably a decision she made on the spur of the moment," he said.

"Yes, probably."

They were quiet for a few seconds. Len happened to look at the bar and Miya pretended that she hadn't been watching them.

"How are you?" He asked, out of the blue.

"I'm fine," she answered. "And you, are you doing ok? The show must be eating up your time," she said. "Do you feel stressed?"

"Hino," he said. "Are you feeling guilty?"

"Eh?" _I've been found out. _

He smiled for the first time that night, "I'm here because of my own decision," he said. "I chose to be here."

'_Act quickly while the situation is in your favor!'_

He looked for her hands and saw that they were tucked under the table. "I missed you," he said. "I thought about you."

_Eh?_ She hesitated. "I missed you too. It's been a long time..."

There were years between the interschool concours, her first competition, his last day in Japan, and the declaration she made to always chase after him. She wanted to know which memories stood out and which were his favorites.

"What do you remember the most?" she asked.

"There's a lot to think about. But I think..." He trailed off.

"Yes?" She was at the edge of her seat.

"You figured prominently that year," he said. "It's difficult to choose."

She dipped her head because she remembered the embarrassing moments. She was equally familiar with the past and so she knew she had bothered him.

"I was a busybody wasn't I?"

"Yes," was his simple answer.

Her head snapped up not because he agreed with her but because she could sense he had smiled. And he still was—smiling. "_You were a busy body_," he said.

He imagined how she could be one now...maybe she would suggest they help reconcile Etou and Miya? It was strange to him but somehow he had the feeling he wouldn't mind if she asked.

It was an impulse. He hadn't complimented her and yet, "Do you want to go somewhere?"

...

Etou slapped Kaji on the back. "You're something else!"

Kaji opened his mouth. It was a few seconds before words came out, "Shouldn't we going to...er..."

"Should we go back?" Etou fixed his sentence for him. "No, you can't stand yet. Here, have another drink."

"You're overdoing it," Tsuchiura said. He turned to Miya who was watching Kaho and Len. "I feel so relieved," she said.

"I hope they're talking about the important stuff," Tsuchiura seconded. He glanced at Kaji and Etou. "He doesn't look so good," he said about Kaji.

"Stop bullying him Etou," Miya said.

Etou held up his arms, "No I'm not. His glass is still full."

"I didn't think he'd be the opposite," Miya whispered to Ryo.

Tsuchiura nodded. They both thought Kaji could hold his liquor. He eyed Kaji suspiciously. "Yeah. He needs to go the restroom."

"You can support him by yourself right?" Etou asked Tsuchiura who understood what Etou had implied. He looked at Etou then at Miya. "Yeah, I can." _You owe me if it gets messy_, he said with narrowed eyes.

Etou grinned at him. He watched Tsuchiura lead Kaji to the restroom without a hitch in their walk.

"That Tsuchiura is pretty capable," Etou said. He watched Miya from the corner of his eye. "Kaji's slightly intoxicated," he said as if to inform Miya.

"It's your fault," she said without looking at him.

"What did you say to Len before you joined us at the bar?" He said, ready to change the topic.

"Hm?" She still wouldn't look at him. "I thought I should share a bit of wisdom while I have the chance." He was in her peripheral vision. "You don't seem to be much help."

"What did you say to him?" He asked again.

She sighed, "I told him he should get her while he has the chance."

Etou was silent for a moment. "You meant what you said?"

"I give better advice. Do _you_ have anything to say to me?"

"I have something on my mind," he said.

She turned and crossed her arms, "Well, what is it?"

"I know you're still angry."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know, it's obvious. But I'm asking you if you to give your anti-me forcefield a break. Listen to me for just a moment," he said.

She crossed her legs this time. She was like a wall.

"_What looks like Mizukawa Miyako but isn't her?_"

She frowned. "Are you saying I have a lost twin?"

"No, it's got nothing to do with family ties. It looks like you, is the same size and the same height on occasion.._._"

"Did you say _it_?"

She had interrupted him. "It's your shadow," he said.

She was still frowning. "My shadow? What are you..."

"Compared to you, I was rebellious and a bit hard headed. That attitude of mine almost cost me my degree when I should have been believed, but you defended me when they said I had plagiarized my composition. You saved me, I didn't know you that well yet and I even resented you for butting in but thanks to that mishap, I discovered that you had some bite in you. I had a hard time. I wanted to be ungrateful so I fought hard not to like you. I did it for the sake of self-preservation, but you dissolved my will."

"Is it the same..." She trailed off. "Did you change your mind because of self-preservation?"

He rubbed his neck, "I'm sorry. But I...I feel like you are shadow. I'm by myself but you follow me around. I can't escape and I don't want to—self-preservation, whatever that means, doesn't matter. I hurt you Miya, so I have to recompense you by showing that I love you."

She stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

"It's real and I can't say no. I can't resist either Miya, I've embraced what I feel for you."

Her mouth was slightly agape. He leaned close until he was sure she could see her reflection in his eyes.

"Consider this a warning Mizukawa Miyako. You don't know what you're in for."

"You will apologize to Kaji before we go home," she said. They were working out an agreement and this was one of its stipulations.

"I think we all have to say sorry," he replied. His eyes drifted towards Kaho and Len. Miya did the same.

"What the...!" They said. "Where did they go?"

...

"Do you want to go out?" she asked.

"Go out?" Len asked.

"Do you want to go back to the _Prater_?" She stood up and sat next to him. "Let's go now Tsukimori-kun!"

"You're still not used to calling me Len," he said.

"No, that's not it," she said. "It's just...I felt like I should call you Tsukimori-kun. I'm sorry." It seemed appropriate since they weren't on the show but...why was she hesitating? She would think of him the same no matter what name she would call him by.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We should," he said. "Let's go." He looked over his shoulder and saw Etou and Miya talking alone. "I'll send Etou a text message. We can meet them later."

"Mm," she said. She caught him with a small frown on his face. "Are you ok Tsukimori-kun?" She asked.

"When will you decide what to call me?"

"It just came out," she said.

"Is it all right if I call you Kahoko?" He had already asked her permission on their first date.

"Yes, of course," she said. "I'll remember to call you Len..."

He would have to wait until she was comfortable with calling him by his first name. _But would that change anything?_ He said her name in his head: _Hino...Kahoko. Kahoko Hino. Kaho._ He wondered which name was in her head then as he looked at her, was he Len or Tsukimori-kun?

They were blocking the entrance to the bar. "Excuse me, you're in the way," someone behind them said. Len moved aside and Kaho almost couldn't hold in her laughter. She saw a flash of disbelief in Len's eyes.

She took his hand and squeezed it, holding in another giggle. "Let's go."

They took public transport to _Leopoldstadt_, home to the _Prater_, and had arrived at the foot of the _Riesenrad_. The huge ferris wheel glowed in the darkness. It was past midnight, and the ring of light reminded Kaho of other structures—like the Tokyo Tower.

They walked around aimlessly. In a park that covered six million square meters, it was easy to find a lawn of their own. He was the first to sit on the grass. She sat beside him, looping her arms around her bent knees. When she was in Japan, she had wondered what the sky looked like in Vienna.

He seemed able to read her thoughts. "What would you be doing if you were back in Japan?" He had asked.

"I would probably be visiting relatives around this time of the year. How about you, what would you be doing if you hadn't joined the show?"

He shrugged. "I would be avoiding Etou. His cousins visit him and he usually asks me to chaperone them."

"Oh? Are they girls?"

"They're in gradeschool," Len said. "Two girls."

"They hogged your practice time?"

"Yes."

She smiled to herself. She admired his discipline and stamina back at Seisou and had learned how to imitate it. She thought of him this way and could smile despite exhausting practice because she knew his habits were the same.

She pictured two girls, one on his right and one on his left, hooked to his arms. She smiled, but her voice was sweeter, "Etou's nieces wanted to see you. He was probably just indulging them..."

He sighed, "I'm thankful I hadn't known Etou earlier."

_Or you would have met them as preschoolers. _"Do you want to lie on the grass?"

"Hm?"

"I think you'd be more comfortable if you lie on the grass. See..."

He watched her stretch her legs and lower her back."You'll get to appreciate it more," she said. He followed suit and let his arms rest on his chest. His fingers interlaced with peaceful thoughts and a heartbeat.

"This is nice," he said.

Her eyes were on his profile. "Yeah," she said. She remembered how she had studied his face in her dream.

_What would happen if she moved closer..._

He chose that moment to look into her eyes. She blinked and said, "I just remembered my roommate back at the University."

It stung, she was with him and yet she was thinking about another person. "Is that so..."

"She's a big fan of yours. She talks about you incessantly."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're her favorite. She talked about you a lot. It was almost as if you and I were never apart."

_Oh, no! Kaho..._

She couldn't backtrack; she had skipped a thought and said something embarrassing. "I mean, ah, I got regular updates about you from her. She's really a big fan of yours."

"And you," he began. "Did you mention me to her?"

He wanted to know. _Did you ever mention me?_

What was he asking her? It made her nervous. "She knows we both went to Seisou but the topic ended when I said 'No, I was in Gen Ed.' She thought it was weird that I didn't try music school if I wanted to study at the University. And then she started to talk about you again after." She chuckled, "She didn't ask me if I'd seen you around campus. I guess she assumed you and I had never met."

Come to think of it, she could have mentioned Len to Sakura. She and Sakura were close. They would vent to each other about their classmates, they learned how to cook together, and they went on holidays together too. But Sakura had taken on the role of opening their conversations about Len. She was so used to listening to Sakura talk about Len that it would have been awkward if she were the one to start.

_Why is that? About Len and I..._

_I couldn't tell her about the time he left Japan. I couldn't tell her about the scarf...or Len's jacket. _

She was speechless when her roommate borrowed it by mistake. All she could do was blush at Sakura's apology. She probably shouldn't have packed it with her to University. Or to Vienna. Some of the girls were talking about their luxury items...

"Kaho," Len said. "You're drifting away."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was just thinking..." She could see him from the corner of her eye. "Len," she said, not noticing she had used his given name. "Have you ever mentioned me?"

He realized he hadn't been fair. She hadn't mentioned him to her friend, why should he feel bad if he hadn't talked about her either? Some quiet seconds passed and his hesitation to speak not only made the answer to her question obvious, it also heightened his embarrassment.

"I was never asked about..." He trailed off. Etou joked that they might find him a girlfriend if only he showed more interest but he ignored him everytime. He exhaled softly.

"Hey...what's with that sigh?"

"It's nothing."

She had wondered about him, maybe even worried for him. She hadn't known and hadn't let herself imagine how Vienna would change him. Studying abroad would mold him into a better musician but...she wondered about the other things too...

If going to Europe would change the way he was with her.

"You've been yourself all this time."

He couldn't not look. He heard the smile in her voice and then saw it on her face. But it changed in a second, and she looked more wistful.

"I missed you," she said.

He could probably tell that she wanted to read his mind. What more could she ask of him when he was with her now? She felt wonderful and sad at the same time.

"Do you think the situation has changed?" She asked suddenly. She was in Vienna. They were no longer in Japan.

He had to think about his answer, though he was almost ready to utter it. _No, nothing has changed, _he wanted to say_. _He couldn't confess to her now, not while they were in the confines of a contract. No, he couldn't. It wasn't ideal.

"No," he said finally. "You're still the same person I knew."

"Are you sure?" she said."Just kidding. I think I am the same. I couldn't teach myself to act differently."

"What do you mean?"

She remembered the girls back at the house. "I tried to be more elegant but I go back to the way I am very soon."

"You're fine the way you are."

"Thank you Tsukimori-kun, _Mochi_ is fine the way it is too."

He actually blushed and she laughed.

"Sorry Tsukimori-kun, it was funny though. You sounded as if you just approved a grocery item for display."

Len sighed again. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

She knew he wasn't the type to make silly jokes. He was more the type to lean towards sarcasm. But she wouldn't change him, _or maybe_...

_She liked him that way._

"We are both stubborn," she grinned. Then she added, "This one's just fine Sir..."

"What item am I?"

She shook her head. He wasn't like one of her landlord's kittens.

_I can't keep you..._

She moved closer, thinking she might fall asleep beside him. "Len, you'll stay with me won't you?"

He said the first thing that came to his mind, "I'll be with you 'til the end."

"Until the end?" she said. "You mean your top two, right?"

She hadn't asked him before, so she wanted to know how he was choosing the girls. She wanted to know what he thought of Natsume. Was he interested in her?

'_It's marriage ahead,'_ Etou had said to him recently. _'That's the signpost you're ignoring.'_

He _was_ ignoring it. The idea of marriage pressured him and he suspected it pressured the girls too. He glanced at Kaho. Marriage would only burden her.

"Yes," he said. "I don't think I'm ready for something as serious as marriage. I hadn't thought about it really."

"With all the girls around you, you haven't once considered it?"

"No, I haven't."

_So...he isn't interested in anyone .Not even Natsume..._

"The stars look faded tonight but...they're still stars, aren't they?" She said with a smile.

"Ah."

"I don't want to _faadde_," she said sleepily, closing her eyes for a moment. "Len, will you stay..."

Her voice reminded him of all that was sweet. And she was so close. He wanted to hold her. "You sound like a child."

_Are you going to fall asleep?_

She nodded, shutting her eyes again. "Yes. I guess I am..."

His eyes were on her face. He stared at her lips. If his lips were eyes—he would only be looking.

"I'll be with you 'til the end," he said.

She smiled. He hadn't fallen in love and he didn't want to get married. "I know," she said. "You'll be engaged to _me_...isn't that something?"

"Yes," he answered. _Yes, it is._

He loved her smile. He brushed the hair from her face, watching closely as she fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Countdown: And then there were three… _

"It's your boyfriend's fault," Miya said when Kaho asked why she was late. She smiled at her friend who would have shushed her if there were cameramen, hidden cameras and lip readers to bother them. Kaho knew Miya would be more careful had there been any.

"I got you breakfast before they cleared the tables," Kaho said. "Isn't it sad if the owner starves in her own home?"

"We could eat anytime we want to if I still had my old staff but now the only person on the payroll who still knows me is the caretaker and he's on vacation."

Their picnic site was the meadow where the passageway in the library had led them. They ate the _Hoppel-Poppel_ (sausage in scrambled eggs) Kaho had taken from this morning's offerings.

"They're probably wondering where we are," Kaho said.

"They're not. Right now, I'm still oversleeping in my room. And you're practicing your violin."

"Etou and the cameras?" Kaho asked. He had given her a window of time to read Len's letter.

"For the meantime at least. We have thirty minutes left," she said, finishing her food. "How'd your date at the _Prater_ go?"

"Mmm. It was ok, Len got to rest a bit. How about you and Etou? Did you make up?"

"Now I know everything," sighed Miya. "I won't tell you if you don't tell me more about what happened when you and Len left," she said. "Etou was seriously worried."

"He was worried?"

"Yeah," she chuckled. "He's Tsukimori-san's self-proclaimed guardian, part of his role is to worry. So," she said with a sly smile, "what did you do without us?"

"We lay on the grass and watched the stars," Kaho said.

"Oh! That's a good girl!" She patted Kaho's head. "So, what did you talk about?"

"I told him you own the villa."

"I hope you did more than talk about me…"

Kaho shrugged. Miya waited for a reply but it seemed the details about her date with Len weren't forthcoming.

"I would have fallen asleep on the grass if we had talked about you for longer than five minutes," Kaho said finally. They had mentioned Miya before going to the _Prater_. And she did fall asleep. However, she had to evade Miya's questions.

Miya poured orange juice for both of them, "Did you talk about each other?"

"I think...that's all I wanted to talk about," Kaho admitted.

Miya seemed appeased. "I want you both to be happy, so I hope you're getting there." She bit the rim of her cup, "You know...Etou said he's going to chase after me. He still wants to be together."

"He's determined..."

"I have yet to judge," said Miya. "But we'll see how it goes."

Kaho watched as Miya tried not to be giddy. "How long do you think I'll last Kaho-chan?" Miya asked. "I mean, it would be wrong to give in so quickly right? We aren't back together yet."

"I don't see you giving in," Kaho said. "But I hope he won't."

"Thanks Kaho-chan," she hugged Kaho. "You and Len can also count on our support."

"Thanks Miya."

Miya released her from the hug and held her by the shoulders. Kaho was surprised at her serious look.

"I have something to tell you before we return. While I was on my way from the library, I got a call from Nami-san."

...

"Why not a final two?" Kaho said after listening to Miya's news.

"Etou's sister thinks that if it were between you and me, it would be obvious that Len would pick you. It would be down to you and Natsume if Nami-san could have her way but it's really up to Len. As for me, I got used to being her spy and watching over you." She smiled at Kaho, "I like my job."

_Oh…thanks. _

"Why does she think that it would be Natsume and not you?" She asked as they walked back into the villa through the secret passage.

"You and I know that Nami-san can't pick who stays and who doesn't, Tsukimori-san won't let her. She wants Natsume to be kept for the ratings, thus, the top three in case Len decides to pick me. I'm sure Tsukimori-san has already heard this from Etou by this time. _But_, and this is the exception that matters, you dear Kaho, _you_ are Len's favorite." She winked on 'favorite'.

Kaho listened to Miya's explanation. Natsume, it seemed, was the audience's favorite.

"Kaho?" She heard the concern in Miya's voice. "Stay firm ok? These things will pass sooner than you think. Hey..." She stopped walking, Kaho stopped also. "Take hold of what you feel and ignore Natsume. You know what I'm saying right?"

They emerged from the passage behind the bookcase. "Thanks Miya," Kaho said before they separated. "I'll see you later."

"Are you staying in the library?"

"Yeah," Kaho answered.

She leaned against a bookcase. Would it be hard to comprehend if Len picked her instead of Natsume? Would it be if he chose her? _I am not as beautiful as Natsume. I am not a princess._

She closed her eyes. _You'll stay with me won't you?_

She touched her forehead, then cradled her head in her hands.

"Kahoko-san?"

Kaho saw Natsume take a few steps towards her. She held a stack of books. "I just came in," Natsume said. "You looked quite deep in thought, I called your name twice before you turned."

"Are you here to read, Natsume-san?" Kaho asked.

"Yes," she replied, placing her books on a nearby table. "I browsed a few of these yesterday." She smiled at Kaho, "What do you like to read Kahoko-san?"

She saw that Natsume had been reading musical grammar and history books. She wondered if Natsume had meant the academic kind... "I like Sir Arthur Conan Doyle," she said, remembering her excursion with Miyako.

"Sherlock Holmes..." she smiled again. "He's definitely a memorable character, isn't he?"

"Yes," Kaho said. She watched the most recent movie with some friends but hadn't read the books. She almost closed her eyes. _Why did I answer too soon? _

"He's very quotable. '_It may be that you are not yourself luminous, but you are a conductor of light. Some people without possessing genius have a remarkable power of stimulating it_.'"

Miya smiled, "Holmes was speaking with his friend Dr Watson. Interesting words, don't you think?"

Kaho nodded. _Did you mean that about me? _Natsume couldn't say those things about her, especially not in the short time they were acquainted.

_Wait...where is this coming from? It's not as if I'm genius or a 'conductor of light'..._

"Len is memorable too, isn't he?" Natsume said.

_Eh?_ "Len?" Kaho asked. She thought for a moment, "Natsume-san," she began. Then, gathering up enough courage to continue her question, asked, "What do you think of Len?"

"Hmm," Natsume placed her delicate fingers on her chin, "he's serious and formal. I sense that he's strict but he is capable of being romantic at unexpected moments." She smiled then, "I will always remember what he said at the _Burggarten_."

Memories of what Len had said during their recent dates returned to Kaho:

_You're fine the way you are._

_Will you accept the compliment?_

She was starting to rethink her perspective on romance. She wanted to ask Natsume what had happened at the Burggarten but decided, without revealing anything herself, to agree with her. _He does have that effect..._

She was surprised when, without being prodded, Natsume quoted Len, "'_Sometimes love comes so subtlely that it can go unnoticed.'"_

_Oh_. She was beginning to think that Len's personality was part stern and part romantic; it was probably an odd mixture but she didn't not like it. She...

"It's a shame when it's already too late," Natsume said. "A butterfly alights and then flies away… I think that this also applies to feelings that have gone, whether they are felt strongly or subtlely at first. I admit I've been tempted to think cynically...But love doesn't flit from one person to the next. Love is a butterfly when it alights but it does not remain a butterfly after."

Kaho answered, "I guess we've all been tempted. But it's not about results or what we've seen around us. Getting love isn't the end and it's not the end if you don't get it. If love is an end then that implies a means, but I think there's only love, not ways, not means...not just happy endings..."

Natsume smiled, "Love can lead nowhere. You seem to be more willing to accept this than I am..." She sighed, "Doesn't thinking about it depress you too? You can become like a dependable well and love that person when _they_ need _you_. You will remain a source of comfort, of help, of support even if your love is unrequited. Isn't that the real-world value of love? You can't say you love someone if you are not there for them. Love lasts; it stays with the lover and loved. Isn't this your point of view Kahoko-san? But this is not what concerns me. I think about wasted moments, years that pass... Time ends, not love. This is why, if I love someone, he will be certain of my affection. He' will see it, he will hear it…It won't escape him. You are a well Kahoko-san but you can also be a fountain."

Kaho looked at her rival's angelic face. Kaho had a question for Natsume, a question she couldn't ask but whose answer she tried to find in Natsume's eyes.

"He will be choosing someone soon," Natsume said. "I have no idea where you or I stand and I wish I could be more secure. You are a rival and it's not as though I am looking for a confidante so close to the end but I think I can open up to you."

Kaho swallowed. _She wants to be more secure..._

_Are you...are you in love with him? _

Natsume's lips curved into a tiny smile, "You are an attractive girl Kahoko-san. But I wish…I want him choose me."

'_I want him for myself.'_

Natsume hadn't said those words but Kaho, not knowing why, had thought them. She wanted to say, 'I am not very confident either.' But she felt tiny fissures at the corner of her face. Her careful expression was going to crack.

"You're very beautiful," Kaho said quietly.

"Thank you, Kahoko-san," Natsume replied. "You have been kind from the moment I met you. I hope we can still be civil to each other no matter who he chooses."

"Ah, of course," Kaho replied.

Kaho and Natsume left the library together—both thought of Len, but in Kaho's mind she did not make half the couple. She ran to her room as soon as Natsume was out of sight. Her heart pounded—like a wrecking ball that could crack her ribs. Natsume was in love with Len.

The words she had spoken to Len at the Prater echoed in her mind.

_You'll stay with me won't you?_

"_Iyada_."

She sank to her knees at the door and wiped her cheek hastily. Tears had flowed out without warning. She had been too concerned about not tripping up and not exposing herself to think about the other girls. What if she refused Len? No, it wouldn't help her or Natsume.

_Because he isn't in love with her… _

She should have gone home…to the villa or to Japan but she had asked him to leave the others and go to the Prater. It was like an old movie that played in her head: He had smiled then or maybe she had one foot in a dream but she...

'_I wish I could be more secure.'_

_She_ secured a promise from him…He promised to stay with her hadn't he? He was the reason she wanted to continue with the show…because she had made a mistake and gotten him involved.

She should have asked to be sent home but…

"I'm sorry," she said to no one in particular. "I'm so sorry."

_I want him for myself._

It was her voice she had heard and not Natsume's. It was her fault for not noticing—she hadn't seen the wave before it could loom over her. But it was too late…it had crashed before she could avoid it.

Oh! How she wished she hadn't stayed in the library and talked to Natsume. If she had gone to her room directly then she wouldn't have known.

Someone had opened a floodgate in her eyes…she still hadn't stopped crying.

It was too late for her…

She had found out and now…_Now…_

_She wished she didn't have to let him go…_

...

_**Of wells and fountains...**_

"_The hardest of all is learning to be a well of affection, and not a fountain; to show them we love them not when we feel like it, but when they do." -Nan Fairbrother_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Hamai Misa and her son sat in the _Vienna Musikverein_. "I wish I had been able to witness your performance," she said.

They were surrounded by empty seats, his mother would be performing later but the members of the orchestra hadn't arrived and the only other people who were in the building were occupied with making preparations for the scheduled concert.

"It's fine," Len said. He hadn't seen his mother in a while. "We're both very busy."

"How are you son? I was able to watch your show, you have coped well. Why look so shocked? The program was available online. Am I not allowed to watch?" She teased her son good-naturedly.

"No, I'm not sure why but I didn't think you would."

"It's very rare that a mother gets a glipmse of her son's love life."

It was probably more than a glimpse; the show had him under a magnifying lens.

"It must have been strange," he said.

"It wasn't strange dear," she said. "I was able to watch over you in a way. You made me very happy."

"Happy?"

"I think this show has been good for you," she laughed softly. "It was somewhat of a shock to see you with so many girls at one time; you had never been on dates before and I was worried you wouldn't know what to do or what to say. But you knew how to listen. You were attentive and when you spoke you were sincere in your opinions, compliments and words of encouragement. I believe you were quite endearing."

"Thank you mother," he said.

She had a kind smile. Before leaving for Vienna, Len had asked his father about falling in love. Mr. Tsukimori answered, _"Your mother's good qualities make her likable by anyone's standards. But since you are asking, try your question with your mother, the answer could be her secret to tell."_

For the person who was asked, it was the other person who holds the secrets.

"I have something for you," she said.

"What is it?" He saw her rummage through her purse.

"This is for you, or rather, for the girl you will choose."

His mother handed him the velvet box, he opened it carefully.

"That is the engagement ring your father bought for me when he asked me to marry him."

A brilliant princess cut diamond bloomed on a crisscross band with rows of stones level on the ring surface. "How did he propose?" Len asked.

"We were on holiday in Okinawa but it suddenly rained, so to stave off the boredom, your father and I played duets. The rain stopped after we performed, I'm not sure he meant to propose just yet but he went down on his knee..." She trailed off. "Your father says I remind him of the rain."

"Why?"

"We were very fond of touring gardens and your father loved the way the flowers looked after a light shower. He told me how I was like the rain, and I asked if he meant _flood_. And oh, it's embarrassing but he said I flooded his heart with love."

Len wished that he had expressed a similar sentiment to Kaho. "I don't have dad's way with words," he admitted.

His mother placed her hand over his, "Len," she said lovingly, "the simplicity of your words will not hurt your intentions."

But other than the feelings that accompanied the words, he believed that timing was also important.

"Thank you for the ring," he said. "It will go to the girl I choose, the one I love."

He embraced her before leaving. "Oh, my only son," she said, "I want so much for you to be happy."

Len smiled affectionately. "I am grateful to you and to my father because of your love for each other, for inspiring me in this way also. I asked my father why he fell in love with you and he told me to bring my question to my mother. I have not asked you because I have since realized that the answer _is_ a secret, it is a mystery that only two people can fully appreciate."

"My dear," she said, taking his hand.

"I," he paused, feeling quite a bit like he was still a young boy. "I have built my hopes around her. She has made me feel what I had seen growing up."

"Before you go," she said, cupping his cheek, "I have one other thing to give you."

...

The sunset glowed behind the diamond engagement ring in his hand. It was going to be easy. He thought it should be—the final leg of this charade. He would take her hand and ask her to be his wife. Then she would accept because they had agreed on it. She would have to pretend to be surprised.

"Looks like you've got a ring," Etou said by the doorway.

Len turned to see the smiling face of his friend, who, as usual, carried a bottle of champagne. _Any excuse to celebrate_, Len thought. "I haven't proposed yet," he said. "And she hasn't accepted my hand."

"You don't look excited," Etou said, handing him a glass. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Etou," Len said.

"Are you thinking you'll miss your freedom?" Etou asked. "Heh. Turn back now if you're not sure."

"I'm sure," he said. "I'm going to give her my mother's ring."

Etou was anticipating and had been ready to back away from an icy glare that Len didn't give. He eyed the ring closely. "Added sentimental value...I like the history. She'll love it for sure." He glanced at Len, "Have you thought about what you're going to say?"

"_Hino Kahoko, will you accept my hand in marriage_" Len said robotically. "Isn't that the way it's usually said?"

"Save some of that emotion for the real proposal."

Len didn't miss Etou's sarcasm. "This isn't a dress rehearsal."

"Yeah. But are you really going to propose to her that way? You're not going to ask her to park your car."

Len sighed. "I have to act the way I feel."

_Even if she thinks it's pretend._

"Did something happen? There's something about you...something's off."

"I don't know if she will accept." He was being honest.

"Really? _Really_?"

"_What?_"

Etou scratched his head, "Actually, that is a legitimate concern. I didn't think about that. But...you went out with her last night, er, just hours ago. You were with her. Didn't you talk? What did you talk about? You had to have talked about the show, right?"

"She knows that I am going to propose to her."

Etou raised both eyebrows, "Yeah?"

"We agreed to help each other."

"I don't get it," Etou said. _Help each other, he said. How is that? _Len sighed and looked at Etou as if to say _'Why don't you get it?'_

"_Help each other..."_ Etou said.

"I told her in the letter you delivered."

His jaw dropped."No you didn't! You planned this? How is she supposed to know...Was any of it real? Were you playing a part?"

Etou now believed he was on the girl's side (or all female-dom's) and not Len's. He was about to pull at his hair. "What have you done!"

"I love her," Len said.

"She won't know that when you propose!" Etou said, still miffed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll tell her everything after the finale," Len answered.

"Well, you have no choice do you? What is she supposed to think?" _What am I supposed to think_. "I wouldn't have pegged you as someone who would do something this self-defeating...self-denying maybe but..." He did a little wordplay: _Len, self-assured yet surprisingly self-effacing...now self-defeating. _"What do you think she'll say?"

"I have no idea," Len admitted. "I don't know what she is thinking and her feelings elude me also. I can't know for certain unless I ask her."

"What? Are you going to say 'what do you think of me' or 'how do you feel about me'?"

"I have no other way of knowing, I could answer the second question myself and project my own wishes but the truth can only come from her." He smiled then, "I admit, I'm also interested in how she would say it."

Etou stretched his arms. "I think I know what you mean. I've watched the videos of your dates but I don't feel enlightened even though I had a third person point of view. I don't know how girls deconstruct what happens on their dates. They're probably better off when they doubt everything the guy says and does...What?"

"You watched videos of our dates?"

"Did I?" Etou said.

Len shook his head. "I'm not in a hurry. I don't know what to believe but there's still time. I've been tempted to relent to my imagination but I've resisted."

"I have no insight into your relationship with her either," Etou said. "I wish that your 'staring-marathons' had subtitles but that's just me. Then again, there's Nami and Miyako who are interpreters. They're avid fans of your pairing with Hino-san."

"So they watched with you."

"Yeah," Etou said, scratching his ear. "It was kind of weird to see Miya so girly; she and my sister were really excited. I'd hate to break this to them. Ha! I finally got you to glare! But don't worry, I won't tell on you."

"I'd rather they not know."

"Are you really going to go with the interview questions? How do you feel etc.? Since you aren't in a hurry...how are you going to pursue her after the show?"

"I'm going back to Japan for a while," Len said. "My mother handed the letter to me personally just this morning."

He skipped the introduction, which was how Etou usually started their conversations. He had a theory this was how they became friends. When they spoke, he had to keep asking Etou what he meant and their conversations lengthened.

"Letter?"

"A friend of my mother's needs help writing a violin concerto," he said.

"And you've been asked..." he paused. "You're leaving Vienna..." Etou trailed off.

Len nodded, "I am."

"Really, you're going back?" Etou said in a cool voice. He was aware that he was making an effort not to overreact. "By the way, what are you going to do after the finale? Are you going to let the engagement run its course? I can't imagine how she'll react but you have to tell her soon."

"If she says no, she can say no for as long as she wishes."

"But...?"

"But that will not change how I feel. I want her in my life."

"I sent Miya the same message."

"You did?"

"Yeah," he said. "I gave her a warning, I'm going to chase her from now on."

"Is that so..." He had Kaho's face in his mind. Hers was the hand he wanted to hold, he wanted to have her beside him as they faced the future.

Because he had been chasing even before he had met her…

_For a heart like hers in music…_

"It'll be a shot in the dark. But I'll go for it no matter what she says," Etou said.

"Hm," Len smiled. He saw Kaho frowning at him, smiling up at him, and holding her hand out to him.

"I love her," he whispered.

_And I won't fall short of what I say..._

...

_**Notes:**_

Pave setting: pronounced _pah-vey_, is the term for a ring which has rows of stones level with the ring surface


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

A knock on the door was the signal to get ready. She flattened her palms over her white tulip skirt and finished buttoning her powder blue blouse with the puffed short sleeves. She checked her reflection in the mirror and saw not just her pretty clothes but a hint of pride mixed with her loneliness. She felt she could do it—she could play the part. The audience will think she is happy, they will hear her say 'Yes' with tears, with a smile, maybe with laughter. They would have the happy ending they had been eager to watch and no one would be the wiser.

If she happened to see Len after they cancel the engagement, she could speak to him like she had moved on. She would look forward to the day he would be on the news, announcing a real engagement to someone he really loved.

_Still…he would have no idea…_

She opened the door to the smiling faces of Ayu and Yuzuki who waited to escort her to the limo which would take her to Len. She would receive his proposal in behalf of her fashion squad and the audience in Japan. It wasn't something she had thought of before but she realized Len belonged to them from the start. For the mean time, she belonged to them too.

She was going to be the 'lucky girl' who would have a memory of a proposal that could usurp her attention at any given moment. Her life would resume as normal in Japan but she would have to live with his picture in the apartment she shared with Sakura…

_Maybe her roommate would agree to keep Len's photo in the drawer…_

It was almost amusing but she couldn't deny the inevitable—he would still be in her thoughts. It wasn't as if she would try to block him from her mind forever. It wasn't as if he was a landmine she had to avoid.

She wanted to take only the positives: he was her role model and she was chasing after him. She wanted only the thoughts that inspired but knew she couldn't pick and choose her feelings. It seemed like she was in a balancing act where he could help her cross or make her fall; it was possible to bend to either side but despite being unable to predict when her thoughts would swing, she controlled her steps. She wasn't going to fall. She would be wistful at worst but…

_He won't regret it… _

He wasn't going to know and therefore wouldn't regret her or regret her feelings for him, while she would be the same in the sense that she wouldn't have regrets. He inspired and challenged her and so she was far from being unhappy.

Vienna was wonderful—on its own and because he had been in it to turn her life upside down. In the future, thoughts of him could make her lonely without his knowledge but she wouldn't lay the fault on him alone. She knew she would have a hand in it too—she couldn't help that she loved him and that was why they shared the blame.

She loved him and he was going to propose to her. She wasn't going to lose him to another girl…

_At least, not today. _

She wondered then what would help, if unclaimed hearts had a place they could go. But she shook her head and had to smile; she thought she was being wistful. She had to follow through on a plan, yet there would be time to travel afterwards.

_This is it Kaho…_

She opened her window and let her fingers touch the wind. It was her last day in Vienna. So, she closed her eyes and tried to soothe her heart from her fingertips.

...

As the city of music lay before her eyes, she realized she had never thought of it without thinking of him. He was somewhere in the districts, making the trip to Natsume or Miyako. They, the top three, were given the option to choose the place where they would meet Len in the final episode. She had chosen the Riesenrad. She hadn't picked somewhere she hadn't been but maybe Miyako had chosen not to leave the villa. She had no idea where Natsume was to be found.

The Riesenrad was the only place she had considered. In the giant wheel, she would be able to see all of Vienna with Len in the foreground.

She turned and smiled when he said her name and he moved forward and embraced her. She returned the embrace and closed her eyes. He smelled clean, like on their date. She wanted to remember his face, his scent and the words he would say to her.

All memories seem bittersweet in old age. When she reaches those golden years, there would be no difference between this memory and the next.

He held her in his arms and kissed her hair. She was waiting for him to speak. She remembered Natsume then and wondered what her thoughts had been while waiting for Len. She swallowed, she didn't want to imagine what Natsume had looked like when she heard Len's decision. If Len had met Natsume before the show, would he have picked her instead?

If Len didn't have an agreement to honor…_if he hadn't promised..._

_Have I hurt him? He felt obligated to choose me..._

_Did I take it away from him too?_ _Would he have found someone if not for me?_

The deluge of thoughts was so sudden, it flowed out of her in tears. Len, who heard her sob, searched her face. She was frustrated, she was supposed to be crying tears of joy. His hand came to brush the tears from her eyes.

"Kahoko, why are you crying?"

She tilted her chin upwards, "I...I'm sorry. I'm being so emotional."

"It's fine," he said, lifting her hand to his lips. "Kahoko," he made sure to look into her eyes, "you are not like anyone I have ever met..."

His heart was thudding in his chest, his tie was tight around his neck and he felt as if he was losing strength; he was about to tell her directly, straightforwardly, and very publicly how much he loved her. It wasn't going to be poetic but as honest as a declaration of love could be.

"_It has to be you_."

Her heart began to pound, he was going down on one knee!

"You move me beyond words," he said. He was nervous and he just forgot the speech he had prepared; so he decided to convey his feelings to her simply—any way would do. He kissed her hands, "Yours are the hands I want to hold. I want to live my life with you Kahoko. " When would it be an excess of words? She had captured him so completely, "I want to sink into your arms."

He took out the diamond ring. "Will you grant me this right? Will you take my hand in marriage?"

Kaho was impressed, Len was doing a good job with convincing the audience. "Yes," she said, managing a smile. "Let's get married."

She heard him say 'I love you,' and watched as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She embraced him when he stood.

_I don't want to share you with anyone._

He was hers and no one else's. It was too late for her. She wasn't going to recover from him, if they had to call it off after...She looked at the jewel on her finger.

_I want it all...I want you, the wedding…I want to go on dates and be happy. I want to sigh and miss you when you're not around but I don't want missing you to be permanent, I want you to come back to me. I want us to be together. _

The crew had stopped filming and he hadn't yet let go of her. It wasn't the end because she was still in his arms; it wasn't the end until she could forget the feeling. She expected this but she had to move on and she knew what to do. She had to solve this problem by keeping busy with life, schoolwork, family, etc.

He could feel her chest rise and fall as they stood in each other's embrace. Should he have confessed when they were at the Prater? He wanted to hear her say 'yes' but now that he had heard it, or the imitation of it, was any 'yes' better than an honest 'no' he could have gotten that night? He was confident in other things, why hadn't he been in this? Why not when it came to her?

He hadn't hidden his feelings but now they would be met with—he didn't know. He had to explain though he had no idea how she would respond. He wanted her to say yes from her heart, to love him as he did her. But if she didn't feel the same...

_I love you. _

He would still want her. And he wasn't going to give up on her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

She pulled off her earphones and woke up Len who was still sleeping on the seat beside her. They were tired and were mostly quiet throughout the trip but they had chit-chatted about what to expect upon their arrival in Japan. Etou's sister, Nami, had planned a sort-of marriage meeting/engagement party. Len had said that it was to be expected and Kaho agreed that everything was going according to Nami's schedule. She glanced at Len and asked herself what would be different if she had been asked about what she wanted. She hid a sad smile, if she had a choice…

No, she didn't want to think about it.

Conversation revolved around their loved ones and was sandwiched between holding hands and smiling for the benefit of the show's employees who had checked in on them from time to time to give their congratulations and best wishes. Each person who greeted them had grinned from ear to ear. For Kaho, it was almost as if she had mirrored others' reactions to her 'good fortune' to make them happy. She thought of the staff and Len had probably thought of them as well because he hadn't mentioned when they would break off the engagement.

She thanked him when he helped her with her luggage. As they disembarked, she turned her mp3 back on and put it on shuffle. It died after one song. She hadn't checked the battery, so '_With love to lead the way I found more skies are gray_', were the lyrics stuck in her head. But it wasn't a sad tune and she was resigned to her situation; she had swayed her head to the music.

'_They're writing songs of love but not for me…'_

She hummed the song while flashbulbs went off right and left.

'_A lucky star's above but not for me…'_

They both smiled for the cameras like the happy couple they were supposed to be.

'_I was a fool to fall and get that way…'_

The press didn't know it yet but the engagement wasn't going to push through.

'_It all began so well but what an end…The climax of the plot should be a marriage knot, but there's no knot for me…'_

In the future, if she wanted a photo of him as her fiancé and shots of the break up, she had newspaper and magazine clippings and the internet as resources.

'_I guess he's not for me.'_

"I guess we part here," she said to him when the limo dropped her off at her house.

"I'll help you with your bags," he said.

"Oh no, you don't have to. My father will be coming out any moment now." She guessed that Len might want to say hello. "The sort-of marriage meeting is tomorrow isn't it? You should get a good night's rest before you meet my father and brother."

He blinked, hesitated and said, "See you tomorrow then."

"Kahoko!" Her mother sported a look of surprise. She rushed to Kaho who was standing outside the gate. "Why didn't you wait at the airport? Your father and I were going to come get you..."

Mrs. Hino stopped speaking when her daughter suddenly hugged her. "I missed you Okaasan," she said.

"I missed you too dear." She stroked her daughter's hair before holding her at arm's length. "Let me look at you," she said proudly. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"What is it Okaasan?" Kaho asked.

"You're getting married dear. Mothers get sentimental. Let's go in, I'll call your brother to help with the bags."

"Okaasan, you're not angry are you?"

"We were shocked and your father was very worried of course but..."

Her mother giggled. Kaho became curious and was about to ask questions when two voices chorused from upstairs, "Is that Kaho, Okaasan?"

"Yes it is."

Her sister, followed by her brother appeared at the frontdoor. "Okaasan," her brother said. "Get inside. Kaho's tired from the trip, are you just going to let her stand there?" He and his sister walked over to the gate. He grabbed his sister's luggage.

"Do you have jet lag?" Kaho's sister asked when they got inside.

"I don't think so," Kaho answered.

"She's sturdy," her brother said while taking her bags up the stairs.

"I missed you guys," Kaho said, hugging her mother and sister who giggled.

"We wouldn't have minded if you didn't dear."

Kaho didn't want to think it. But, of course, she knew they had watched the show. She was turning red from embarrassment.

"Aren't you tired?" Her brother said when he returned. "You haven't sat down since you got here."

"Where's Otousan?" She asked her mother.

"Is my daughter calling me?" Her father emerged from the kitchen.

She ran to him. "Otousan! Are you cooking for me? Did you prepare a _Nabe pot_? Thank you!" She kissed him multiple times on the cheek.

"Kahoko," her father said over dinner. "What do you think I should wear for your engagement tomorrow? Should I wear the red shirt or the blue one?"

"Otousan? Are you really asking Kaho for fashion advice?" Her sister asked.

"I missed her,"he replied. His eyes were on Kaho when he said, "The young man you're marrying is from a good family isn't he?"

"_Hai_," the brother answered for his sister. "He's rich too, right Kaho? I think I've heard the name before."

"How does an accounting firm hear about musicians?" Her sister asked.

"They own a company don't they?" Her brother directed the question towards Kaho who nodded.

"Oh my," Mrs. Hino said from across the table. "What do you think I should wear dear?"

"You'll look beautiful in anything you wear Okaasan," her brother smiled at the woman who sat beside him. "You will charm the in-laws. And don't you worry either, Kaho. He's already yours. He won't mind if you have your sister's taste in clothes."

"Hey!"

"It's not really an engagement party," Kaho said.

"What do you mean?" Her sister asked. "Kaho, don't hide your hand! I haven't seen your ring yet!"

Kaho's sister, who was in the best position to see her ring, grabbed her hand. "I could mine this rock for more diamonds!"

"Um, well," Kaho shielded fingers. She had forgotten about the ring.

"He's a lovely young man sweetheart," her mother said.

"He was a little nervous though when he proposed to you," her sister said, taking Kaho's hand and placing it in hers. "We approve wholeheartedly!"

Kaho looked at her father and brother. "Your mother and sister followed the show on the television," her father admitted.

"Kaho," her mother smiled. "You looked very pretty in the dresses you wore."

"Did you watch too dad?"

"I was reluctant," her Dad replied.

"He wanted to shut his eyes," her brother chuckled. "He said you were growing up too fast." Her mother and sister laughed with him.

"You too Oniisan?"

"I did. I wanted to look after you but the most I could do was watch. He would be in trouble now if he hadn't treated you well but he respects you and you have a love for music in common. I have no objections to him either."

"He's giving you his blessing," her sister said with a smile.

"Thanks Oniisan," Kaho said. "Thanks Okaasan, Otousan, Oneechan..."

"Ah," her sister said. "I think we've made her cry."

"No I..." She felt the first tear roll down her cheek. "I'm so blessed to have you for my family."

"Kaho!" Her sister embraced her. Her father, mother and brother got up from their chairs to complete their group hug. Her dad and sister were on her left, her mother on her right and her brother placed his arms around his parents shoulders.

"_He's_ lucky he's getting us for _his_ family," her sister said decisively. They were nearly cheek to cheek. "Have you decided on a date? Is it next month?"

"Dad's still here," her brother said. "You want to send off Kaho so soon?"

"No Otousan," she said, lifting her face to her father's. "I just like weddings."

"Are you leaving too?" Her father said.

She waved her hands furiously. "No Otousan, I'm not! Please don't jump to conclusions!"

"She's looking for the opportunity, Dad," said the brother. "She'll be on the hunt for other singles at the reception."

"Oh," her mother said. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Eh, well...No I don't. But..." She glared at her brother, "He doesn't have a girlfriend either."

"You don't know that."

"Guys," Kaho interrupted them. "I'm in the middle of the crossfire."

"Sorry dear," her mother said. Her sister, brother and father had already untangled themselves but her mother's arms encircled her a moment longer. Her brother and sister returned to their seats.

"I'm happy for you both," she whispered and smiled.

Kaho tried not to betray any emotion. "Okasan, I…"

She wanted to thank her for being kind and to apologize for lying. It hurt her heart but she had to bear her family's smiles. Her mother had kissed her on the cheek.

She turned to her father. "Otousan?"

"I can't believe you're going to get married..." Her father was still standing beside her. He covered his eyes and returned to the head of the table.

"Dad's crying now..." Her sister said. "By the way Kaho, can you get your fiancé to sign autographs? My workmate is a fan." She paused to think, "How many posters do you think he'll agree to sign?"

"Posters?"

"The magazine ran an article about reality TV while you were in Vienna. There was a free poster that came with it," her sister explained. "We might print new ones too. Is there a chance I might get an exclusive? My editor asked me to try. Is it ok if I ask this favor from you?"

She didn't know if they would still be engaged by then. "Excuse me," she said, rising from her chair.

"Kaho?" Her sister said; she watched Kaho head for the kitchen. She turned her attention to their father. "Ah, dad, you still have me..."

"That sounds like a lifelong contract..." her brother said.

Her brother loved to tease her sister, her mother was sweet as always and her father –he already missed her but was still supportive. They were happy for her. They thought she was engaged to be married. She covered her face with her hands and felt the metal band of her engagement ring on her skin.

_I don't want to cry anymore._

But she was guilty, and she wept because of it. She and Len weren't going to get married. Her family was going to see her heart breaking and pity her. How was she going to explain? She hadn't meant to fall in love. She would disappoint them if they found out the truth. She had deceived them—her family, the other girls, the people who watched them. She and Len had rigged the outcome of the show. But a part of her, a corner of heart, had pleaded its case: she couldn't have fallen in love on purpose, she couldn't rig that because no one chooses to fall in love—it was impossible. Her feelings were real.

She didn't say they weren't, she loved him but it changed nothing—if the point of the show was for her to fall in love then she had done her part. But there was supposed to be a wedding. She and Len hadn't agreed to get married but the rest of the world believed that they would. There were expectations to be met but they couldn't fulfill them. They were lying to the people who were confident in a happy ending for both of them—and that was the whole truth.

Her eyes drifted towards the ring that sparkled on her finger. She suddenly wished she could keep it. But what would she do with a reminder of a promise that never was?

She turned over her hand and looked at the creases on her palm. She loved him and she was thinking of him. If she wanted to keep him, then she had to close her fist. But she had kept her hand open in order to not lose sight of the boundaries: the secret they kept from the world and the secret she kept from him. They were like the creases on her palm—like lines of destiny. And also like lines she shouldn't cross.

Wasn't it right to love without demand?

And so, he was free of her.

...

_**Notes:**_

'_With love to lead the way I found more skies are gray_' and the other lyrics from the song 'But Not For Me'. I happened to listen to Rod Steward's version before writing this chapter. I was thinking at some point that it was weird to add it…but in the end…well, it still made its way in.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"You mean they're still going to film the engagement party?" Kaho said.

"Didn't you know?" answered her sister while she fixed their father's tie.

"Er, it's not that I hadn't thought of it but..." _Really? Really? _Kaho groaned inwardly.

The show _had to_ follow through. It wasn't enough to see a proposal; they had to be there every step of the way. Did that mean they would also be at the wedding? She didn't think there would be one but...they weren't going to absent themselves during the break up.

"What's with that face Kaho? Aren't you happy?" Her sister asked.

"Are you nervous sweetheart?" Asked her father.

"Yes Otousan," she said. She didn't want to have to explain anything. She was beginning to think the cameras might catch something of her uneasiness. But she reassured herself that the audience won't assume anything beyond nervousness.

"An engagement is like a miniature wedding," Her brother said as he entered from the kitchen. "It's a hotpot for sentimental, funny and embarrassing moments."

Four members of the family were waiting in the living room for the matriarch who was still upstairs.

"We don't want to be late for the engagement Okaasan!" Her sister shouted.

"I'm coming," her mother said. She descended from the stairs in a dress worthy of a fashion review.

"Darling!" Her husband said. "I want to marry you all over again!"

Her mother blushed and smiled. She took his arm. She turned to Kaho and whispered, "This is your moment dear. Do you feel beautiful?"

Kaho closed the front door and said, "I think I look the part Okaasan."

She wore a champagne colored trapeze dress with jewelled beading and her smile was a deep burgundy. Like her mother, she was also beautiful. But there was still the icing on the cake...maybe she was also waiting for a compliment...

Her sister heard her sigh as they climbed up a cobblestone path. "Kaho, what's brewing in that head of yours?"

"It's nothing Onesan," Kaho said. "This is just very new to me."

"I know," she said. "It's incredible that you've gone so far so fast. Then again, it's the same trend with you."

"What do you mean Onesan?"

"You're about to graduate."

"I have a year left Onesan," she said.

"It's close, don't you think? C'mon Kaho, take time to enjoy your achievements! It's not wrong!"

"I," she hesitated. "I don't think it's wrong Onesan. I just...do you think I've come far?"

"Yes, you have," she said with a toothy smile. "It's amazed me and even your brother."

"I have to keep moving forward," she said. That was really who she was. She hadn't thought of music as a substitute to romance before but she might be on her way to understanding what life would be like if she lived it that way. She banished the thought and broke through the clouds with a smile, "Thank you for believing in me Onesan."

"You've made us all believe in you," she said. "Your fiancé too," she added, "he made us believers."

Kaho couldn't help it, a question was at the tip of her tongue but before she could utter the first syllable her name was shouted from behind her.

"Sakura!"

"Kahoko," said her roommate.

Kaho's first impulse was to apologize. She stopped herself and said, "Onesan, this is my roommate from the University. Sakura this is my sister."

"Hello," Sakura bowed. "It's nice to meet you. If it's ok, I'd like to ask permission to borrow Kaho-chan . It will only be a moment."

"Ok. I have no objection," said Kaho's sister. She waved goodbye and walked towards the building ahead of them. Her sister entered through huge automatic glass doors.

Sakura and Kaho sat on a bench next to a Japanese pagoda tree. Kaho was the first to speak, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said. "I didn't know it would be him."

"Neither did I," Sakura said. She wasn't dressed for an engagement. She wore black leggings with jean shorts, and a white t-shirt with a white knitted scarf. "I didn't know what to think at first. By the way, I didn't come to crash your engagement if that's what you're thinking."

"It wasn't really..."

"It's ok, Kaho. You couldn't have known. What surprises me is the trip itself."

"That was a mistake," Kaho admitted immediately. She then told Sakura the story of the two girls at the water garden and what had happened after. "I thought I was going to see Vienna...that was all I had in mind."

"I see," Sakura said. "It was all an accident. I didn't think it was like you to join a show like that either. But I thought you would be happy to see him."

"Eh?"

"I asked you once what your favourite piece was. It's Ave Maria am I right?"

Kaho nodded. Sakura continued, "I knew you both went to Seisou and...remember when Saotome-sensei spoke to you in the hallway that one time?"

"_You are unusual Miss Hino. I didn't expect that you would come this far when I first heard about your performances during the councours or when I had heard you play yourself, but perhaps Len thought differently when he tutored you."_

"_What concours is he talking about?" Sakura asked._

"_Um...I joined the school concours when I was in high school."_

"_Really? And Tsukimori-san was also a participant..."_

"_Yes. Um, that's sorta how I met him."_

"_And Tsukimori-san tutored you?"_

"_He agreed to help me out after the concours, after Ousaki-senpai had to go abroad..."_

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It was awkward for me to begin."

"Those were your exact words..." Sakura said. "I asked myself then why you didn't tell me. If it had been me I would have told you. I mean, what was it about the concours...what was it about him tutoring you? Or having the same favourite piece..."

Kaho blinked back surprise. Sakura explained, " I was watching an interview with a friend and found out that Tsukimori-san's favourite piece is Ave Maria. Isn't Ave Maria your favourite? When I found out, I remembered you and the time with Saotome-sensei. I couldn't shake off the feeling that this was more than a coincidence."

She stopped and sighed, "I observed that you took an interest in him too. If you didn't, you wouldn't have put up with me. You wouldn't have listened to my stories. I know you're a nice person but...I also knew you were genuinely interested."

She hadn't noticed. "I only wanted to check up on him."

Sakura shook her head. "So, what was it like to date him?"

Kahoko wasn't sure where to begin. She thought she should tell Sakura about the places they've been to, so, she enumerated dutifully while adding short descriptions.

"I watched you on TV," Sakura reminded her. "I'm not trying to make you nervous. I only wanted to tell you what I know."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about high school..."

"It's ok Kaho. I'm happy for you and so is my friend, she came with me today."

Kaho learned that she and Len weren't the only one with secrets. Miyako had kept secrets from her. And now there was a third person, she emerged from behind the tree, like a fairy of the wood.

"I watched the show to see how she would do," said Sakura.

"Not very well in the end," Natsume said with a smile. She sat on the bench, and in their new seating arrangement, Kaho was trapped in the middle.

Kaho was on the verge of another apology. Natsume shook her head and said, "I am not here to confront you. But I do have something to confess...I already knew who you were when we met."

Kahoko looked at Sakura who said, "It was me, yes. I told her about you."

"You knew me before you went to Vienna?"

"Yes," Natsume answered. "I happened to be there to listen to Sakura talk about Len ," she paused to smile. "It seems like I am always just in time for Sakura's stories when I visit her. Though I don't always listen."

Kaho thought that she had just seen a lighter side to Natsume.

Natsume said, "I thought what Sakura had said about you and Len was interesting. It was possible she was right so I was surprised to see you in Vienna and even more surprised when I saw Len. I think you can't blame me for being suspicious but while I was watching you both at the Spanish Riding School, I wondered if he had forgotten you. It soon became clear to me that he hadn't. You survived every elimination, we were in the final three and he chose you. I think this has been his intention all along."

Kahoko couldn't reveal to Natsume how Len had joined. Regret for the secrets she had kept, for the misconceptions others had because of them, showed on her face.

Natsume smiled then,"I sense that I should tell you not to feel guilty about _your_ feelings because I have nothing to do with them. Kahoko-san, your history with Len didn't make me hesitate. I wished for him to choose me but because he had chosen you, it confirms what Sakura and I have been pondering..."

"He's treasured you all these years," Sakura said.

Kahoko thought about what would happen if she told them that Len had no intention of getting married. But it seemed Natsume, and Sakura as well, didn't believe in coincidences.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "This has been really unexpected but...thank you."

'_Don't forget to send us your wedding invitations.' Sakura had said before leaving. Natsume had smiled. 'I'll send you a present if I can't make it," she said tactfully. _

Kahoko knew that slowing her pace wouldn't mean not arriving. She stood in front of the venue's glass doors, her eyes trying to penetrate past them and into the ballroom a few meters ahead. She wanted to see, without being inside, who was there and what was happening. She felt like a lost spirit, doubting where she was and unwilling to move lest she disappear. When she saw him, it was as if she were pulled in two directions. She wanted to be near him and yet...she had to turn away.

She stepped back and turned on her heel.

...

"I always thought you were a romantic," Sakura said.

"That's why I went to Vienna," Natsume answered. "Hmmm...Few people have the heart to be in love..."

Sakura wrinkled her brow, "You're quoting again, but I don't remember where that's from." She continued, "Were you...But could it be? Were you encouraging them?"

Natsume had walked ahead. "I might have been a bit mischievous but," she looked back at Sakura and smiled, "I hope they'll be happy."

...

_**Notes:**_

You may have recognized the quote Natsume used if you've read the novel where it came from... But if not and if you're interested... I will leave you to google it ;) The exact quote is: "...there are very few of us who have heart enough to be really in love without encouragement."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Len had tried on three suits before deciding on the slate blue one he was wearing. His mother said that she had never seen him so concerned about his appearance before.

"This is quite a sight son," she said. "If I were Kaho, my heart would swell two times over."

He arrived early, having gone ahead of his parents who had allowed him some time on his own to think. It wasn't long before someone noticed he was alone and called his attention.

"Tsukimori-san!" Etou's sister called. "You're earlier than some of the members of my staff, what's this about?"

"Nothing," Len replied. "I wanted to look around before everyone arrives."

"I see," Nami said. "You're not nervous are you? Ah, but you always have that under control."

"Since you're so early," another voice said. "You can rethink that suit."

"My brother does enjoy making unexpected entrances," Nami said. "Etou, you could have at least said you were coming."

"Then it wouldn't be an unexpected entrance," Etou replied. "How about it Len, we should exchange suits."

"No thank you," Len said, removing Etou's arm from around his shoulder. Etou was wearing a red vest over a white shirt with a gray collar and cuffs.

"Excuse us for a bit, Sis," Etou said. Nami made a hand motion as if she were the shooing them away and not the other way around.

"How goes everything?" Etou asked.

"I still need to speak to her," Len said.

"I guess you've given her enough time to think. Have you told her about the ring?"

"Not yet."

"Maybe you should lead with the ring," Etou advised. "Did you see that fountain on our way here?"

"Yes."

"I had a thought about it..." Etou said. "It could be like this..."

...

_Len catches her by the waist, "You'll fall into the fountain," Len says._

_He looks amazing, Kaho thinks. She turns her face away. She shouldn't look at him. Too late...She thinks he is going to kiss her._

"_Do you know that I love you?" He asks..._

"Why did I corner her near the fountain?" Len asked.

"She was running away from you," Etou said, hugging himself and pretending to be Kaho.

_..._

_Len says: "You say you don't love me but no matter what you say; no matter where you go, I will come and find you. I won't be avoided Kaho. I love you and I want you in my life."_

"That doesn't sound anything like me." Len said. He wondered why Etou thought Kaho would run.

"Yeah? But why not borrow the lines?" Etou suggested. "But if things become fast-paced..."

_..._

"_I love you," Len says._

"_I love you too. Will you kiss me now, I want to be kissed."_

Len frowned, "She would never say those words."

"Hey, it could be easier than you expect. If it turns out that way, maybe you should hold out a little."

_..._

_He kisses her forehead. "I love you," he says._

_She is a little impatient, she inches forward until their noses touch. _

_He smiles because demonstrations did not work on her before. "I will always remind you that I do. So you won't forget."_

"_Mm, I know. I feel it and I believe you. And..." She kisses him. "Don't tease me."_

"She might be the first to relent!" Etou said.

Len disagreed. "That isn't Kahoko."

"You never know," Etou said. "I'll continue..."

_..._

"_I can't help teasing you if you kiss me after," Len replies with a smile. "I think that's positive reinforcement."_

"That's when she least expects it, and that's when you kiss her." Etou said.

"Only you would do that," Len replied.

Etou had finished exercising his imagination. "You might surprise yourself," was his parting shot. "Her parents are here by the way. They're early too."

"Is Kaho with them?" Len asked.

"Nah, haven't seen her," he said.

Len saw Nami talking to Kaho's family but there was no sight of Kaho.

"Maybe she's still in the gardens," Etou said. "Hey, she could be near the fountain."

Len ignored Etou's meaning. "I have to go find her."

...

Kaho folded her arms in front of her chest and sat on the bench where she had spoken with Sakura and Natsume. It wasn't fair. She just saw him, they hadn't even spoken but she had lost her composure!

_No, Kaho. That was nothing. He didn't see you run did he? You'll be fine._

She heard _Canon in D_ playing. It was her phone. She took it out of her purse.

"Hello?"

"_I heard you got yourself engaged_," replied the voice from the other line.

"Tsuchiura, you called..."

"Hey, why do you sound sad?"

"You know Tsuchiura, I think you have a sixth sense," she said. "You appear out of blue and you call me just when I need someone to talk to."

She could imagine him on the other line. "_I have great timing_," he answered.

"You're great with advice too. Have you ever thought of starting a radio show? You could call it _Talk to T_."

"_I can also tell when you're stalling_. _What's happened Hino?_"

"You said so yourself Tsuchiura, I'm getting engaged," she answered.

"_What would Len say if he heard you?_"

"I don't know..."

"_He'd be disappointed, Hino."_

"You think so?" She didn't want to cry.

"_Don't you think so_?"

"Tsuchiura, this isn't something we both wanted. I got into it by mistake. Did you know I had no idea I was joining that show? I only wanted to have a vacation in Vienna."

"_It was an accident and you got engaged. If you didn't want the ring, why did you say yes?_"

She realized she hadn't thought about saying no. "Well, I...I didn't think I should say no..."

"_If you were thinking about saving him from embarrassment, it's just as embarrassing if you turn back now. You should have ended it earlier."_

He had just needed someone to propose to; it hadn't meant that she had to say yes.

"_Kaho, are you there?_"

"Yes, Tsuchiura. I'm still here."

"_Do you want to be engaged?"_

"I...I didn't think it would be him," she said. Not in her wildest dreams.

"_But are you looking forward to it?_"

"Eh?"

"_Do you want to be engaged to him?_"

It was seconds before she replied, "Everyone blesses us..."

The show's employees, her family, her friends, they all wanted them to be happy. "I was a safe option Tsuchiura. I don't think it's me he wants."

She heard him sigh. "_This is something you have to take up with him,_" he said.

"I know. Will you blame me if I don't want to hear his answer..."

She would have given anything to disappear. "Len...did you..."

"Is that Tsuchiura?" Len asked.

"_Hino, will you hand Tsukimori the phone?_"

"Tsuchiura wants to speak with you," Kaho said.

Len heard Tsuchiura's voice from the receiver. "_Is that you Tsukimori?_"

"It's me," Len said.

"_Hurry up and tell her you love her, and make sure she gets it this time._"

"I will," Len said. He ended the call.

"Was it you who called him?" Len asked.

She stood up. "It was him. I think he wanted to congratulate us on the engagement."

He looked so handsome in his suit, she almost wanted to sigh. She was thankful she wasn't the type to swoon or else her brain would fog and she wouldn't be able to think. She needed her faculties intact for what she was about to do.

"Len," Kaho said. "How are we going to do this? When are we going to break the engagement?"

Her eyes were on his profile, on his half-lidded gaze. She waited patiently for him to answer.

Len felt as though his life were on the balance. He wasn't going to propose but his nerves put him to silence.

"Len?"

He didn't want her to doubt him. He had to tell her everything, "You were the reason I joined. If I could have left, I would have chosen to stay because of you Kaho."

"I can't thank you enough," she said. "I know you've sacrificed your time for me."

"_That's not it_," he couldn't help the frustration that had escaped in his voice. He held her by the shoulders before engulfing her in an embrace, "I love you. I have always loved you."

His scent had registered before his words. She felt his arms around her and couldn't move.

"_Always_...do you mean..." She trailed off.

He held her cheek and hoped she could see it in his eyes. "I mean since Seisou. Believe me Kaho, I have always loved you."

_He isn't breaking if off!_

Shooting stars surged in her heart; there were enough for both of them to wish on...

_For our future..._

She hadn't responded. "Kaho?"

"I've always had one hand on my heart," she said as tears welled up in her eyes. "Everything I've done so far, I did out of love."

"All that you do," he said. "Is an extension of that heart."

_It's yours_, she said to herself.

He was going to lead with the ring after all, "Kaho, I know you haven't graduated, but that ring you're wearing..."

A chorus of shouts interrupted him. A trio of musicians, one with a cello, one with keyboard and one struggling with three string instruments walked in their direction.

"Easy with that cello!" said the one with the strings, he was short guy with hair up to his shoulders. "How does someone lose a cello anyway?"

"Thanks for covering for me Ken," the guy with the cello said sheepishly. He was thin with round glasses and a crew cut.

"I don't know if we should still show up," said the one with the keyboard, who was blowing his bangs off his eyes. "The others aren't with us. How are we supposed to perform?"

"We can play something else," said Ken, the one with the strings. "You can lead."

"Excuse me," said the thin one as he approached Kaho and Len, "do you know where this building is?" He showed them a map drawn on a receipt.

"It's right ahead," Len said, recognizing the venue. He wondered if Etou's sister had hired them. "Are you going to perform at an engagement party?"

"It's gone further than that," he replied. "It's a wedding reception. Ah, but we're kind of short on members." He was looking at his friend who was having trouble with carrying instruments.

"Len, we can help them," Kaho whispered beside him.

"We'll help carry those for you," Len said. He approached the shortest member of the trio and took one of the violin cases he was carrying.

"Take this one too," he said, handing Len the other case. Kaho took it from him.

"I'm Kahoko, by the way," she said. "This is Len."

The one with the piano kept pace with Kaho and Len. He kept glancing at Kaho and blushed when Kaho caught him looking at her. He couldn't return her smile but blew his bangs off his eyes and introduced himself and his friends. "Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves. The short guy with the strings is Ken. The guy with the glasses is Satoh. And um, I'm Ryo. Pleased to meet you,"

"Ryo? As in Ryotaro?" Kaho asked.

Ryo blinked, "Yeah? Why?"

"And you play the piano!" Kaho was delighted.

"Here it is, here's the building," Satoh said triumphantly. "Guys," he said to the group, "we go here!"

Kaho and Len watched as Ken and Satoh, instead of entering through the glass doors, went around the building.

"Where are you going?" Kaho asked.

"Reception's down here," Ryo said. They went down a cobblestone incline that led to a lawn with round tables and chairs.

Kaho immediately looked for the bride and groom. They were seated at the family table and were smiling from ear to ear.

"Here we are," Satoh said. "Thanks for helping us."

Kaho bowed when Satoh did. "Don't mention it," she said.

Len was slightly fascinated by the scene on the lawn. Flower girls wearing pink sashes were chasing doves. The guests had a miniature of the wedding cake to enjoy on each table. He could hear Etta James' _At Last_ as the bride and groom whispered, laughed and held hands.

"You said you were short on members?" He asked Satoh.

"Yeah," Satoh said. "They had to cancel at the last minute."

"They got drunk and got themselves injured," Ken clarified. He was more than a head shorter than Len; he tilted his chin upwards and looked at Len from head to toe. "Why, do you know how to play?"

"Yes," Len answered simply. "Are you ok with at least one string quartet performance?"

"You're violinists huh?" Ken said, looking at Kaho this time.

"We'll get to use the violins you brought," Satoh beamed. "Isn't that great news Ken?"

"You better be good," Ken said under his breath.

Ryo blinked. "Um...Thanks..."

"Are you ok with this?" Len asked Kaho.

"Oh, it's fine," she said with her usual smile. She wondered what had gotten into Len.

"We'll do a classical piece," Ken said. "Are you familiar with _Eine Kleine Nachtmusik_?"

Kaho glanced at Len. It was the piece she, Len, Shimizu and Ousaki had played years ago. "Yes we are," she replied. She smiled at the group and hadn't noticed Ryo turn pink.

"I'll help you out where you need me to," Len said, echoing his words from years ago.

She laughed. "Sure, sure," she said. "But can I get your part now?"

Len smiled and handed her a violin.

"On five," Ken said.

This time Kaho didn't play ahead. The piece matched perfectly from the very beginning. Satoh and Ryo exchanged satisfied smiles while Ken watched Kaho's bowing.

The notes seemed to criss cross around them, pulling them together and freeing him to love her more than ever. Love had sweetened him, and he had no objections. He enjoyed the thrill of being in love and returned each smile she had given during the performance.

The guests and family members gave them a round of applause. The bride said to her husband, "Sweetheart, do the violinists look familiar to you? I feel like I've seen them both before."

"I'm sorry love, I forgot my glasses in the car," said the groom. In hushed tones he added, "I see no one but you."

She smiled and elbowed him. "If I had your eidetic memory and you had my eyesight we wouldn't be in the dark."

The groom raised his glass, "Let's drink to that."

They clinked their glasses, "To us."

...

"Thank you for the performance," Kaho thanked Ken.

"Yeah," Ken said reluctantly. "Thanks for putting the violins to use."

"I'm glad you joined us," said Satoh.

"Uh, me too!" Ryo said.

"If you aren't busy," Kaho began. "You can drop by the building we passed by earlier..."

"Oh? Is there another occasion?" Satoh asked.

Kaho's eyes were on Len's face. "We're getting engaged."

Len felt her hand in his. She interlaced their fingers.

"You're _engaged_?" Ryo asked.

"Yes," she said a bit shyly.

Len had to keep the surprise from his voice. "Ah, yes."

"Congratulations then," Ken said dryly.

Satoh extended his hand to Len, "I wish you the best."

Len smiled and looked at Kaho. "Thank you."

...

They returned to the venue hand-in-hand. With his hand in hers, she felt secure. She could rely on his love and that her feelings would have a counterpoint in his.

"What is it?"He asked when she stopped walking.

"You helped me match up then but I...did I remember to thank you?"

She thought she did...but she couldn't remember. She honestly couldn't remember. She looked at his face and wanted to thank him for every moment...for being with her and for loving her...

_For everything_...

He brushed the hair off her face. "Will you thank me now?"

They both felt it. She wanted to kiss him.

"That's a bit unfair..." She said. She turned her face away from his.

"I suppose," he said, cupping her cheek. "But this is for everything."

He kissed her lightly but so sweetly on the lips.

His lips were warm and soft. She wanted to sigh but it went straight to her brain. The ground beneath her feet had turned to clouds—she was floating on that wayward sigh.

He pulled away but she wound her arms around his neck. "For everything," she said over his lips.

They had smiled into their next kiss. She laughed in the middle.

"Are you happy," she asked?

How could he not be happy? He had to tell her the good news.

"I have something to tell you," he said.

Had she spoken to soon? "What is it?"

He kissed her forehead, "It's not something to worry about. A friend of my mother's has asked me to help write a violin concerto."

She was prepared to hear his take on the things they still had to work around—his schedule and her schooling. They were getting engaged but she assumed the engagement would give her years to prepare for the wedding.

"I'm staying in Japan," he said.

"Eh?"

"I'm staying," he said. "We can get to see each other more often..."

"You're serious."

"Don't I look it?" He asked. "And also, your ring...It's my mother's. She gave it to me a day before I proposed to you. It's the same engagement ring my father gave to her."

_Ah_. "Did she know?"

"About our agreement?" Len said. "No, she didn't. But I had a feeling she had guessed who I would give it to."

"She knew about your feelings before I did."

"She knows you'll make a good daughter-in-law."

"About that..." Kaho trailed off. "Will she mind waiting?"

"No, she won't mind. She knows you still have to finish your studies ..."

"No, I mean about grandchildren...Got you! That was a joke Len!"

He blushed furiously. In his dream, the tally had been two kids. _Twins..._

"I know we're not yet ready," she said.

She could hear music from inside the venue. "Let's not go in yet," she said. Her arms were still laced behind his neck.

"I assume they want us to be the first dance."

"Did you dance with the other girls in Vienna?"

"No," he answered.

Her lips curved into a smile, "Etou's sister should have aimed for it."

He placed his hands on her waist, "But we should have this to ourselves."

They started to sway. She asked, "Like our first kiss?"

"Ours and ours alone," he said.

Her heart was beaming, "Len, I think there's only ever been you. I don't think I could have thought of anyone but you."

He had to smile. "_Hai_."

_Eh?_

"I would be jealous otherwise. Although I wouldn't blame you if you had taken an interest in another person before all this."

"Somehow, I don't think that's possible."

"You know just what to say..." he said. "Or you don't realize that you do."

"Eh?"

"You have always been in my thoughts, did you know that? I knew I was going to become a musician—it's been fixed in mind at a young age. But when I met you, no, when I fell in love with you, and I felt vividly my hope of being with you, I knew you were important to me because I was grateful for the plans I had made. I've never felt that before."

"Len..."

"Kaho, for me, there has been no one else but you."

"Do you really feel this way?"

"Yes, I do. I love you and that will never go away."

"I want you to have those feelings for me. I really treasure them and I...I want to keep them with me. I want to be with you."

He kissed her hand, "Everytime I think of you..."

She moved closer, "Will be when I think of you..."

"We will be together..."

_As long as we're on the same path..._

"Always..." She answered. "Always..."

_..._

"_Life has taught us that love doesn't consist in gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction." –Antoine de Saint-Exupery_


	28. Extra

Thank you to those who reviewed. I'm really glad someone said that I kept Len and Kaho in character. Because this fic is a point of view (it's my take on how Len and Kaho would act in the situation I put them in), readers will either "agree" or "disagree" - maybe from the beginning, at the beginning, at some point or in certain parts. It was nice to get that comment because I wanted to keep Len and Kaho in character. I'm honestly thankful someone thought I succeeded.

I had my share of fun and frustration while writing this story but I'm not planning to continue it. What you'll see below is just a short extra. It seems like love stories are a dime a dozen but since I wanted to write, this is a bonus for me too.

:)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Sometime in the future..._

_They lingered on the dance floor. Tonight there were no cameras and no questions between them. As she looked into his eyes, she saw only answers. They held each other in a warm embrace._

"Thank you for coming," she said with a broad smile.

He had been busy lately but he didn't expect she would tease him about it. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world," he said as he twirled her.

"You practiced. You didn't step on my feet. Not even once."

"I think that's my line."

She teased him again, "Would you panic? If I hadn't arrived, I mean."

He was confident. "You would have been late at most."

She hadn't worried about him either. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world," she said, echoing him. "But if I hadn't made it on time, _you_ still can't go back on your promise."

A small smile was his answer as he looked at his gloved hands. _You were almost late_, he thought. "If I forgot these..." He trailed off.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk_," she said. But she smiled at him before resting her head on his shoulder.

Though he was teasing her, his voice was serious as usual, "I thought you said my attendance was enough."

She placed her hand on the lapel of his jacket. "It is enough...but I like those gloves and your suit especially..."

"I liked that you picked them for me. Will you do a lot of that from now on?"

"Yes, if you let me."

"Thank you Mrs. Tsukimori," he said as he kissed her hand, "for granting me this honor."

"You're very welcome."


End file.
